Love comfort
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After being attacked by Greyback and Fleur leaves him Bill refuses to leave his room. Harry however refuses to allow him to mope, as they spend time together feelings develop between them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

"One of you go and get Charlie and Bill for me," Molly called from where she was cooking at the stove. Harry glanced up but Ginny was snoozing by the fire, Fred and George had their heads together whispering and Ron and Hermione were arguing...again. Shaking his head and deciding that he would do just about anything to get away from the two of them he quickly stood.

"I'll go Molly," Harry smiled kissing her cheek and stealing a piece of carrot from her gaining a beaming smile in response before moving quickly out the room as Ron and Hermione picked up yet another level. Shaking his head at the two of them he raced up the stairs stopping on the third floor first and knocked on Charlie's door. "Charlie dinners ready," Harry called.

"Alright Harry, I'm heading down thanks," Charlie called back followed a heavy thump. Chuckling Harry made his way up to the next floor and knocked on Bill's door.

"Bill dinners ready," he called but when there was no response he frowned in worry, Bill hadn't come down for breakfast or lunch. Biting his lip he hesitated for a few seconds before he opened the room and slipped in. "Bill? Are you in here?" Harry asked softly gazing around the dark room.

"Just go away," Harry managed to locate Bill's voice as coming from the bed and walked slowly over to it. The curtains were tightly closed and Bill was huddled under his blankets.

"Bill?" Harry asked softly as he reached the edge of the bed.

"Harry? Just leave me alone, please," Bill sounded weary and lost as he spoke causing Harry to bite his lip before making a decision. Turning he left the room and shot down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Molly is it alright if I take mine and Bill's meal upstairs?" Harry asked softly. Molly turned and looked at him for a second before sighing.

"He's refusing to come out again isn't he?" Molly asked.

"Y...yes. I thought maybe if I just sat with him rather than him coming down..." Harry drew off suddenly feeling silly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harry. Thank you, he needs to know that people aren't scared to be in the same room as him. I'll make you up a tray," Molly beamed despite the tears trickling down her cheeks as she pulled him into a hug before bustling away. Ten minutes later Harry stepped back into Bill's room after knocking on the door and fiddling with the door handle while trying to balance his tray. Walking over to the desk he had spotted he placed the tray down before carrying a plate and goblet over to the bed. He placed the goblet on the nightstand and the plate beside the Bill shaped lump before going to get his own meal. Toeing off his shoes he climbed onto the bed and settled down to eat. It took ten minutes but eventually Bill popped his head out of the covers.

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely.

"Well, Hermione and Ron are arguing yet again, the twins were plotting something and I thought you could use the company of a human rather than just the bed bugs and spiders in here, so I decided to have my supper in here with you," Harry smiled before taking another bite of his pie.

"I don't want pity," Bill spat.

"Then stop being pathetic," Harry snapped back. Bill blinked at the sparkling green eyes that were glaring at him. Harry had always been quiet and shy around him but that boy was nowhere to be seen and instead a man sat on his bed scolding him.

"You wouldn't understand!" Bill huffed turning his head to the side.

"I wouldn't understand people not looking passed a scar to see the real me? Of people deciding who I am before they get to know me? Of people not getting close to me because of a scar? Nope I understand nothing," Harry snorted starting to eat again.

"I...er..." Bill blinked not sure what to say.

"Your meal will start to dry up soon, you should eat," Harry said softly. Slowly Bill pulled himself to a sitting position and picked up his plate starting to eat while glancing at the teenager by his side every now and then.

From that evening on Harry and Bill started a routine that they settled into comfortably over the next month. After that night Harry returned with breakfast, lunch and supper spending most of the day with Bill as Hermione and Ron decided they were going to attach themselves at the face to each other and seemed to forget that he existed. The two of them spent their time talking, reading, eating or just lying there, if Harry had had a bad night he would doze while Bill pottered around his room. He had also dug out his old sketch pad and pencils and had started sketching again, mainly Harry so that his pad was now full of different images of Harry sitting, lying, reading, thinking, writing, sleeping and eating. Slowly as the month passed on Bill realised that he was becoming attracted to the young teen, after spending so much time with him he realised how mature Harry actually was. They spoke a little about how the Dursleys had treated Harry while he was growing up, Bill couldn't help but feel even more awed at Harry, the fact that he had grown up so loving and caring, so gentle and content when he had been treated the way he had. Bill had to admit towards the end of the month that he was falling for Harry, something which shocked him. Harry was completely different to Fleur, and not only with the fact that he was male. Harry was quiet and thoughtful where Fleur always spoke her mind, Harry had a gentle, humble feel to him where Fleur had been spoilt, Harry stood his ground for something he thought was important but in a calm and quiet manner, where Fleur would sulk until she got her way, Harry was happy just to sit quietly where Fleur always wanted him to take her places or do something with her. Harry was undeniably beautiful, his delicate features, black hair with stunning emerald green eyes, pale skin, petit body and musical voice started to drive Bill mad slowly, especially as Harry slowly started to become more and more comfortable around Bill. Like the first time he fell asleep on Bill's bed he hadn't been able to take his eyes off his sleeping form, all the lines of worry, stress and responsibility faded from his face and he looked so peaceful that Bill couldn't stop himself from drawing him and then just sitting watching him.

"Hey Bill, wake up," Harry laughed as he dashed into the bedroom and landed with a bounce on Bill's bed.

"What? Merlin's balls Harry what time is it?" Bill grumbled sitting up weakly and blinking into the darkness.

"It's five past twelve, my birthday," Harry muttered slightly sheepishly. Bill blinked and then sat up fully.

"Your birthday? Well, happy seventeenth. Feel any older?" he grinned throwing back his blankets and yanking Harry under them.

"Not really. I always stay up to bring in my birthday, when I was little I had no one that would even mention it, so I saw it in myself. Even after I found out I was a wizard and had your family, and Hermione and Hagrid and then Sirius I wasn't ever with anyone to celebrate the day with. This is the first time I've been around anyone besides the Dursleys for my birthday since I was one. I...I wanted to bring it in with you," Harry said softly as he lay his head on Bill's chest and stared up at the canopy of the bed. Bill was slightly startled but he ran his fingers through Harry's hair tenderly.

"I'm glad it's me you want to celebrate it with. Though I think your nuts for wanting to do so," Bill sighed.

"Why? Because you're a scarred recluse that wont come out of his bedroom or speak to anyone but me in anything but grunts or monosyllables?" Harry asked lightly not looking at Bill who was now gawping at Harry for his frankness.

"Well...yes," Bill managed to get out feeling a little raw for Harry having just said it like that.

"Then your silly, your very handsome and brilliant company, I feel comfy just being with you and hate leaving you of a night time. Fleur was an idiot and an airhead and as much as it scares me to say your mother and Hermione were right, if she couldn't see passed the scars – which make you look very rugged and dangerous by the way – then she wasn't worth a second of your time and doesn't deserve to even be in the same room as you let alone with you. You need someone better than that," Harry shrugged. Bill blinked as he absorbed Harry's words before a small smile crept across his lips.

"Any idea who you think I should be with then?" Bill asked cautiously not wanting to read the situation wrong.

"Hm...a little. Did you know Molly and Hermione have been planning a birthday party for me?" Harry changed the subject as he picked up Bill's hand in his and started playing with his fingers absently while wondering at the difference compared to his own hand.

"Really, that will be nice," Bill said slowly.

"Yes...but it would be better if you came with me," Harry said letting go of his hand and rolling onto his stomach. Bill froze as he stared down at Harry's now glittering emerald eyes and hopeful face.

"Harry..."

"Come as my date," Harry asked formally. Bill blinked at Harry and then blinked again.

"You want..."

"I want you to go as my date. I know that I have a large target painted on my back and that I'm..." Harry was cut off when Bill pressed his lips gently to Harry's, almost cautiously to stop whatever he had been about to say.

"Don't speak about yourself like that," Bill murmured pulling away enough that he could speak but so that their mouths still brushed each others.

"I didn't get to finish," Harry grinned cheekily.

"I know you and I can wager a good guess as to what you were going to say," Bill rolled his eyes.

"Bill?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes?" Bill smiled as he cupped Harry's cheek.

"Do...do you like me like...you know like me like me," Harry asked hesitantly turning into the shy and uncertain teenager again. Bill wondered if he had balled up all his courage to just get as far as they had knowing that Harry didn't have a lot of experience when it came to romantic matters. But it didn't matter, now that Bill knew Harry wanted him he didn't plan on letting him go.

"I like you like you Harry. A lot. I just wasn't sure how you felt about me. I'd love to go to your party with you but under one condition," Bill said seriously. Harry glanced at him curiously nodding. "I want you to go out with me, officially, no hiding it," Bill said before laughing as Harry launched himself at him. Wrapping his own arms around Harry's slender waist he hugged him close. "Shall I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you," Harry grinned leaning up to look down at Bill. At first whenever Harry would look at him dead in the face like this Bill would turn his head away, but after being shouted at, glared at, sulked at and having things thrown at him he realised that his scars really didn't bother Harry and it was his reaction to them that upset the teen. Slowly not really sure who was moving their lips met again but this time the questioning was absent from it and all that was there was lust, attraction, affection and something else that Bill couldn't quite put his finger on before he lost himself in the taste of Harry and the feel of his lips moving sensuously against his own. Harry's slightly plumper lips felt like heaven as he stroked them tenderly with his tongue requesting access inside and his heart jumped as Harry hesitantly granted that access but seemed at a loss as to what to do. It was at this point that Bill realised just how innocent Harry was and he pulled him closer as the implications of Harry choosing him shot through his mind. Slowly as not to shock Harry Bill stroked his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth before moving to memorise his teeth, tongue and back to the roof, taking his time and savouring the taste of Harry. Bill felt as though he was a starved man, feasting for the first time in months and placing each taste to memory in case it was a dream or stolen away from him. The feeling of Harry's body pressed against his own, fitting seemingly perfectly into the contours of his own body, one of his legs was pressed against Harry's side, his hand seemed to just fit right on the base of Harry's back, his other hand cupped the back of Harry's neck – his fingers playing with Harry's hair. Cautiously Harry brought his own tongue out to play with Bill's, becoming more confident as Bill teased him playfully until the kiss became heavy and needy, the both of them pressing as close to the others body as they could manage. Not able to take anymore Bill flipped them over so that he was hovering over Harry, their lips still attached and moving against each other's hungrily. Harry had Bill's hair fisted tightly in his hands as he raised his hips and thrusted upwards not really sure what he was doing but seeking to ease the pressure that was building in his groin. Bill gasped at the sudden friction and couldn't stop himself from thrusting back down into the cradle of Harry's hips revelling in the soft mewling sound Harry made. He couldn't believe the level of trust that Harry was placing in his as he lay under him. When they pulled apart Bill couldn't stop the thrill that went through his body as he looked down at Harry and took in his flushed cheeks, full, red kiss bruised lips, sparkling emerald eyes that were more alive than Bill had ever seen them which in turn sent a thrum of contentment through his chest. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards and placing light, teasing kisses on Harry's lips smiling as Harry grumbled and followed him up to capture his lips properly again.

"Bill, please," Harry groaned as he wriggled underneath the redhead needing something more.

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want you to regret anything," Bill sighed against Harry's lips as he held him still with one hand on his hip.

"I want you Bill, everything, anything. I won't regret anything," Harry smiled gently as he brushed a light finger along the scar running down Bill's right cheek before leaning up to kiss him again. Bill smiled happily against Harry's lips before moving to drive Harry as mad as he could until the teen was writhing underneath him gasping and panting. When he entered his first finger into Harry's virgin entrance Harry let out a loud mewling noise and thrust down on the finger. Bill couldn't stop himself from kissing Harry again and adding a second finger. This time Harry tensed but he kissed back as passionately, Bill slowed down and started to prepare Harry slower already feeling a little guilty for hurting him but Harry was wriggling and thrusting down again. He scissored his fingers inside Harry as he started to nibble Harry's neck causing his breath to catch and him to mewl. When Bill removed his fingers after adding a third and fourth Harry let out an annoyed groan and thrust down trying to get him back. Bill chuckled huskily as he added lubrication to his hand before slicking up his cock.

"Last chance to back out Harry," Bill panted as he leant over Harry's body.

"I'm not backing out, now if you don't fuck me I will hex you!" Harry groaned yanking Bill towards him. Bill smiled and kissed Harry tenderly as he lined himself up and slowly started pushing into Harry's stretched and fluttering entrance. Harry gasped as the head of Bill's cock pushed through the ring of his muscles and slipped fully into the tight heat of Harry's body.

"Merlin Harry, your so tight, so hot," Bill groaned and he held himself still to allow Harry to adjust to him. Harry felt a slight burn but it was quickly overrun by the hot, possessive, filling feeling of having Bill inside him. He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Bill's neck and waist before tightening himself around Bill's cock pulling an involuntary thrust and groan from the redhead. "Minx," Bill chucked before he pulled back and thrust deeply back into Harry's body causing them both to gasp. Bill set up a steady rhythm, getting faster when Harry pleaded for him to do so. At some point his hair had come out of it's normal ponytail and was hanging down around them in sweaty tendrils, Harry had one hand fisted in it, his head was tilted back as he groaned and panted out his pleasure, Bill found himself thrusting harder and more desperately at the noises Harry made, the sound of flesh slapping off flesh resounding through the room making him hotter and more aroused than he had, he felt his body falling closer and closer to the edge. As Harry let out a small scream and gripped Bill's shoulder tightly letting Bill know that he had hit Harry's sweet spot. Grinning mischievously Bill thrust shallowly against the same spot pulling gasping yells from Harry. As he started thrusting deeper than before Harry's body easily matched the pattern he set up and they moved together desperately and hungrily, their lips met and they kissed passionately but sloppily, the mere need to be as close as possible driving them. Bill hit Harry's prostrate three times before he felt his body tightening around his cock, Harry let out a yell completely throwing back his head as he felt the spring in his abdomen snap and his orgasm washed over him in a heady rush of black and white, Bill managed only a couple more thrusts as Harry's walls rippled around him before he felt his orgasm pulled from him as well. He grunted as his hips moved shallowly as he emptied himself into Harry before collapsing weakly on top of him. They lay panting and clinging tightly to each other as their sweaty bodies cooled down. When he could finally move Bill rolled to the side so that he wasn't crushing Harry before reaching out and pulling Harry into his side. They lay silently just absorbing the warmth from each others bodies and enjoying the afterglow until Harry shifted so he could lay his head on Bill's chest and throw his arm across Bill's stomach.

"So, any regrets yourself?" Harry asked softly.

"Absolutely not. Any yourself?" Bill smiled down at Harry's content and glowing face already knowing the answer.

"None, are you still coming to my party then?" Harry grinned teasingly.

"Hm well, now that I have had the best part..." Bill drew off teasingly before laughing when Harry whacked him. "The answer will have to be yes. I plan on telling everyone that I snagged the most gorgeous, kind, intelligent, brilliant guy in Britain," Bill said seriously before laughing when Harry scrunched his nose and blushed.

"You need to get your head checked. Mm, I'm tired now," Harry smiled even as he yawned tiredly.

"Then go to sleep Kitten. It's your birthday I think you can sleep in as long as you like," Bill said softly as he started running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Kitten?" Harry snickered.

"Your like a cat, as well as cute and agile. So kitten yes. Now go to sleep you have a big day later," Bill laughed pulling him closer. Harry smiled slightly as he settled down against Bill's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Heya thanks for your reviews, glad that its well liked. To Lone-Angel, I'm going on the knowledge that Bill is someone who being a wizard and growing up with six younger siblings, including the twins, he would have learnt to automatically put silencing and locking charms on his room as soon as he could ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

Harry smiled as he slipped into Bill's room quietly and watched him as he sketched away seemingly completely absorbed in what he was doing. He knew that Bill was nervous, this would be the first time that he was coming outside his room for longer than a few minutes. When they had woken up that morning they had exchanged languid kisses and touches before Harry called Dobby to get them breakfast, which they had eaten in bed with Harry relaxing against Bill's chest. Then he had had to go and get ready to go out, as a present he was being taken shopping in Romania by portkey with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Charlie and Kingsley. They had had a good day, he had been able to buy a completely new wardrobe, he would now be able to get rid of the remaining pieces of clothing that had been Dudley's as well as he much appreciated, but still ill fitting clothes his friends had given him over the years. He knew Bill was attracted to him as he was, but he felt so much more confident and comfortable now that he had his own clothes that actually fit. They had made their way around an old Romanian market picking up bits here and there, just having a good time.

When they got back he had been shoved upstairs so they could put the finishing touches to the kitchen for the party, he had taken his things to his room and changed before hurrying to Bill's room. He felt silly, how much he had missed Bill in the hours that they had been gone, he missed sitting having lunch with him and just sitting relaxing with him. He was looking forward to his party, but mostly getting Bill out the room and getting to spend it with him.

Now he cleared his throat to get Bill's attention watching slightly amused as Bill jumped and looked up at him startled. Smiling he watched as Bill realised what he was wearing before he let out a groan.

"What?" Harry asked innocently leaning against the door.

"Your trying to kill me," Bill groaned not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry grinned.

"Like Morgana you don't. Get over here," Bill snorted putting his pad onto the nightstand. Harry hurriedly closed the distance and slipped himself onto Bill's lap. He sighed happily when Bill gripped his shirt and tugged him forwards to kiss him. Harry buried his fingers into Bill's loose hair and kissed back hungrily, pressing as close against his firm body as he could get as Bill's arms wrapped around his waist. When they eventually pulled back Harry pressed light kisses along the scars on Bill's face. He felt Bill's hands fisting in his shirt and his body tensing but Harry carried on along the line of claw marks that ran across most of his face. "Harry," Bill said tightly trying to turn his face away but Harry gripped it and finished along the line.

"Missed you," Harry murmured placing one last kiss on the scars and then snuggled into his body.

"I still think your crazy but I'm not thick enough to complain. Are you sure you want me there tonight? I'm not exactly the best company right now," Bill asked cautiously before wincing at the look that Harry gave him.

"I think I'm going to throw stuff at you again," Harry said decisively after a moment.

"Merlin don't! I still have concussion from last time. You have scarily good aim," Bill groused.

"Then stop saying stupid things, I would have asked you if I didn't want you to come with me," Harry huffed crossing his arms.

"Ok, ok thought I would just give you one last chance before its too late to change your mind," Bill smiled slightly kissing Harry's chin and neck until he gave in and uncrossed his arms.

"Please tell me you haven't spent the entire day sitting here thinking that I was going to change my mind," Harry sighed wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, at Bill's sheepish look Harry groaned and gave his hair a rough tug. "You're an idiot William Fabian Weasley. If I didn't change my mind about you while you were in here doing a grumpy vampire impression I'm not going to change it when you are improving. Besides I've had a crush on you since the Quidditch world cup, not going to let you go now I have you," Harry grinned.

"The Quidditch World cup?" Bill blinked shocked.

"Of course, I was fourteen, had not long realised my sexuality and then there's Ron mysterious, sexy, rugged older brother with a great smile, gorgeous body and a slight bad boy thing in opposition to his intelligence. Add on a cool job, amazing sense of humour and friendly personality, my hormones didn't stand a chance," Harry snickered.

"Huh…I thought you preferred Charlie to be honest," Bill admitted tugging Harry closer.

"Oh I also noticed Charlie was good looking, but you…you were different," Harry smiled running his fingers through Bill's loose hair. "Oh I got you something," Harry tugged out the shrunk package he had in his pocket and enlarged it.

"I don't think you get the point of birthdays Harry," Bill shook his head as he accepted the package.

"I saw it and had to buy it," Harry chuckled, grinning when Bill took off the paper and beamed at the new sketch book with a beautiful leather binding. "You just need to buy new paper for it, put it in the back and tap that swirl and the paper will attach itself," Harry explained.

"Its perfect, thank you Harry. I haven't sketched for pleasure in about three years, I'm remembering how much I enjoyed it now," Bill smiled running his fingers over the detail on the front.

"Your good at it. What we're you drawing when I came in?" Harry asked curiously reaching for the almost full sketch pad. He blushed furiously when he saw the almost finished image of himself lying with only a sheet covering his waist fast asleep, it was clearly from this morning when he had woken to find Bill watching him with a slightly stunned expression, gently combing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Sorry I just…well I needed a distraction so I started drawing and you what I'm like when I'm drawing I just started drawing and that was what I started and then I couldn't stop because you looked so…" Bill blinked and took a deep breath from behind the hand that was covering his mouth as Harry chuckled amused.

"Its fine, its amazing, like all your pictures. Its just a shock seeing how you see me," Harry smiled lightly running his finger down the page. "Now come on! We need to get you ready," Harry wriggled out of Bill's lap and went over to Bill's wardrobe and started rummaging around to find something suitable.

"You want me to get all dressed up now as well?" Bill mock groaned.

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully popping the P. "How about this?" Harry asked turning with a set of blue robes and black dragon hide trousers in his hands only to blink when Bill who was right behind him wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him against his body crushing their lips together. Groaning Harry stretched onto his toes and kissed back, melting against Bill's firm body as Bill's tongue traced over the roof of Harry's mouth.

"I was pulled towards you as well, when we first met. I wouldn't call it attraction so much because I felt like a dirty old man, but a pull. And then when me and mum came for the third trial, Merlin Harry you had changed so much, grown up even more but you were still too young," Bill confessed against Harry's shoulder.

"We're together now, I'm of age, and yes you're a dirty old man, but luckily a good looking one," Harry grinned. He laughed when Bill mock pouted he pushed the clothes into Bill's hands. "I got told that I had to be down in twenty minutes, someone will come looking for me soon," Harry urged him. He sat patiently as Bill changed, unashamedly dragging his eyes over the skin that was revealed before it was recovered before standing when Bill was done.

"Wait a second. I obviously haven't got out to get you anything so I had to improvise a little. Here this is for you," Bill said nervously catching Harry's hand as he turned to leave the room and pressing a small, badly wrapped present into it.

"You wrap as well as Ron," Harry smiled brightly at Bill who was watching him nervously. Slowly he unwrapped the present, pulling back the paper to reveal an odd cross shaped charm on a leather chord.

"The charm is an Egyptian ankh. It stands for a couple of things, protection, eternal life, strength, life and stability. I also charmed it with as many protection charms and wards as it will take, it will absorb some of the power of lower level attacks and then use the power to…well recharge itself," Bill explained quickly as Harry ran his finger over the charm feeling the warm buzz of Bill's magic.

"I love it…thank you. How long have you been making this?" Harry breathed in shock as he felt the power in the charm.

"Just under a month, I don't sleep all through the night so I worked on it then and when you weren't here," Bill shrugged, clearly aiming for nonchalant and not managing. Smiling happily Harry slipped the leather around his neck and felt as the two ends sealed together, the charm fell just passed the hollow of his throat. "It will only come off if you want to take it off," Bill explained.

"I love it, really, thank you," Harry smiled reaching up to kiss Bill.

"Its not much," he mumbled when Harry pulled away. Grinning Harry shook his head as he ran his finger along the charm.

"Its perfect, something you put thought into, something personal," Harry said firmly pressing a deep kiss to Bill's lips.

"I'm glad you like it, the charm is something I bought on my first trip to Egypt. I was apprenticing as a curse breaker, we were only there for two weeks but I fell in love with it. The next year I had a permanent post," Bill told him. Harry thought about arguing about Bill giving him something so important and worth sentimental value but when he saw the look in Bill's eyes the argument died on his lips and he just kissed him again.

"Thank you," He said simply. Bill grinned at him looking boyish. Chuckling Harry straightened Bill's robes before holding his hand out questioningly. Sucking in a deep breath Bill grasped Harry's hand and allowed him to lead him out his bedroom and downstairs for the first time in a month. He winced as his hand grew uncomfortably sweaty but Harry's just gave a light squeeze as they reached the hallway and he led him towards the kitchen. "Is it safe to come in?" Harry called knocking on the door.

"Two seconds!" Hermione's panicked voice came from behind the door and they listened with amusement to the mass of muffled voices and thumps and bangs behind the door before it suddenly became deadly silent. "Okay!" Hermione called after a few seconds.

"You ready for this?" Harry murmured softly glancing at Bill who was slightly worryingly pale.

"Ready when you are," Bill took a deep breath and reached forward to open the door himself. Harry's breath caught when he saw how the kitchen had been transformed, brightly coloured streamers, balloons and lanterns filled the room with colour, the scrubbed table had been covered with a white table cloth and had a red runner the entire table was covered with various party foods and sweets and in the centre of the table was a huge four tier chocolate cake with white icing around the edges and forming _Happy Birthday Harry _on the top with seventeen candles and two of the twins two hour, multi coloured burning sparklers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the room was also filled everyone that he was close to. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley, McGonagall and Hagrid. Smiling happily he stepped into the room with Bill close behind him, and that's when everyone's attention as one fell on their joined hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Here is the next update, hope that people are enjoying this so far. This chapter is a little bit of a transition chapter really, will be moving towards the horcrux hunt and how Harry and Bill's relationship will change the events. So hope you like it and please keep reading. **

**RougeNya's comment, I agree way too little for these two.**

**Blademaxwell-goddessofdeath, They are such a perfect couple for each other aren't they *sigh* lol.**

**The Dark Lady Voldemort, here's your next update sorry it took so long but my recovery time from graduation wasn't brilliant lol. Hope it was worth the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

The silence in the room seemed to stretch out for ages as everyone absorbed what they were seeing before, naturally, the silence was broken by Fred and George.

"No wonder you were so…"

"Eager to get back Harry! You sly…"

"Dog you!" They chuckled.

"I think that's more likely to be Bill," Tonks snickered.

"Seriously? We thought you've been locked in your room brooding over everything and you've been seducing poor, innocent Harry here?" Charlie laughed walking forwards to slap Bill on the shoulder playfully. Bill had lowered his face slightly so his scars were mostly hidden by his hair despite the tight, comforting grip that Harry hand on his larger hand. Now he lifted his head slightly to meet his brother's eyes.

"More like he was seducing me," He smiled weakly.

"Hey! Your making me look like I took advantage of you," Harry grinned stepping closer and nudging Bill's shoulder lightly with his own, well more like his bicep considering their height difference.

"W…wait…I thought…Ginny and…but…" Molly stammered looking between Harry and Bill, their joined hands and Ginny before back again. Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione burst out laughing while Ginny let out a groan. Harry felt Bill's entire body tensing beside him, rolling his eyes he punched him in the arm with his free hand gaining a surprised look from Charlie while Bill winced and looked sheepishly at him.

"Mum! How many times do I have to tell you, me and Harry are not getting together! Not now, not ever! I mean it's just ew," Ginny scrunched her nose as she shivered.

"Gee thanks ever so much Gin," Harry sniffed.

"Harry your gay, the thought of even kissing Gin makes you go pale," Ron snorted from where he was propping himself up on Neville's shoulder.

"Harrison, my darling, does my brother speak the truth?" Ginny gasped dramatically laying a hand over her heart.

"Alas Ginerva, my dearest...it is the truth," Harry sighed.

"Then my darling we shall just have to part in sweet sorrow, knowing we were never meant to be," Ginny sniffed, aware that they now had the attention of the entire kitchen.

"My heart shall always belong to you fairest Ginerva...just not my libido," Harry sighed taking her free hand in both of his and placed it over his own heart.

"Oh alas my love, we truly could never have been...I was only in it for the money and the sex," Ginny swooned.

"Ginny! Harry!" Molly gasped as Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus and Tonks burst out laughing. Bill blinked between his sister and boyfriend before him and Charlie joined in the laughter. Bill wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him against his chest, pressing a quick but warm kiss against his neck.

"Molly dear, I think Harry, Ginny and now Bill have made it quite clear. You need to stop," Arthur said from where he was standing watching slightly amused.

"Are you happy Cub?" Harry blinked at the nickname turning to meet Remus's amber eyes, finding a wealth of emotion there that before had only been slightly visible.

"Yeah Remy, I'm happy," Harry smiled at the werewolf.

"Then congratulations. Both of you, I wish you many happy years," Remus smiled wrapping Harry in a tight hug before reaching up to grip Bill's arm. "You hurt him, Mooney will rip you to pieces," He added with a wide grin.

"Erm…ok?" Bill cleared his throat as a slightly embarrassing squeak came out.

"That's good. Come on, what do you want to drink," Remus tugged Harry's arm to pull him further into the kitchen, and so Bill considering he was still firmly attached to Harry's waist.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We stocked up on it you junkie," Hermione laughed coming to join them. "So when did this happen?" She asked looking incredibly amusedly at Harry causing him to blush and glare at her.

"Well officially we've been together less than a day," Harry shrugged shyly.

"And unofficially?" Kingsley grinned.

"Probably since Harry stepped into the room a month ago and told me to stop being pathetic," Bill said but he edged back right behind Harry so they were pressed together. Harry linked their fingers together on his waist and gave them a light squeeze.

"You said what?" Charlie choked looking at Harry unsurely.

"I snapped at him, saying I didn't want his pity and he told me to stop being pathetic then," Bill smiled at the memory as Harry started blushing again.

"No wonder you weren't bothered when these two were playing tonsil hockey with each other, you were busy giving it tough love with our recluse," Ginny snickered.

"Here we are, Butterbeer and a Butterbeer with firewhisky," Remus held the glasses out to them.

"Are you ok having alcohol with the potions your on?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah it's fine," Bill grinned honestly at him, his face relaxed for the first time since they had left his bedroom. Ignoring the looks the others were exchanging around them Harry smiled warmly back up at him.

"So does this mean you're going to stop hiding in your room?" Ron asked bluntly wincing when both Hermione and Harry whacked him on either arm. "Geez! You two are all bones!" he groaned.

"Tea spoon Ronald! Tea spoon!" Hermione huffed confusing everyone around them.

"He's beyond the tea spoon," Harry glared dangerously at Ron causing him to gulp.

"I would back away littler…"

"Brother if we were you Harry…"

"Has that dangerous look that will…"

"Turn your hair purple if your not careful," Fred and George snickered.

"Ok, what?" Charlie blinked looking between them. "Tea spoon? Purple hair?" He asked confused.

"Hermione decided that Ron has the emotional range of a tea spoon," Harry answered as he leant back against Bill. "And the twins thought they would be clever and try and prank Luna, so I turned their hair florescent purple," He shrugged.

"Harry gets very protective of me," Luna smiled her normal faraway look as she skipped over and gave him a hug, not caring that Bill was getting a half hug as he hadn't had time to step away. "I would be careful, Remus is scary but Hermione and me will curse your balls off and feed them to you through a straw," She beamed at Bill before giving another squeeze and wandering back to an amused Neville's side.

"Your friends are scary," Bill said lowly blinking after the least dangerous looking girl in the wizarding world shocked.

"You should see what your sister can do," Harry snorted reaching up to pat Bill's cheek. Bill leant down and quickly pressed their lips together, being allowed to kiss Harry was so new and amazing that he couldn't pass up the chance with Harry's head tilted towards him, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. But also the contact with Harry provided an enormous amount of comfort and relaxed the nervousness that he was feeling at being in such a crowd. Harry kept his hand on Bill's cheek as his eyes fluttered shut and he pressed back against Bill, raising onto his toes so he could press back firmer. They pulled away after a few moments reluctantly, aware of where they were. But Harry buried his fingers in Bill's hair and pressed another light kiss before he looked back to the others, flushing lightly when he realised they had everyone's attention.

"Are they done yet?" Well almost everyone's attention. Ron pulled his hands away from his eyes when Hermione tugged an his arms, though her eyes were slightly glazed.

"I so didn't need to see that," Ron groaned.

"As opposed to the rest of us having to see you and Hermione attempting to suck each others tonsils out every few seconds?" Harry snorted. Ron and Hermione both turned an amusing shade of red.

"Yes well…Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione coughed raising her glass. The room all chorused the same causing Harry to flush at the attention and scowl at the now smirking Hermione.

"I hate you," He muttered causing her to laugh.

"Don't be so shy Harry, its your coming of age," Ginny snickered patting his arm.

"Oh Bill its good to see you up and about, how are you feeling?" Molly had apparently gotten over her shock and she made her way across to the group. Harry felt as though the wind had been driven out of him as Bill's arm tightened drastically around his waist, practically feeling the anxiety rising from the man behind him.

Quickly he threw pointed looks to Ginny and Ron who stepped out the wonky circle they had formed to intercept their mum.

"Mum, not here yeah? I don't think Bill wants attention on him," Ginny said in an undertone so only a few of them could hear them.

"That is really, really creepy, you know that don't you," Charlie blinked as Ginny led Molly over to Arthur still speaking softly.

"What is?" Ron asked confused.

"That whole, speaking to each other without actually saying anything," Remus answered amused.

"Oh…huh never noticed that we do that," Harry shrugged before taking a sip of his Butterbeer with a happy sigh.

"You want to make up to Harry, forget the chocolate get him a case of Butterbeer," Ron snickered ignoring Harry flipping him off, to Remus's choking on his own drink.

"I guess it makes sense with how much the bunch of you have been through together. I think we underestimate you all too much," Kingsley's deep baritone joined in as he stepped over to them.

"Kings, you made it," Harry beamed wriggling forward to give Kingsley a hug. Kingsley grinned when he saw the dark look on Bill's face, giving Harry a squeeze before letting him go.

"I think your lover is getting jealous," Kingsley murmured as he pulled back. Turning Harry smiled at Bill amused as he stepped back into the redhead's grip.

"I didn't know you two were so close," Remus blinked seemingly asking the question Bill wanted to ask. His arm was firm around Harry's waist as though he was worried Harry was about to run off.

"Kingsley has been offering some help book and spell wise over the last year for us," Hermione smiled, looking between them having clearly caught the interaction.

"Oh…erm…" Bill's ears flushed red, adorably to Harry as he realised how he had acted. Standing onto his toes he kissed the start of the scars where they began only inches above Bill's mouth. Bill tensed before relaxing his body and grip on Harry at the unspoken message.

"Not being ignorant Potter, good job good job! Preparing yourself," Moody nodded enthusiastically from where he was standing just across the room. No one missed the look that Harry, Ron and Hermione shared, and Bill definitely didn't miss Harry's hand tightening on his arm almost painfully. Bill felt a stab of fear at what not only his new lover but his little brother was planning to do. He had only just got Harry, he had only spent a month in the teen's presence but it was enough for him to feel a stab of fear at the idea of him being away from him.

"Yes well, now isn't a time for discussing these things, this is a celebration," Remus said with a slightly forced smile, a similar fear to what Bill was feeling clear in his amber eyes.

"Of course, now everyone tuck in, tuck in! The food will just be going to waste otherwise," Molly smiled. Bill frowned when the threesome shared another look before everyone shuffled round the table to start filling plates. He had no intention what so ever of letting Harry run off without him, of not being by his side.

"Remus here, you like ham don't you?" Tonks stuck the plate of ham sandwiches across the table and nearly threw the entire contents of the tray at Remus in her eagerness. Harry winced sympathetically at Remus before turning to look down the other end of the table so that Tonks and Remus wouldn't see the grin he couldn't hide. Tonks was clearly still hoping Remus would suddenly become attracted to her.

"Wait till she finds out Remus is gay," Ron snorted amused causing Charlie and Bill to choke shocked.

"He really should just tell her, it would make everything a lot easier," Hermione tutted though she was watching Tonks's attempts at flirting with amusement in her eyes.

"Remus is gay?" Charlie whispered blinking shocked at the bright red werewolf who was trying to fend Tonks off.

"As I am," Harry nodded before grabbing Bill's hand and tugging him to where Remus was starting to look uncomfortable. "Remy, could you pass those cauldron cakes please?" Harry asked nudging Remus lightly. Shooting Harry a grateful look he reached for the cakes as Tonks slunk down the table pouting.

"Thank you, thank you," Remus sighed in relief.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, the longer I leave it the harder it gets," Remus groaned miserably causing Bill and Harry to start laughing. "Its not funny!"

"Oh come on Remy it is," Harry snickered.

"Just because you got the man you've been drooling over since you were fourteen doesn't mean you should torture Remus," Kingsley smirked, stepping quickly out the way when Harry swung at him blushing darkly.

"I still can't believe that you liked me that long," Bill grinned goofily before wheezing when Harry whacked him in the chest giving him a glare as his cheeks heated up even redder. "Geez! You are all knuckles!" he complained rubbing his sore chest.

"Its my birthday you're meant to be nice to me," Harry huffed.

"Well we could mention about how…"

"Much we had to listen to you…"

"Talking about Bill and how…"

"Amazing and cool he was all through…" Before Fred or George could finish Harry flicked his wand at them both and they blinked when only a squeaking noise came out when they tried to speak. Ron, Neville and Ginny clapped approvingly while Hermione just chuckled and turned away.

"Hey I want to hear the rest of that!" Bill complained through his laughter.

"Do not make me hit you again, I'll be accused of domestic violence!" Harry pouted at him only making the redhead laugh louder, not helped by Fred and George squeaking away in the background.

"You love me too much to abuse me. Throw things at me, tug my hair yes, but hit me never," Bill grinned boyishly again wrapping himself around Harry.

"Your lucky for that," Harry snickered.

"Do we want to know the throwing things comment?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was being stupid about his scars, and shouting at him wasn't working so…" Harry shrugged pressing his flushed cheek against Bill's shoulder.

"So you threw things at him?" Remus laughed.

"Nothing that would hurt him," Harry defended.

"No but you have bloody scary aim with a drawing pad," Bill snorted rubbing his forehead in memory.

"Well you shouldn't say such stupid things," Harry huffed fixing his intense green eyes onto Bill.

"I was telling the truth, I am scarred," Bill argued.

"Not hideously though!" Harry's eyes darkened warningly.

"Maybe," Bill shrugged.

"I'd just agree, when he gives you that look you are never going to win," Ginny said softly.

"There is no maybe about this Bill," Harry said firmly tugging Bill down to face level by his lapels, both of them unaware that they had the attention of nearly the entire kitchen again.

"I'm sorry," Bill smiled warmly at Harry. Harry snorted and lightly tugged Bill's hair before turning to finish filling his plate as though nothing had happened.

"You two are…"

"So cute!" Fred and George cooed.

"Oh good, you found your way out of my spell," Harry rolled his eyes before groaning as he took a bite of the chicken rolls. "This is fantastic Molly!"

"Hey one of us could have done the food," Ginny huffed.

"Its cooked, not char grilled so nope, you didn't do the food," Harry snickered dodging lightly out the way of the sausage roll that flew his way.

"Bloody seekers," Ginny scowled.

"And you call yourself a chaser, how you manage to score goals with that aim I don't know," Harry teased. He dodged the second sausage roll only ti turn at the yell and start laughing as Bill fished a soggy sausage roll out his drink.

Everyone wandered around from group to group chattering lightly, the subject of the war firmly avoided, McGonagall going so far as to silence Mad Eye when he nearly brought it up again a few times. He was shocked to get a big hug off his Head of House and a warm congratulations to himself and Bill. The others teased him about being her favourite once she was out of earshot.

"Time to blow out the candles and cut the cake! Birthday boy to the front!" Molly called waving Harry over with a beaming smile. Harry shuffled in front of the cake already blushing at all the attention. Bill and Remus were close by him on his right, Molly and Arthur to his left. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier dear, I honestly thought you and Ginny…but you've made him smile again, so thank you," Molly whispered in his ear as she gave him a tight hug. Harry smiled shyly at her before squeezing back earning an ear splitting grin from the woman.

"Come on! We want to eat some cake!" Ron complained good naturedly from across the table.

"Ok, ok!" Harry smiled good naturedly backing out of Molly's grip and turning to the amazing cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Bill said placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck, the touch sending a shiver of both desire and contentness through his body. Looking around the table he took in the faces of the people that he loved and cared about most in his life, even Mad Eye was amongst the small circle of people he truly counted as a friend. All of them were gathered here to celebrate his birthday, to try and give him a special day despite everything that was happening and as he leant forwards to blow out the candles he could only think of one thing, one wish that whispered through his mind as he blew out the candles.

"_Keep them safe," _


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Firstly I would like to apologise for my lack of updating, haven't been very well lately so I haven't been updating as much as I would like. Also to give warning that I am going away for a week on Wednesday, but I am hoping to update a couple before I go away. **

**Ioname2you's comment, Bill and Harry are the perfect pairing aren't they XD thank you very much for your comments it really is lovely to hear my stories are liked. And thought it was a good idea for Bill to have gone on the hunt with them as a curse breaker. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**BladeMaxwell, Ah your ahead of me! lol, you picked up on the hint on the fact Remus will be getting a relationship in here. I already have his lover picked out, and hope it will be enjoyed though probably a bit of a shock XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Here we go XD And it was a brilliant night, unfortunetly became ill after it :{**

**Now done with my jabbering, on with the chapter, please enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

"Your not going anywhere without me," Bill said firmly startling Harry from where he had been settled against Bill's chest and falling asleep. He had waited until Molly and Arthur had definitely gone to bed before sneaking out. A grumbling, blushing Ron assured Harry that he would cover for him if needed.

Harry had unsurely entered Bill's room but when he saw Bill's welcoming smile he had quickly hurried across the bedroom and slipped into the bed beside Bill. He had been welcomed with drugging, fire inducing kisses being pressed to his lips as Bill tugged him to straddle his lap, burning touches being exchanged between them. Harry found that he was becoming rapidly obsessed with Bill's chest the more he was allowed to see the perfectly sculpted, tanned expanse of flesh to the point where he had found himself wanting to run his hands over the shapely muscles at the party tonight.

Bill groaned into his mouth and flicked his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth in response to Harry questing fingers running along his rapidly heating flesh. His own hands were busy petting lightly and teasingly down Harry's sides before dipping into the loose waist band of Harry's new but still slightly big pyjama pants and cupped the arse cheeks that had been driving him mad all night. He cupped the fleshy globes and started massaging them, grinning when Harry jerked in his lap and let out a hum, a bloody hum, into Bill's mouth.

Almost unconsciously Harry's hips started thrusting against Bill's rapidly growing cock, his own erection rubbing against Bill's firm stomach. Bill let out a husky chuckle when Harry's fingers honed in on the tie in his hair and tugged it out, combing his fingers through the loose hair as his hips started rocking at a firmer pace as pleasure started fizzling over his senses.

"Shut up," He grumbled lightly into Bill's mouth before it was caught in another mind numbing, toe curling kiss. Bill's tongue cutting through his mouth and tangling with Harry's.

"You…have a hair fetish," Bill chuckled pulling away just as his finger found Harry's entrance. Harry groaned as Bill started gently rubbing his finger over the twitching flesh leaving Harry unsure whether he wanted to thrust back to get more of Bill's finger, the full complete feeling from earlier in his mind, or forwards to get some more of that delicious friction.

"Your…complaining?" Harry grinned nipping at Bill's bottom lip. Bill was slightly surprised at the rougher action but definitely wasn't disappointed.

"Definitely not," He grinned before lunging forwards so that Harry flopped onto the bed and he pressed himself firmly against Harry's front. Harry's legs bracketed Bill's hips as he wrapped them around Bill's waist and tugged him forwards so that their cocks brushed together again. Bill pushed down more forcefully and ground their groins together causing Harry to groan and throw back his head as his hands tightened in Bill's hair.

Curious to see how that Harry would react Bill leant forwards and nipped at the pale expanse of Harry's neck, listening delightedly to the moan Harry gave as his hips jerked against Bill's.

"Do you like that?" Bill asked huskily against the reddened skin before he started suckling at the flesh to ease the sting.

"Yes," Harry sighed breathlessly holding Bill's head to his neck as his fingers scratched lightly against Bill's scalp.

"Harder?" Bill asked pulling back to admire the nice large red mark developing on Harry's neck, clear against his pale skin.

"Harder," Harry nodded. As Bill's teeth sank a little firmer into the soft flesh Harry gave out a low mewl and squirmed underneath Bill.

"You are delicious my Kitten," Bill sighed leaning back up to run his tongue along Harry's mouth before kissing him again firmly as he awkwardly tugged Harry's pyjama pants down without breaking their kiss. He was slightly shocked as Harry took the initiative and tugged down Bill's trousers. He would never have imagined that Harry had been a virgin the night before, not the way he was kissing him back, suckling on his tongue and rubbing himself against Bill.

"Bill," Harry groaned out tearing their mouths apart as Bill teased his finger over Harry's entrance again, the pure need in Harry's voice making Bill' cock twitch against his lovers.

"What do you want love?" Bill purred as he rubbed his middle finger more firmly against the fluttering pucker, allowing the tip of his finger to push lightly inside before pulling back getting an annoyed groan from Harry.

"Bill please! Need you in me!" Harry growled out frustrated even as a blush spread across his cheeks at the words. Bill groaned at the words coming from Harry's until yesterday innocent lips. Hurriedly summoning lube onto his fingers he absently threw his wand to the side as his slipped a finger slowly into Harry's burning hot channel. "More! Not going to break for Merlin's sake!" Harry snapped thrusting down onto the finger loving the feel of the stretch of his muscles around Bill's finger, feeling the slightly callused tip rubbing against his walls.

"Been thinking about this all day, wanted you so much, wanted to be inside you so bad when you were pressed against me downstairs," Bill murmured into Harry's ear nipping and sucking alternately at Harry's ear lobe. The words and the feeling going straight from Harry's ear to his cock. He sighed out happily as Bill pushed another finger into him a lot quicker and started thrusting them giving Harry a fraction of the friction that he desired.

Another finger had him arching back with a groan that sounded needy even to his own ears, the second groan came from the set of teeth sinking into his collar bone with just enough pain to send tingles of pleasure through his system. He was barely aware of his free hand scratching red marks into Bill's bare back but his felt the rumble of approval Bill gave from the mouth sucking at his throbbing skin.

"Ready?" Bill asked as he pulled his fingers out. He barely suppressed a chuckle at the eager nod that he got. Looking down at Harry as he slicked himself and suddenly had to clamp down on the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming too early as he took in the sight of his lover spread out on the bed, black hair contrasting with the red duvet. His emerald green eyes were blown with pleasure, the green darker than they normally were as they watched Bill's hand working on his cock. Harry's pale skin showed up his flush of arousal in a way Bill had never seen with a lover, he could literally watch the cherry blush flowing down Harry's cheeks, down his neck, past his collarbones, past his nipples. With his slender body, sharp hip bones and that gorgeous flush Bill felt more than lucky, and as though he would never get enough of this. He took a moment to admire the way his own tanned skin complimented Harry's pale skin as his cupper Harry's hip while positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

He pressed his lips against Harry's as he pushed himself achingly slowly into Harry. Harry let out a guttural groan as he felt every inch of Bill being pushed into him slowly, teasingly, he could feel every bump and vein of Bill's cock pushing along his walls, stretching him open intently. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pressed himself into Bill, his lips moving with Bill's hungrily, the pleasure rising in his body as the burn from Bill's entrance faded and warmth washed over him.

He pressed his face into Bill's neck and breathed in his scent, something he could only describe as a hot smell mixed with lemon, and now sweat and sex. Slowly Bill pulled out before thrusting back in, barely giving Harry a chance to recover before pulling back and slamming back in. Harry groaned out and arched into the thrusts, gradually getting louder and louder as Bill's thrusts got faster and harder.

Bill listened to the groans and mewls falling from Harry's lips, the noises falling like a litany driving him on, their bodies moving in perfect sync after forty minutes, his thrusts moving from languid and slow to fast, sharp thrusts. Harry moved with him, their bodies twisting and moving together like they were in a dance, their slick and sweaty bodies sticking and sliding off each other whenever they lay chest to chest, Bill sometimes pushing up so that he could thrust with more power at a different angle.

Finally just as Harry thought that he was going to go mad from pleasure, his head was buzzing and completely blank except for the repetition of more now yes there Merlin, Bill slammed once more into his prostate dead on with the blunt head of his cock and the spring in Harry's stomach snapped as his orgasm rocketed through his body. Screaming out he arched in a way that Bill thought would almost be painful, his hands and nails biting into Bill's biceps as his cum spurted up his chest and even felt flecks hitting his chin. Just as his body was trembling from the intense pleasure rocking through him he felt Bill pressing into him as far as he could manage before he could feel his cock twitching inside him before he felt the hot wash of cum inside him as Bill tensed and growled out his own completion.

They lay for a good ten minutes, panting and just holding onto each other as they both wound down, their skin cooling off both feeling drained and completely relaxed. Eventually they managed to shift themselves so Bill could cast a cleaning charm to clean them both of the drying cum on their skin before they shifted themselves so they were lying the right way up on the bed and so that they could rest their heads on the pillows. Well Bill rested his head on the pillow, Harry decided that Bill's chest would make a better pillow. They arranged the covers back around themselves and settled down contently and satisfied. Harry was in a warm and happy state as he lay listening to the steady beat of Bill's heart and moved with the rise and fall of his chest. He was getting ready to fall into a doze when Bill suddenly spoke, quickly waking Harry up and shaking away the happy buzz he had been in.

"You know I'm not going to let you go anywhere without me," Bill said softly, not stopping from where he was running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Go? Go where?" Harry decided on playing it dumb as he fought not to tense in Bill's arms. Suddenly completely stupidly aware of the fact that he was lying naked against Bill.

"Wherever it is that you, my brother and Hermione are planning on going or what you are planning on doing," Bill said calmly even though he was aware of Harry tensing.

"We're not…" Harry started to deny but then stopped. He couldn't lie to Bill, he wouldn't lie to him. "Please don't do this, I don't want to fight and I don't want to have to lie to you," he sighed tiredly burrowing closer into Bill's side.

"So don't lie, and don't fight with me. I have no intention of letting you out my sight and away from my side to go into danger without me," Bill responded firmly. "And I seriously doubt that Remus hasn't already covered the three of you, your belongings and anything else he can think of in tracking charms while covering this place in various spells to let him know if you try and run away,"

"Remus knows we're planning on leaving?" Harry groaned raising his head. He squeaked slightly when Bill's strong arms tightened around him almost painfully at the admission out loud that they were planning on running off. "Bill?"

"Its selfish of me I know, but I can't let you go when I've just got you," Bill murmured into Harry's hair holding him firmly against him.

"Bill…I…Dumbledore gave me something that I have to do, something important that has to be done to be able to defeat Voldemort. The information though, its dangerous, and disgusting, and the less people that know the better. Its not about trust, its about as little people knowing as possible. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione," Harry rambled trying to explain without Bill getting offended or upset at him.

"Dumbledore was wrong. Harry as good as you are, you, Ron and Hermione are only seventeen, surely any help you can get will be best. I'm a curse breaker, Remus is brilliant at Defence and he's a werewolf, his senses and skills will come in helpful for whatever you need to do. I don't want you to have to do this by yourself…without me," Bill said intently.

"I don't want to do this without you either but…let me talk to Hermione and Ron about this?" Harry's eyes pleaded for understanding as they met Bill's own azure ones, praying to anyone that would listen that Bill wouldn't take this the wrong way and think this was about him not trusting him.

"Alright, tomorrow talk to them. Now we need to get some sleep," Bill's smile was warm and not forced at all making Harry believe he understood. The older man's arms relaxed slightly around him so they weren't squeezing as tightly anymore but held onto him. Both of them wriggled to get comfortable before Bill flicked his wand at the candle to plunge them into darkness.

The next morning they had both made it down for breakfast after everyone else was already seated, their late night activities, their conversation and then the pair of them lying awake thinking it over for an hour or so after the conversation meant that they had slept in a little later. Harry had been worried with the silence that had filled the room as they got up and dressed, he had believed the night before that Bill hadn't been upset with him but he had been worried that Bill had been lying. He had jumped when a pair of arms had wrapped tightly around his waist and tugged him against Bill's warm, hard body and held him tightly. The hungry, deep, forceful kisses Bill had pressed to his lips had assured him that everything was fine between them. As had the warm hand wrapped around his as they walked down to the kitchen.

It was still only the second time that Bill had left his room in a month, the night before he had gradually relaxed as the evening went on and no one ran screaming from the room, but Harry could feel the tension in his lovers body again as they stepped into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at them.

"I really don't want or need to know!" Molly said sharply as the twins opened their mouths, no doubt for something crude to come out. Harry had blushed darkly as he sat down beside Ginny while Charlie, snickering, had clapped Bill on the shoulder as he sat between him and Harry. Chatter had been light and easy, except Harry who had been fairly silent. When breakfast was finished Harry had grabbed Hermione and Ron, shooting Bill a pointed look before they disappeared upstairs somewhere.

That had been nearly seven hours ago and Bill was starting to get worried. He had filled Remus in on what had been discussed the night before so the two of them were both twitchingly anxious. Charlie had spent a few hours with him, chatting and catching up. Bill felt guilty that he had pushed his younger brother away, they had been close growing up and he knew that he had hurt Charlie by not letting him in. But after lunch when the threesome hadn't shown up Charlie had wandered off when Bill had done anything but started twitching, Molly had been concerned and wanted to go and get them, but Arthur with a knowing look in his eyes had talked her down.

"Hey, you two mind coming upstairs?" Ron asked as he slipped drawing room where Bill and Remus were agitatedly trying to find something to do to distract themselves with while Charlie, Mad Eye and Arthur shooting them annoyed looks as they had clearly been annoying them as the hours ticked by.

"Sure," Both of them stood quick enough to make Mad Eye's hand twitch towards his wand and hurried out of the room after Ron who led them upstairs. Both of them were shocked when they were led into the Black library, Sirius had mentioned it off and on but he had never been able to open the library, only the Black heir could open it up, but apparently the house's magic had been restricting Sirius from doing so. The second shock they got was the state of the library. There were fourteen stacks on either side of the room as well as bookshelves around the entirety of the outside of the room, stacked full of books of various ages, some of them looking ancient. Ron led them down the centre between the standing stacks on either side of the room and to the very end of the room where there was a large space around about the size of the drawing room by itself, it looked as though the four desks and matching chairs were already here, the trio seemed to have added a large board that was covered with hundreds of pieces of paper, some of them covered in writing, some of them pictures. The floor and desks were strewn with books, pieces of parchment in use and balled up.

"Sorry about the mess, we're kind of mid research," Hermione smiled from where she was seated on the sofa that looked as though it had been brought in for them. Harry stood and dragged over two chairs as Ron grabbed another, they placed them in front of the sofa as Hermione levitated books and parchment out the way to form a small circle. Harry sat on the chair to Hermione's right as Ron sat beside her on the sofa, Bill and Remus claimed the other two chairs.

"How did you get the library open?" Remus asked gazing around it curiously and a little eagerly.

"The family tree in the drawing room? Its linked to the house, when Sirius was burnt off of it even though by blood and magic he was still a Black he couldn't access certain things in the house. My grandmother paternally was a Black, I'm on the family tree and wasn't burnt off, so when Sirius named me his heir I was able to access the house totally. We didn't tell anyone because this place was pretty handy for us to use," Harry explained. Bill and Remus nodded in understanding before waiting to see what was said next. The trio exchanged some looks before Hermione started.

"You have to understand first that any hesitance on our part is not in anyway an insult or insinuation that we don't trust you, its just that this information is imperative and vital to defeating V…Voldemort. I we don't succeed in this then V…Voldemort can not be defeated. Because of this obviously it is important to seriously think through who knows about it and only those that are going to be of essential help can be told, the more people that know the higher the risk of V…Voldemort finding out," Hermione sighed.

"We know that we are only seventeen and your probably thinking that you are a lot better qualified for this, the rest of the Order are better qualified for this than we are. But Harry knows more about V…V…Voldemort than anyone else alive now and through him us, we have been going through things like this since we were eleven together," Ron carried on.

"However extra help will be appreciated, for obvious reasons for Bill are obvious aside from him being a curse breaker, and from what Harry said we would have to put Remus into a coma to get passed him, not including the fact that he is a defence expert. It is only because you are both so tied to Harry and because you will be helpful that we are telling you about this and letting you help. And this goes no further than this room. You do not tell anyone else about this," Hermione said firmly looking between them. At their agreements Harry spoke for the first time.

"The reason that Voldemort didn't die the night that he tried to kill me is completely tied in with this, Voldemort literally cannot be killed until we have sorted this out first. Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces and placed them in objects, while all seven of the objects exist Voldemort can't die," Harry paused as Bill and Remus stared at him horrified. "The term for them is horcruxes. You split the soul by committing a murder, perform a ritual and place the piece of soul into an object,"

"Dare I ask how many he's made, from the way you are speaking there is more than one," Remus asked tightly after a few moments where the trio allowed them to take in what they had been told.

"Seven, there were seven. Harry destroyed one in our second year, the diary that had been controlling Ginny. Dumbledore found another this year, a ring that belonged to his maternal family who are the descendents of Slytherin. And…" Hermione paused and looked at Harry cautiously.

"The night that Dumbledore died we had been on a hunt to try and find another one. We went to a cave that Voldemort had visited as a child, and where he possibly killed his first victims, children from the orphanage he was living in. We managed to get through the cave and to what we thought was the horcrux. It was protected by a potion, we couldn't vanish it or get rid of it in any other way except to drink it. Dumbledore made me feed it to him when the potion kicked in and he couldn't do it himself, it…it made him…" Harry lowered his head as memories from that night flashed rapidly through his eyes. Jumping he looked up as now familiar, warm hands covered his and squeezed. Looking up he met Bill's eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "It made him confused, definitely in pain. But we managed to get the locket horcrux out of the podium and get out, despite the inferni…"

"WHAT!" Bill and Remus both choked out at the same time while Hermione and Ron winced, no matter how many times they had heard this story, the thought of their friend being in that situation always worried them.

"Erm it was protected by inferni. We managed to get out fine…"

"After you managed to get out of the lake they pulled you in to," Ron muttered.

"Yeah thanks I was trying to avoid that one. Bill I can't feel my fingers!" Harry winced.

"Sorry, sorry," Bill quickly loosened his fingers that ha gradually tightened.

"We found out in the end that the locket was a fake, after Dumbledore… someone else had already been there and taken it, we don't know if they managed to destroy it or not so we need to track that down as well," Harry finally managed to finish.

"No offence here, we know that you are older, but we are more experienced when it comes to things like this, so you follow our lead," Hermione said firmly.

"I…" Remus frowned looking unsure.

"We're not saying that we're not going to listen to you, or that we're going to do things without telling you, but we do have the last say in decisions," Hermione clarified.

"Ok," Bill and Remus both agreed looking uncertain.

"What information do you have so far on the rest of the horcruxes?" Bill asked.

"Well going with what we know about V…Voldemort, he puts a lot into symbolism. We believe that a good section of the possible horcruxes covered, its just a case of tracking them down," Hermione said as Harry stood and collected a pile of parchment that looked extremely neat and organised in comparison to the rest of the room.

"The main theme seem to be items that used to belong to the Founders. The Ring belonged to Slytherin, the locket as well. Dumbledore, and us, have a strong suspicion on the Huffepuff cup, the information we have on it is here," Harry explained handing them both a couple of pieces of paper with information and an image of a golden cup.

"He killed this woman and took it from her? You know that for sure?" Remus asked looking up.

"The two silver lines at the side of a piece of information means that it has been seen in a memory, Dumbledore showed Harry that one. Two red lines mean heard by word of mouth, a green line and a red line means heard from V…V…Voldemort himself," Ron explained.

"We are unsure about how the Ravenclaw representation, we are doing a lot of research into what it could possibly be, the most likely seems to be the diadem of Ravenclaw, except for the small fact that its lost," Harry sighed handing out the rest of the papers.

"Nagini is definitely the sixth and so is going to have to be left to last unless we can somehow manage to sneak into V…V…Voldemort's headquarters, steal Nagini, kill her and get away alive," Ron shrugged.

"The seventh we aren't sure about, we've just started doing the research into possible Gryffindor objects that he could have used," Harry sighed.

"What's this list? Orphanage, Hogwarts, Chamber of secrets, Godric's Hollow…" Remus frowned.

"Possible places that he could have hidden them in. As we said he likes symbolic places, he hid the ring in his maternal grandfather's house after he set his uncle up for murdering his paternal grandparents and father, that's why we reckon Godric's Hollow is a good bet," Harry said softly. He blinked when Bill stood and tugged him up before plopping into the comfier chair and tugging Harry onto his lap.

He was slightly shocked and unsure at the move but he relaxed back against Bill's chest when urged, trying not to smile at the warm arm that wrapped around his waist.

"So we need to figure out what two of them are, where four of them have been hidden and figure out what happened to the locket?" Bill summarised.

"Basically yes, all we have is this to give us a clue as to where the real locket is," Hermione handed Harry the note from the locket he held it for Bill to read and then passed it onto Remus. They watched as Remus read the note, frowned and then read it again.

"Something about this is niggling at me…but I can't figure out what it is…" Remus said frustrated pushing his hand through his hair.

"You can think it over, keep the note for now. We had better head downstairs for supper before Molly begins scouring the house for us," Hermione sighed standing and stretching out. Harry did the same, grinning as she tugged Bill to his feet. Bill leant down and kissed Harry deeply as he cupped his face, at the unexpected move Harry could do nothing but sigh and kiss back, completely forgetting that the others were in the room.

"More than I need to see cub!" Remus complained with a chuckle as he headed out the door. Harry pulled back, blinking at them before smiling shyly.

"Thank you for trusting me," Bill said quietly brushing his finger along Harry's cheek.

"This was never about not trusting you, you know that right?" Harry frowned.

"I know, I just mean thank you for trusting me to help you," Bill smiled kissing Harry again.

"Alright! Enough you two, come on supper should be ready soon," Ron grumbled.

"Come on before one of them has an aneurism," Harry rolled his eyes tugging Bill to the door.

"Are you coming to my room tonight?" Bill murmured quietly into Harry's ear, grinning at the shiver he got in response to the close contact and the breath in his ear.

"Do you want me to come to your room?" Harry asked just as softly, flicking his eyes up to peer at Bill.

"Do you have to even ask that?" Bill groaned lightly pressing against Harry's back getting a coy grin before they started down the stairs.

"Just making sure. Don't want to force my company on you," Harry grinned.

"You can force yourself on me any time you like," Bill growled lightly, immediately pressing back against Harry as they got to the next floor, he had to muffle his groan when Harry pressed his arse back against his crotch though.

"Any time?" Harry grinned, though he was slightly breathless.

"Any time you want," Bill sighed against his neck before they had to separate to go down the stairs again. "Besides I love waking up to you in my arms," Bill added getting a startled look from Harry before he smiled happily.

"I enjoy falling asleep in your arms," He assured Bill wrapping his arms around Bill's waist as they reached the ground floor.

"Good, we both win then," Bill smiled kissing Harry again before they stepped into the kitchen were Molly practically pounced on Harry, Ron and Hermione for having missed lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Okies people, I apologise for how long it has been for this update, unfortunetly I have been updating the others more frequestly and hadn't realised how long it had been for this one. But never fear it is done now, so I hope you enjoy it, moving forwards a little further. And another lemon scene XD**

**Phoenix Slash's comments, Thank you for your review XD As for Remus and Bill training them up, this will be covered a little further in, but perhaps not in the manner that you had in mind XD**

**HPpureblood, I do love and Harry/Bill story XD And yay! That is really amazing to hear, thank you for reading my stories. **

**LivingRedRose, Aw thank you, glad that you are enjoying my version of Bill. Ah you will have to wait and see about Severus, I do have a plan for him in my story don't worry. Thank you so much for your review. **

**, Thank you, thought it would be a good twist to the story, plus I couldn't break them up so soon into their relationship, this is the only story I get to write sex scenes for so far ;) As to Bill becoming more aggressive, you're reading my mind! I am trying to lead him there. Probably no soul mates in this story though sorry. **

**MysticalGal1983, Lol it is always brilliant to hear when someone reads a pairing that's not really something they normally go for. Glad that you are enjoying my stories XD**

**917brat, glad you are enjoying this story, I'm sorry that it took so long to update!**

**Shi-no-tenshi01, hee hee hee *blushes* thank you so much, wasn't aware of how intimidating it can be putting sex scenes up, so nice to hear that they are drool worthy, and realised that I have one in every chapter so far lol. **

**Haunt of Twilight, It was a little bit stupid of Dumbledore to send three unqualified wizards out to do the quest when there were people who were clearly matched for just this situation in the Order!**

**RogueNya, sorry that you had to wait so long, hope you enjoy this chapter as much**

**Lupinesence, Glad that you are enjoying the storyline, thank you for your review **

**Gika Black, Yay! amazing things to hear! I always found it a funny thought is Remus was gay and Tonks was still chasing after him XD**

**Sgw127, Ah I'm sorry that it took so long for this one to get updated now! Ron and Hermione are together in this story, and I am afraid I am going to be evil and tell you that Remus's future partner is going to remain a heavily guarded secret, though he has already been seen in the story. Thank you for worrying XD I try and give warning if I'm going to be away for a bit. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

When Harry woke the next morning a smile immediately broke across his lips as he felt kisses being brushed along the back of his neck, his shoulder blades and slightly down his back before going back up. He sighed contently at the feel of being swaddled in the warmth of the duvet, Bill was pressed against his back, his groin nestled against Harry's arse, their legs entwined in a way that made Harry wonder how they had managed to sleep comfortably like this.

After making love last night they had curled onto their sides, Bill spooning against Harry's back before falling into a content sleep wrapped around each other. Harry was glad that he had told Bill about the horcruxes purely for the fact that he was getting addicted already to the feeling of sleeping and waking within Bill's arms, he didn't want to give up this warmth and comfort so soon after having found it. Not to mention the sex, he was getting worried that he was becoming a sex fiend, his body reacted so easily and eagerly to Bill it was slightly alarming. Speaking of…

"Your hand is getting a little low there," Harry murmured as the hand stroking his chest and stomach started drifting.

"Morning," Bill grinned against his neck as his fingers stroked along Harry's pleasure trail.

"Something's definitely saying good morning," Harry snickered wriggling back enough to get a low groan from Bill as he brushed against the erection digging against his arse.

"H…Harry," Bill sighed thrusting forwards as his hand wrapped around Harry's cock getting an answering groan. "Its only seven, we have a little time before breakfast," He breathed huskily into Harry's ear causing arousal to shoot through Harry's system. Harry reached to the bed side table as quickly as he could without dislodging Bill's grip on him to grab the jar of lubricant, dipping his hand in before reaching back to slick Bill's thick cock up.

"No, I'm still…from last night…its fine," Harry murmured embarrassed as Bill reached to dip his fingers into the lubricant.

"Harry I don't want to hurt you," Bill was shocked by how breathless he actually sounded.

"You won't…please Bill I need you in me now," Harry groaned pressing back and wriggling enough to make all Bill's blood shoot south. He loved the shyness Harry would always by shy when they first started out, but then his little sex kitten attitude would emerge, both sides incredibly sexy and appealing to Bill.

"Oh Merlin Harry, you really are going to kill me," Bill groaned out dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder, which Harry took as indication for him to reach back and give Bill a firm stroke before positioning him at his entrance and start pushing back on it. "Harry,"

"Please Bill," Harry hummed turning his head. Unable to deny Harry anything, especially when it was said like that, Bill leant down and captured Harry's lips in a demanding, consuming kiss as he thrust forward into the tight consuming heat of Harry's body.

Harry felt the slight burn of the penetration, but the heat of the kiss, the feel of Bill's hands stroking his chest and stomach and the feeling of being filled with Bill's hot throbbing length made him push back until Bill was buried to the hilt inside of him. His heart beat faster when Bill was close to him, his scent surrounding him, his body heat flowing into him, the soft touches to his body, the gentle brushing of lips against his heated skin as their body moved together.

This morning it was slow and languid, their bodies rocking together, breaths puffing out as sweat collected on their skin like dew, Bill's hair became sweat slicked at the ends underneath Harry's fingers where he had reached back to grip it and arch into Bill's thrusts. Bill's hand was settled possessively on Harry's hip, his fingers biting into the flesh their with just enough pressure to send a tingle straight to Harry's cock mixing with the pleasure he was already feeling. Bill's cock head would brush alternately against Harry's prostate causing mewling, panting groans to fall from Harry's puffy lips as his toes curled and his fingers clenched in Bill's auburn hair.

Bill's teeth clamped down on the join of Harry's neck and shoulder before he pulled back and licked at the flesh, then nipping at it again, watching as the pale flesh bruised perfectly under his ministrations. The feeling of Harry's tight passage holding and squeezing him in ways that made white lights flare behind his eyes and sparks of pleasure echo right through his body. His hips were flexing almost of their own accord, the desire for pleasure, for Harry, for more, his hips pumped slowly and deeply into Harry's body, their sweat slicked bodies sliding and sticking with varying strokes of their bodies. He couldn't stop himself from touching Harry's stomach and chest, light strokes of the soft, hairless skin, feeling the muscled tone to Harry's body, feeling the rapid breaths that he was taking.

Bill's hips started to thrust harder, faster as he felt his orgasm approaching, his grip going back to Harry's hip before sliding down to cup Harry's weeping cock, before he tilted Harry slightly onto his front to get a better angle for his thrusts. However when he sank his teeth a little deeper into Harry's shoulder the cry that he gave out, and the tightening of his body around Bill caused him to thrust even faster, his hips pumping at a furious speed, both their breaths coming out in pants and pleasure filled noises.

Harry let out a loud groan as pleasure swept through their bodies, Harry's tightening passage squeezing Bill almost painfully and dragging him over with a shout of pleasure.

"I think…I like the way…you plan on…killing me," Bill panted into Harry's ear as they both tried to come down from their high. Bill was holding Harry with his hand on his chest.

"I'm much too fond…of you to…kill you off this…way," Harry snickered breathily turning and pressing his lips to Bill's bicep. The tender action, the bright green eyes looking up at him made Bill's heart flutter.

"This is going to be…interesting. Merlin Harry," Bill sighed. "I'm sorry," Bill winced brushing his lips along the mark on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't be. I like it," Harry admitted softly turning to brush their lips together.

"So you like pulling and playing with my hair, and you like being bitten," Bill grinned against Harry's lips, groaning when Harry smacked him in the chest. "You're very abusive," He pouted.

"When in doubt don't speak out," Harry snorted. "Damn its quarter past eight!" he squeaked scrambling to get out the bed, chuckling at the pitiful groan that Bill let out as he tugged boxer shorts on.

"Five more minutes!" Bill grumbled patting the bed.

"No! We agreed that we would all meet in the library at nine, we still need to dress and have breakfast! And I don't know about you but I'd rather not have someone walking in on us. Come on lazy!" Harry laughed tugging on Bill's arm. Laughing Bill allowed himself to be tugged out, but when he was on his feet he wrapped Harry in a tight hug pressing their lips together with satisfaction. "That's cheating,"

"Good, I like cheating," Bill snickered leaning in to take demand of Harry's willing mouth again.

"Oh Merlin's saggy balls! My eyes! My eyes!" The shout was followed by a loud thump. Harry quickly summoned a pillow into his hands and thrust it in front of Bill covering his…delicate parts.

The sight that met them however was amusing. Ron was lying on the floor rubbing his forehead which was bruising rapidly, Hermione was standing staring open mouthed at them and Ginny was facing the other direction pointedly.

"Erm…well…this is awkward," Harry chuckled uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head.

"My head really hurts," Ron groaned from the floor.

"What the heck happened here?" Charlie asked as he stepped into the doorway, looking from Ron to Harry and then Bill before grinning and he figured out what happened.

"Ron tried to turn away too quickly and forgot the doorway was behind him," Ginny snickered from where she was still facing away.

"He ran into the doorway?" Remus snickered stepping into the doorway as well.

"With quite some speed," the back of Ginny's head nodded.

"Hermione do you mind not staring at my boyfriend like that," Harry grumbled stepping in front of Bill.

"Ah, don't think its just Bill she's staring at," Ron huffed as Hermione flushed and turned away. Harry's cheeks turned red but he scowled at the gathered group outside the bedroom door anyway.

"Do you think that you could give us a little privacy please," He asked with a huff.

"I'm scared for life!" Ron groaned as Charlie and Remus pulled him to his feet while Hermione fled the room at Harry's glare, grabbing Ginny's arm on the way passed.

"You're cute when you get possessive you know that?" Bill murmured against Harry's neck, quickly flicking his hand at the door and closing and locking it in a small blast of wandless magic. Harry groaned slightly as Bill tugged him back against his warm, firm body.

"Seriously?" Harry gasped feeling Bill's hard cock nudging his boxer clad arse.

"I can not get enough of you," Bill sighed nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"We just finished," Harry chuckled.

"I want you again," Bill tugged Harry closer slipping his hand down the waist band of Harry's boxers pulling a groan from Harry's throat when he rubbed his slightly sensitive cock.

"You're insatiable," Harry gasped, grasping Bill's wrist but doing nothing to stop him.

"I've never been like this before, with anyone. I want you all the time," Bill sighed into Harry's neck before pushing him up against the wall, spinning him around and fastening their mouths together in a consuming kiss that quickly had Harry reacting.

* * *

><p>When they made it down the stairs Harry was blushing realising the others would figure out what was likely to have held them up. Bill however was looking happy and content, an honest smile on his face and his blue eyes starting to glitter in the way Harry had fallen in love with when he first met Bill.<p>

When they stepped into the kitchen Charlie was smirking at them, Remus looked torn as to what he should be doing with himself and Hermione and Ron avoided their eyes. Ginny however grinned at them and wiggled her eyebrows before going back to her breakfast.

"Oh dears, you are up late!" Molly fussed herding them over to the table. Harry felt his face going even darker as Remus choked on his tea, apologetically wiping it up from the table. Harry sat down covering his eyes and smacked Bill's chest when he caught sight of the smirk on his face, though not really wanting to take the happiness away that was finally showing on Bill's face outside of his room.

Bill however simply grinned and tugged Harry against his chest pressing a kiss to Harry's still swollen lips. Molly placed two filled plates in front of them, still looking unsure on how to react around their relationship, but she gave them a warm smile before she bustled out the kitchen.

"We came up for you nearly forty minutes ago!" Ron hissed blushing darkly and refusing to look at them. Because of this he was shocked when the piece of buttered bread hit him on the side of his face. Looking up he met Harry's eyes.

"Don't be snarky just because you're not getting any," Harry sniffed, smirking as both Hermione and Ron started spluttering and turning interesting shades of red.

"That was cruel my Little Minx," Bill snickered his hand slipping from around Harry's neck to cover the side of his neck and giving it a light squeeze. To Harry's shock he felt a small thrill of excitement going through his satisfied body, the small act of what he could only suppose dominant, innocent or not, sent a thrill through him. Setting it aside to think about later he just shrugged with a small grin at Bill, turning to see Charlie and Ginny propping each other as they laughed at the burning pairs expense.

"Well if they will come storming into our bedroom and then get snappy," Harry smirked buttering another piece of bread for himself.

"Oh, I do not want to piss you off," Charlie snickered rubbing his aching side.

"You really don't!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione said simultaneously nodding seriously, snickering when Harry stuck his tongue out at them.

"Harry, mind if I have a quick word with you over here," Hermione said seriously after a few moments of silence. Catching the look in her eye he nodded, and after pressing a kiss to Bill's cheek followed her to the back of the kitchen. When she threw up some silencing charms he looked at her questioningly.

"Ron and I were discussing it last night, and we thought seeing as we have already let Bill and Remus in on what's going on, maybe we should tell Charlie. Ron was telling me that he was second in his year at defence and was poached by the Department of Mysteries, but he loved dragons too much and moved to work with them," Hermione said softly pressing her fingers to her lips in an automatic gesture to stop people from being able to read them. A stance Harry matched as he answered.

"He is around Bill, Remus or us lot a lot. Ginny knows us well enough and the situation to know to leave well enough alone. He might get curious enough to start poking around, which will alert the Order," Harry nodded.

"We discussed yesterday that there might be a point where we are going to have to let in a few more people once we had agreed that Bill and Remus should help. This could be a start. Especially if we are going to go to the Chamber of Secrets as we planned to, an extra set of hands and wand to shift the cave in would be good," Hermione pointed out.

"And it would make Bill happier, he feels bad about pushing Charlie away after the attack," Harry said thoughtfully glancing over to his mate who was watching them intently.

"I've not seen you glow like this in a long time," Hermione said softly getting his attention back to her to see a soft smile on her face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You've not been this happy for a long time, you're practically glowing with it. I'm really happy for you," Hermione grinned.

"I thought I had a crush on him before, after spending the last month with him, alone, in his room," Harry shook his head.

"Looks like we both got our Weasley after all," Hermione laughed.

"I really though, when him and Fleur got together that was it. I have to keep pinching myself to make sure its really," Harry admitted sheepishly. Hermione just wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug as she remembered how heartbroken he had been when Ron had reluctantly told them the news.

"You have him now, and you have him completely twisted around your little finger," Hermione laughed pulling back.

"You're explaining everything to Charlie, not going through that all over again," Harry huffed before they made their way back to the table. As they sat down Harry gave Ron a discrete nod causing him to grin.

"Alright, as you lot have already started to secretive stuff I'm off," Ginny said playfully standing and making her way to the fireplace.

"Say hey to Dean for us," Harry teased, laughing when he got flipped the bird right before she disappeared.

"You busy today Charlie?" Ron asked casually as Harry set about finishing the last of his breakfast and ignoring Bill's curious looks.

"Er…not particularly no, why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Mind coming with us for the afternoon?" Ron asked causing Bill and Remus to click on.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked Harry cupping his chin to make him look at him, and managing to confused poor Charlie even further.

"Hermione pointed out a lot of good facts, and if there's anyone that we can trust with this it's a Weasley. Besides, you can spend more time together again now," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Tell me when they're done!" Ron yelped turning away when Harry was tugged firmly onto Bill's lap.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! This is the Black library Sirius used to speak about isn't it?" Charlie asked wide eyed as he looked around the room he was led into. Ron led him, Bill and Remus down towards the seats, leaving Harry and Hermione resetting the secrecy wards as they did each time.<p>

"Yup, Harry's the full master and owner and Lord Black. He was able to open it basically because Mrs Black was too loopy by the time he defeated V…V…Voldemort for the first time to blast him off the tapestry," Ron explained as they took their seats on the newly extended seating area. Quickly he launched into his explanation about the horcruxes with Bill and Remus's help, handing him the same papers they had been given the day before.

"Ah you told him then," Harry said seeing how pale Charlie was behind his freckles.

"Its disgusting!" Charlie shook his head.

"Yeah well, power and domination comes at a price V…Voldemort isn't scared of paying," Hermione sighed.

"We didn't ask yesterday, what's with the board?" Remus asked as Harry plopped himself into Bill's lap and got comfy.

"Oh, if you come across anything while researching, or just out and about that looks hopeful, write it up, stick it on the board and either come back to it once you have finished what you are doing or someone else will pick it up. We can't afford to get distracted or sidetracked on any little piece of information as it may be vital. There is also a check list up there on the far right corner of the other side, when you have finished researching something if it is a no go, you write it on the list so that we don't go over each others work," Hermione explained.

"So do you have a plan where we are going to start now?" Charlie asked, before looking worried along with Bill and Remus when the three teens grinned.

"Yeah about that, how are you all feeling for breaking into Hogwarts tomorrow?" Harry asked casually.

"Makes a difference from breaking out, but won't it just be easier to ask Minerva?" Remus asked.

"No, we say that we need something in Hogwarts she is either going to grill us for what we need there, or follow us. This needs to be below the radar of the Order. They know that we are up to something, we get that, but they need to remain ignorant as to where we are looking for things and so on," Harry shook his head.

"There may come a point where we need to fill some more people in on the basics of what's going on, but until then this needs to remain completely secret," Ron warned.

"Also there are safety charms on this room that prevents you from speaking to anyone that hasn't been in this room about the matter. It was so we wouldn't let anything slip accidentally, and while its not that we don't trust you, we need to be sure that you keep this secret," Hermione shrugged.

"Don't look so shocked, she got us all to sign a hexed piece of paper in Fifth year," Harry snickered.

"So what exactly are we breaking into Hogwarts for exactly?" Bill asked deciding to get back on topic.

"We're going down to the Chamber of Secrets. There is the possibility that something is hidden down there, either a clue or one of the horcruxes. Either way it's a likely place so it needs to be checked out. The only problem is we are going to have to clear away a cave in before we can get to the actual Chamber itself," Ron explained.

"A cave in?" Charlie frowned.

"When Lockhart tried to obliviate us and Ron's wand backfired it caused a cave in in the tunnel that leads to the Chamber, luckily with me on the other side," Harry said darkly.

"I managed to clear a hole but it was only just big enough for Harry to squeeze through, and he was still really scrawny then," Ron added.

"Thank mate," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well you were. So we will need to clear and support the roof of the tunnel before we can reach the chamber," Ron shrugged with a teasing smile to Harry.

"Well there is a bigger problem before that, Harry Albus sealed off all the tunnels to Hogwarts with powerful traps, curses and seals after…after you-know-who came back considering Pettigrew knows where all the tunnels are," Remus said softly.

"Actually he made a way through the tunnel from Honeydukes with the right passwords, which he gave me. So we'll be going up that way," Harry countered.

"He mean for you to get back into Hogwarts," Bill blinked.

"I think he wanted to leave me the option of being able to get back into Hogwarts in case we needed anything from there, plus considering the connection that Voldemort has to Hogwarts there is more than a good chance that one of the Horcruxes is there, or some hint of them," Harry nodded.

"His connection to Hogwarts?" Charlie frowned.

"Hogwarts was the first home that Tom Riddle knew, the first place he was accepted and the first place he was worshipped, it was where he started to collect power and where he started to gather his followers. It was the place of his first kill. And it was the place where Dumbledore had control, undermining him by placing one of his horcruxes underneath Dumbledore's nose would be something that would appeal to Voldemort, especially after Dumbledore turned him down for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post," Harry listed.

"You really do know a scary amount about him," Bill sighed pressing his head into Harry's shoulder blade as he tugged him closer.

"More than I ever wanted to know, but what I have to," Harry shrugged reaching back to bury his fingers into Bill's red hair.

"So what are we doing today?" Remus asked.

"Today we are doing Hermione's favourite form of torture," Ron sighed before wincing as he was whacked around the head with a sheaf of parchment.

"We're gong to be researching. Remus, Bill and I will take possible Horcruxes from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor objects, Ron and Charlie will take possible ways to destroy the horcruxes and Harry possible places," Hermione instructed choosing to now ignore Ron's pout.

"This should be fun," Harry sighed before going over to one of the covered desks.

"These two are all on the object research," Hermione motioned to the desks as she picked up one of the books that had a bookmark sticking out.

"Are these Hogwarts books?" Remus asked shocked as he flipped one of them open.

"We're going to return them," Harry said defensively looking up from where he was finishing through a pile of parchment.

"You three are unbelievable," Charlie chuckled from where he was sorting through the research on the table Ron had led him to.

"We'll be taking that as a compliment," Hermione muttered from where she was already scribbling away.

* * *

><p>"I think my brain just died," Charlie groaned dropping his head into his hands.<p>

"You learn to fight through it," Ron snorted from where he was sprawled in an armchair.

"We did half way through First Year when Hermione had us researching for who Nicolas Flammel is," Harry grinned, levering himself up onto his elbows where he was lying on the floor on the thick white rug. Bill had felt a flash of that jealousy he had felt the day before when Hermione had joined him on the floor and lay her head on his back, propping her book on her chest as she got comfy to read. But the small looks and remembrance that Hermione was like a sister to Harry cooled it down.

"You really are unbelievable," Remus shook his head amused. "First Year,"

"Told you we were more experienced in this," Ron snorted before throwing his book down. "Urgh you're right though, its five o'clock, we had lunch up here, we're going to have to shift,"

"Ok, campfire," Hermione snickered sitting up.

"Campfire?" Bill asked confused gripping Harry's hands and tugging him to his feet when he held them out to him.

"Its where we gather at the end of a research to say anything we have found," Ron explained.

"I've added Riddle Manor onto the possible places, as well as the hospital that his mother died in, however that is going to mean we're going to have to do some researching in the muggle world to find out where that was," Harry started as he stretched out the kinks from his back.

"The place where his mother died giving birth to him, the place where muggles failed to save her and the place where his life alone started. Makes sense," Hermione nodded in agreement. "I read about a dagger that Gryffindor may have possessed, its something to look deeper into,"

"I read about a necklace that Ravenclaw possessed, an emerald teardrop that she supposedly wore all the time. Its worth looking at," Bill added.

"I looked further into the Diadem, but most of the texts seem to agree that the diadem was lost much around a year before her daughter was murdered," Remus sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We're still looking through ways to try and destroy them, no luck so far," Charlie answered for him and Ron.

"Come on then, lets go and get something to eat before Ron starts chewing the books," Harry snickered at his friend.

"This is what you three have spent the majority of the last six years doing?" Bill asked Harry softly as they made their way down the stairs at a slower pace behind the others.

"A lot of it yeah. We were kept busy," Harry smiled up at him as Bill once again wrapped himself around Harry from behind.

"You shouldn't have had to," Bill sighed.

"But I ended up having to in the end. Third year was pretty quiet on the research front to be honest, I just had to learn the patronus that year because of the dementors. Fourth year was mainly trying to find ways to survive the tasks, and fifth year researching defence spells to teach the DA," Harry shrugged.

"You really do amaze me," Bill shook his head tugging Harry to a stop on the first floor and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips.

"Mm, I think I have a major problem," Harry sighed.

"What?" Bill grinned against Harry's lips, settling his arms around his slender waist.

"I'm becoming seriously addicted to kissing and touching you," Harry grumbled.

"That's good," Bill smirked.

"Why?" Harry smirked, dropping his head back as he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

"Because all I have been able to think about for the last three hours was pressing you down on that damned rug and kissing you senseless," Bill sighed into the skin of Harry's neck right where he knew the love bites from him were glamoured. Hearing Harry's hitching breath Bill slid his hand slowly down the swell of Harry's arse, along his inner thigh before curling round to grip the outside. Giving it an ease tug he lifted Harry and wrapped the leg around his waist before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh over the area of the existing mark.

Harry gasped and dropped his head back against the wall, pressing himself into Bill's body, his hands gripping Bill's shirt and hair. Bill licked a small stripe up Harry's neck before nipping his chin and then lips, fastening their lips together in a devouring kiss. Both of them heady off the knowledge that the other wanted this, wanted each other just as much.

"Harry? Bill? Is everything…oh my!" Bill and Harry both turned horrified to see Molly pausing on the top step. Harry suddenly saw where Ron got his blushing from as he watched Molly turning bright red to the ends of her ears. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just…I mean…ha ha…I'm just about to put supper on, come down when you're done, and don't forget to use protection," Molly called as she hurried back down the stairs leaving Harry and Bill open mouthed and staring after her.

"Well…I'm not really in the mood anymore," Harry said after a moment.

"I think I just got mental scars to go with my physical ones," Bill groaned dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Your mother is evil," Harry said mournfully.

"At least she didn't freak out," Bill sighed raising his head.

"That's true. Come on I need to get something to eat," Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Bill's scars before kissing him lightly and then hopped down from his grip, leaving Bill to quickly wrap his arms around him from behind and follow him down into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Here's the next chapter, I have actually managed to write a chapter for this story without a lemon scene! A miracle I know, but don't fear still lots of interaction between Harry and Bill. Thank you so much to all the lovely people out there who have reviewed, I'm very happy to hear this story is being enjoyed XD**

**Yukineko19's comment, Here you go, good timing or what! lol. **

**mamabear888, Thank you XD**

**Sagenwarrior, can I get a slam dunk with all my stories? lol, hope you carry on enjoying them all. **

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, Lol as a mother of six boys I can imagine that Molly isn't as traumatised as Bill and Harry XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Lol glad that you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to write, someone had to catch them soon, I thought it would be good to have two in one day XD**

**917brat, its enough to make sure you lock doors and do it behind them isn't it lol. Thank you for that review it was amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much **

**sgw127, Lol the I apologise for this chapter, I promise there will be more lemons in future chapters. Thank you for being ok with waiting, I promise it will be worth it! I'll make sure to carry on bribing you with insight into their bedroom. I'm sorry, nothing in that comment just something a mum would say, though a little more is said about it in this chapter. **

**MsSlythGirl, Lol I am always a little nervous about putting lemons up so its brilliant to hear that they are good. There really aren't enough fics with Charlie and Bill pairings, but they're such good characters! Ah you'll have to wait and see about Remus lol. I haven't made my mind up about Harry being a horcrux yet, but I am leaning towards no, I'm not sure I can do that to Bill lol :/**

**Olciak123, Lol Molly is a rather good protection in her own right isn't she? XD thank you, its good to know that I am doing those scenes right **

* * *

><p><em>"Blah" = <em>Parseltongue

**Chapter six**

"Bill…Bill…come on you need to wake up…Bill come on…Bill! Merlin you are worse than your brother!" Bill let out a groan when he was shaken a little more firmly, reaching out on the bed for where Harry should have been and finding only cold sheets. Squinting open his eyes he found Harry standing at the edge of the bed, one knee resting on the side, dressed and shaking him awake.

"Harry? Come back to bed," Bill frowned reaching out for him. Chuckling softly Harry took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"No can do, come on, we're breaking into Hogwarts," Harry told him giving his hand a small tug.

"But…Harry it's the middle of the night!" Bill moaned dropping face first into his pillow after he glanced at the clock.

"That's the point, it's less trouble getting into Honeydukes at night than during the day. Come on sleepy," Harry said giving another tug.

"Harry! It's too early!" Bill sobbed trying to wave his mate away.

"Come on Bill, you wanted to help," Harry wheedled.

"I didn't sign up for ridiculous o'clock!" Bill shook his head refusing to come out of his pillow. Rolling his eyes Harry considered Bill for a second before crawling onto the bed and straddling Bill's hips over his bum. Leaning down he brushed his lips up Bill's bare back nipping on his shoulder blades and up his neck, before worrying his ear lobe between his teeth, mentally grinning at the groan he got.

"I'll make it up to you," Harry promised huskily.

"That's not fair," Bill huffed turning his head.

"Come on babe, I promise," Harry placed kisses along Bill's neck feeling him giving in.

"Promise?" Harry could practically hear the pout.

"I promise, now get your butt moving!" Harry jumped off the bed after slapping Bill's bum, laughing at the disgruntled look he got when Bill raised his head.

"You're evil," Bill groaned, dramatically tugging himself to the edge of the bed and rolling to his feet.

"I know I know, come on grumpy," Harry grinned throwing Bill his jeans.

"Wow…apparently it's genetic," Hermione blinked watching Harry leading a half asleep Bill into the kitchen by his hand.

"Apparently so," Harry eyed Ron and Charlie where they were sitting blinking at the table top tiredly, Remus was sitting yawning into his hand.

"Pepper ups?" Harry asked Hermione in a low tone.

"Definitely," Hermione nodded the two of them going over to the potions cupboard that was luckily constantly stocked and used with the comings and goings of the Order members.

"So…noticed that you went into Ron's room last night after brushing your teeth," Harry said in a low tone, grinning when Hermione's cheeks burnt a furious red.

"We thought it would be better than me trying to sneak away from Ginny," Hermione muttered frantically searching for the pepper up potions as Harry's grin got wider.

"Ah ha, of course it was," Harry nodded emphatically.

"We just slept!" She hissed thrusting two vials into Harry's hand and hurrying over to the others. Snickering to himself he went over to Bill who was glaring balefully at him.

"You're too cheerful," He huffed at him.

"Take this," Harry shook his head pressing the vial to Bill's lips and tipping it when he opened his mouth. Bill's face scrunched up as the smoke blew out his ears but he looked a little more alert. Knocking back his own vial he shuddered at the feeling before glancing at the others. Everyone was looking a lot more alert and with it now so he nodded to Ron.

"Alright here's the plan. Hermione and Harry under his cloak will apparate to the pathway outside of Hogwarts, they'll get to Honeydukes and get the door unlocked and then signal me, we will apparate five minutes after them underneath disillusionment charms. From there we will make our way into the shop and through the tunnel to Hogwarts, Bill before we enter the shop you will asses for any wards inside the shop. Harry will take the lead from the minute we hit the tunnel, we all follow," Ron laid out the plan.

"Can I ask why we weren't informed of this before hand?" Remus asked.

"Its not personal, we prefer to move outside Headquarters without much warning, and this is the first time you are all coming with us," Harry said softly.

"Look, we get that this is a difficult situation. But personal connections can not be allowed to influence the decisions that we would make if you were just Order members," Hermione said firmly seeing Bill opening his mouth. Blinking at the glare he was getting he looked from her to Harry who was looking guiltily down at his hands.

"Alright we get it, you couldn't take the risk of one of us managing to alert the Order," Bill sighed nodding. He didn't have to like it, but he could understand what the were doing.

"Come on, we need to get moving, we need to be out of there before dawn," Hermione said standing.

"Be careful," Bill grabbed Harry as he stood and pulled him into a deep but quick kiss before releasing him. Nodding Harry cupped his face and pressed one last quick kiss to Bill's lips before grabbing his cloak from where he had placed it on the back of a chair and going to Hermione. Nodding one last time to the others they made their way down the hallway and outside, standing on the doorstep Harry stepped behind Hermione and threw the cloak around them both before they apparated.

Moving quickly and as quietly as they could they made their way down the pathway and were soon entering the village. Crouching down outside the door to Honeydukes they nodded before they started to take down the wards and locks outside the shop.

"If we survive this we definitely have a chance for a criminal career," Harry whispered as they heard the final click on the wards unlocking.

"I'll ignore that Mr Golden Boy, signal sent to Ron's galleon, they should be here soon," Hermione whispered back.

Three minutes later a jack russel patronus trotted passed them and then back down the road.

"Here," Harry wiggled his hand underneath the cloak.

"Ok, checking the shop," Bill's voice whispered, clearly crouching down himself if the direction of the voice was anything to go by. "Alright, three of them, dismantled now, its clear," He whispered after five tense minutes.

"We'll go first, take your spells off once we reached the cellar," Harry whispered before nudging Hermione. They made their way quickly through the shop and behind the counter to where the cellar entrance was. As soon as they were down the ladder to the cellar Harry tugged off the cloak and pushed it into the flat bag he had over his shoulder just as the others removed the disillusionment spell to reveal them in signal file holding hands.

"Oh yes, good idea I forgot about that problem," Hermione nodded.

"You mean that two of us didn't know where the cellar was?" Charlie snickered.

"Yes that," Hermione nodded, grinning when Charlie looked put out at the come back. Harry opened the trap door and with a glance to Hermione and Ron dropped down. "Wait!" She hissed grabbing Bill's arm when he went to follow.

"What?"

"He needs to disable the first ward before we go down," Ron explained quietly.

"First one clear!" Harry's voice called up.

"Alright, Bill, me, Remus, Charlie, Ron," Hermione instructed. In their order they dropped into the tunnel, the soft glow of hovering orbs lighting their way as they started moving in a crouch up the tunnel.

"Are we close, my back is seriously complaining right now," Charlie groaned after ten minutes.

"This was a lot easier when I was a teenager," Remus sighed.

"Alright, oldies, we're nearly there," Harry called back after unlocking the next ward.

"Hey! I'm older than Charlie," Bill huffed.

"And I already told you you're a dirty old man, but I like you anyway," Harry said over his shoulder as they others started snickering.

"He has a point there bro," Charlie snickered awkwardly patting Bill on his shoulder.

"Shut it you," Bill grumbled elbowing backwards, Charlie giving out a whoosh of air when he was lucky enough to connect. He grinned happily however when Harry's hand reached back to allow him to grasp.

"Alright we're here. When we get up stay low until we all gather around the statue," Harry said turning to face them, trying not to grin as they all peered around the people in front of them to see him.

"What about the portraits?" Remus suddenly asked worried.

"Oh no worry about that, Harry's had the portraits on his side since fourth year, they won't say anything to anyone," Hermione waved them off as Harry scaled up the side of the tunnel.

"He's had the portraits on his side?" Charlie blinked.

"Yup," Ron called from the back. Shaking his head Bill smiled to himself as he followed Harry up. Once they were all crouched on the floor around the statue Harry slipped his fingers through Bill's, drawing his wand with his free hand and started leading the way through the corridors, keeping to the walls and checking around the corners.

"You've done this way too often," Bill snorted quietly as they rounded another corner.

"Are you getting twitchy Mr Head boy?" Harry grinned over his shoulder.

"Shush you," Bill grumbled pushing Harry on.

"Ah Harry Lad, evening," One of the portraits suddenly called making Bill, Remus and Charlie jump.

"Sir Wilfred, good evening," Harry nodded to the portrait of the older wizard who was gazing at them curiously, before taking in Harry and Bill's joined hands.

"Oh you have found yourself a young man, how wonderful Harry. I wish you the best, and you had better not hurt him now laddie, I have portraits in the ministry," Sir Wilfred warned Bill who nodded dumbly.

"We have something important to do in a short time, I will speak to you later Sir Wilfred. Stay safe, goodnight," Harry said politely.

"Never mind me, stay safe yourself Lad! Now on you go, and I didn't see a thing," Sir Wilfred winked.

"I'm getting threatened by portraits now!" Bill said slightly incredulously once they were a few corridors away.

"Harry knows how to win people over without doing it intentionally, don't worry that wasn't the last time you will be threatened!" Hermione whispered cheerfully patting Bill on the back.

"Finally! I'll lock the door," Ron sighed turning around once he was in the bathroom and started putting up locks.

"Erm, Harry why are we in a girls bathroom?" Remus asked slowly.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is here," Harry answered absently as he made his way over to the sinks.

"In a girls bathroom…the mightly Salazar Slytherin hid the entrance to his secret chamber in a girls bathroom?" Charlie spluttered.

"_Open_," Harry's hiss echoed round the room and everyone watched as the entrance way revealed itself, Ron and Harry being the only ones not staring wide eyed at it, instead they both eyed it with dislike. "Ready?" Harry looked directly to Ron who had come to sand beside him, the others still staring with slight shock.

"No Lockhart to shove down first this time," Ron laughed weakly.

"See you at the bottom?" Harry grimaced.

"Right behind you mate," Ron nodded and Harry jumped. "Leave a few seconds between the person in front of you," He told the others before sucking in a breath and following.

"I didn't think how difficult this would be for them," Hermione sighed coming out of her shock.

"Hard?" Charlie looked at her.

"They tell it all like its some exciting adventure, but they went down there, not knowing what to expect with a mind altering wizard knowing that a basilisk was down here and not knowing…not knowing how they would find Ginny. After nearly having their memories wiped and then almost being killed in a cave in Ron had to clear the rocks by hand not knowing whether his sister and best friend were alive, while Harry battled a basilisk, faced off against V…Voldemort's teenaged horcrux memory, nearly died, nearly lost Ginny before they crawled out. Yeah it's a little difficult for them to go back down," Hermione rolled her eyes before jumping down as well.

"I forget how much they have been through most of the time. Even seeing them partly in action," Bill sighed rubbing his eyes, the memory of the tightness in Harry's face, his beautiful emerald jewel eyes dulled with memory seared into his brain.

"I still look at them and think they are still young, but after everything they have done, all the things they have lived through, all the things they have had to learn…they're probably mentally the same age as me," Remus said sadly.

"Come on, they'll be waiting," Charlie walked hesitantly to the side before shrugging and jumping down. Giving the few seconds that they were instructed Bill and Remus followed.

When they came flying out the bottom of the slide they realised why they had been given the few second warning before they gazed around at the area they were in curiously. The same blue glowing balls were floating around their heads, about fifteen of them, lighting the area enough for them to see the hundreds of animal bones they were standing on and the giant skin leading through the passage way.

"This way," Harry instructed once Remus was on his feet, already leading the way through the passage.

"Ok, lets get started," Hermione sighed staring at the cave in.

"Take the rocks from the top first otherwise it will come in on us, wingardium, if you feel a real strain on the spell let it go and call me over, I will start strengthening the walls and ceiling so it won't come down on us. Charlie Ron, start shifting the rocks by hand at the sides, Harry, Hermione, Remus take the centre," Bill instructed after eying the cave in.

"I knew we brought you along for a reason," Harry smiled slightly at him, squeezing his hand before he started levitating rocks. It took them a good forty five minutes to clear a large enough space for them all to climb through, the work slow and hard going, them having to find a safe place to put the removed rocks taking time in itself, them having to stop five times as the cave in quivered ominously so that Bill had to work away at strengthening various areas around the cave in even more. But finally they were clear to carry on.

Once again Harry and Ron shared a look before Harry crawled through, Ron wincing at the memory of how his heart had nearly stopped when a blood and ink covered Ginny and Harry had crawled through the cave in after too long a wait for him. Gritting his teeth he marched forwards and crawled through next, scrambling down the other side and following Harry down the other side of the passage way towards the huge door he could just about make out at the end. He could hear the others climbing through and following them behind, but his eyes were locked firmly on the door, the chamber that lay behind nearly having cost him the life of his best friend and sister.

"_Open_," Harry hissed. They all watched with growing apprehention as the locks clicked out of place smoothly before with a hiss the door swung open.

"Oh Goblin nuts! That is disgusting!" Hermione choked slamming her hands over her nose and mouth fast enough that Harry thought it may have hurt. Poor Remus staggered back gagging until Charlie quickly cast a bubble head charm over him and then himself. The others quickly followed suit but there eyes were already streaming slightly.

"I believe that is au du rotting Basilisk," Harry winced stepping towards the doorway.

"Four years, guess it was a little too much to hope it would be fresh," Hermione sighed as she followed Harry through the doorway, Ron right behind her.

"Oh…wow…quite impressive for an evil, snake hiding lair," Ron's voice echoed back to the other three who hurried after the teens. Straight away their eyes were drawn to the huge, rotting corpse lying at the base of the huge statue, all of them looking more and more horrified as they took in the size of the thing.

"Harry…I'm not sure whether I want to hug you or hit you right now," Hermione said absently not looking away from the thing.

"What? Why?" Harry frowned turning to look at his friend.

"Harry it was big does not translate in anyway to 20 foot!" Ron choked out, also not able to pull his eyes away from the corpse.

"I was twelve, and I didn't exactly have the time to stop and measure it," Harry grumbled, he suddenly let out a choked noise. "Bill you're squeezing too tight!"

"What? Sorry, sorry," Bill quickly loosened his grip on Harry's hand raising it to his mouth kissing it gently.

"Bill I'm fine," Harry said softly.

"I didn't mean to squeeze your hands that tigh…"

"I'm not talking about my hand Bill. I'm right here and I'm fine," Harry said firmly.

"You were twelve," Bill choked out turning to look back at the thing but Harry's hands caught his cheeks.

"A twelve year old with scary good luck after my bad luck pulled me into trouble, a sword and a phoenix. It worked out fine," Harry reassured him.

"But you shouldn't have had to do it," Remus breathed out, forcefully dragging his eyes away to gaze at Harry with enough pain and worry Harry's throat closed up slightly.

"But I did. We need to get on, we're on a time limit," Harry reminded them feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You're right, Harry you said that the statue opened right?" Hermione asked becoming business like, ignoring the looks Bill, Charlie and Remus threw her.

"Yes, the mouth opened to allow the basilisk to come out," Harry nodded.

"Alright that seems a good place to try. Lets check the statue for any other entrances, Harry do you think you could open the mouth entrance, maybe something is hidden in there?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, come on. Just keep wands at the ready yeah?" Harry suggested before starting down the Chamber to the statue.

"Hermione…"

"Harry doesn't like a fuss being made of the things that he has done or him. Awwing and coddling him now won't be of any help. Its too late now for everyone to realise that Harry shouldn't have had to do the things that he has, they're done, no way to take them back. We need to focus on here and now, he needs to focus on the here and now and the job we have to do, so be quiet and do it!" Hermione hissed interrupting what was clearly going to be a remark about the way she handled things. They stared slightly wide eyed after the bushy haired witch as she hurried after Harry.

"We know you care about him, but we know him better. She's right, just do what we are here to do," Ron said softly before also following.

"Why are we always a step behind them?" Charlie sighed also taking a step to follow.

"I had thought that we would be the ones guiding them…instead I think we are just muscle and extra eyes and hands," Remus snorted gazing around the chamber slightly awed. "You realise we are in the Chamber of Secrets," He suddenly breathed out.

"Just figuring that out?" Harry chuckled from where he was standing at the base of the statue, gazing over his shoulder at them as Ron and Hermione stood inspecting the statue. "As far as I can figure you are now joining only four other people that have seen the chamber," he told them.

"Four?" Remus asked curiously.

"Ah ha, myself, Ginny, Voldemort," Harry ticked off and then turned pointing to the statue. "And Salazar Slytherin himself,"

"That's Salazar Slytherin?" Hermione gasped staring up at the statue with new interest.

"Of course it is, who do you think Slytherin would stick his likeness of in his chamber?" Harry laughed. "Hmm…I'll try a mass password, it might open more than just this entranceway," Harry thought out loud. "_Open!" _

They all watched awed as the mouth of the statue with a slight sound of grinding stone opened up revealing the hidden tunnel behind it.

"Ok…I admit I'm very impressed," Charlie muttered.

"Come on," Harry laughed again seeing the looks on their faces. Quickly he scaled his way up the statue to the bottom lip of the statue and quickly scaled up, turning once he reached the entrances way to give Remus a hand up. Once they were all crammed into the top of the tongue Harry and Hermione fired more of the glowing orbs down the small slope.

"Can't really see anything from here, just the start of a room. Harry, Bill slide down together wands at the ready, move forward to clear a path for me and Charlie coming down right behind you, Hermione and Remus wait up here until you get the all clear, or hear screaming," Ron grinned so he stood from crouching to try and see what was ahead of them. Once again the older three found themselves and shuffling around with the three teens to get into position without really thinking about it.

"Ready?" Harry asked his mate as he crouched slightly ready to slide down.

"Ready," Bill nodded getting himself into the mind frame of when he went into temples and tombs back in Egypt.

"One, two three," Ron counted for them, on three they both stepped forwards and slid on their feet down into the room. Moving swiftly they stepped forwards and to the side, wands raised and scanning the room. They heard Charlie and Ron sliding down right behind them just as Harry caught sight of something that made his blood run cold. Moving faster than he had ever moved before he was across the room and in front of Bill with his hand outstretched in warning.

"_Stop_!" His hissed order was just in time to stop the huge stone basilisk from lunging at them. Instead it paused where it was, swaying backwards and forwards tasting the air.

"_You speak my tongue, but you do not taste like one of my master's line. How do you possess his skill youngling?" _The snake hissed eyeing him with amber eyes curiously, the black onyx of its body shining and glittering dangerously in their orb light.

"_The last of your master's line tried to kill me, but something went wrong and I got some of his powers, including your tongue," _Harry answered honestly, even as he pressed a hand to Bill's chest when he tried to tug him behind him.

"_Hmm, the mad one_?" The snake asked curiously.

"_Mad one_?" Harry frowned, would something that was clearly enchanted disparage something descended from its master?

"_The speaker that was here before you. He was mad, my master would have been ashamed to call him his own, a half blood born from love potions, declaring pure blood supremacy when he himself was a half blood, slandering my Masters name and dragging it further through the mud! When he was the first powerful descendent of my master to walk these hallowed halls! He should have been removing the stain history has placed upon Salazar Slytherins name, not disgracing it further! And then using my master's pet to kill! A shame on my master's house, and a fortune that the line will die with him!" _The snake hissed angrily, starting to sway backwards and forwards in agitation again. Bill started tugging on Harry's shirt determinedly.

"Its alright! _What do you mean dragging your Master's name through the mud? Wouldn't Slytherin agree with what he is doing?_" Harry asked confused.

"What do you mean its alright?" Bill gritted out at him.

"_Salazar did not think that Muggleborns should not come to Hogwarts, but he believed that they should be removed from their families. The Witch hunt had swept across the world like a plague, parents were killing their children if they showed any sign of magic before they could learn to defend themselves, and any child coming into our world that still had connections to the muggle one risked our entire people. Salazar was trying to protect, not kill_,"

"_Then why do people think that he did_?" Harry frowned.

"_Ravenclaw was jealous and ambitious, she saw that she could have a stronger grip on the school, and claim my master's legendary potions books and notes if she convinced the others to throw him out of the school. Hufflepuff believed her and helped push for my Master to be removed. My Master left the school rather than be thrown out, but he left me and his pet to protect his lover,_" The snake said sadly.

"_His lover?" _

"_Gryffindor, they had been together for nearly three years after dancing around each other for years. I have never seen my Master as happy as he was during those three years. He left to protect his lover, he knew that if it got the point that he was thrown out, his lover would be thrown out with him, and he loved him too much to take Hogwarts away from him. But he didn't know that Gryffindor was pregnant when he left_,"

"_Pregnant? But…but Gryffindor was male!" _Harry spluttered shocked.

"_Ah little wizard, you have been failed by whoever has taught you about our world. Which is dangerous considering you have been with your mate. Little Wizard, magic is a wondrous thing, it can make one thing into another, create objects from nothing, move rocks with one word…but what would all that be if it could not provide proof and being of the love shared between two people? Love is a power in itself, magic facilitates that. A wizard and a wizard or a witch and a witch are able to have children together,"_ The snake said warmly, smiling at the look that crossed Harry's face. To the horror of the others Harry stepped right into the middle of the snake's coils just as it looked as though it was snarling at him.

"_I could have children with him?_" Harry asked breathlessly gazing up at the snake.

"_Yes Little Wizard you will be able to have children with him," _The snake chuckled.

"_I thought…I want children but I thought…I thought I would have to give that up to be with him," _Harry admitted. "_I'm sorry I didn't ask, what is your name?" _Harry asked.

"_I am Talia," _The snake, Talia, chuckled again.

"_I am Harry," _

"_I will carry on calling you Little Wizard, Little Wizard," _Talia grinned. "_I think your mate and friends are becoming very worried," _Talia nodded behind Harry. Turning he looked sheepish when he saw the looks of panicked worry on all their faces, Hermione and Remus having joined them at some point, as they watched the exchange.

"Sorry. This is Talia, I think she's was created by Slytherin. She's been telling me some interesting things," Harry explained as Talia lowered herself to try and look less threatening.

"Harry there is a bloody big snake standing right next to you! Enchanted or not!" Bill said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched at his sides.

"She's fine, she doesn't like Voldemort, she says he's an embarrassment Salazar's line," Harry explained.

"What?" Hermione frowned. Sighing Harry quickly summed up what they had discussed, minus the revelation that he hadn't known about male pregnancy.

"What happened to the baby? Is V…Voldemort descended from Gryffindor as well?" Hermione asked quickly almost as soon as Harry finished the story.

"_Salazar had a child with a witch during the time that he and Gryffindor were dancing around each other, the wizarding world were not as uptight as the muggle world were during that time. Gryffindor had become serious with another wizard so Salazar found…other company. When the witch showed up pregnant he ensured that she was well looked after and was a large part in the child's life, it is that child the Mad one is descended from. Gryffindor died during child birth, and Ravenclaw knowing whose child it was had her adopted and told everyone, including Hufflepuff, that she had died with Gryffindor telling no one where she was, I tried to find out but she was careful to ensure that not even the portraits knew what she was up to. My…my master heard what happened and…he decided to join his mate and love in the next life. One of the things that the Sorting Hat doesn't mention is the fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins love to the ends of the earth and back, especially when they fall in love with each other," _Talia explained.

"_Bill and I are both Gryffindors_," Harry frowned slightly.

"_You have a good amount of Slytherin in you Little Wizard," _Talia smiled. Grinning Harry relaying the less private part of the conversation.

"Wow, the history books really left out the part where Ravenclaw was a bitch huh?" Ron blinked causing Talia to let out hissing chuckles.

"Probably because she wrote the books," Hermione snorted.

"_Talia did Voldemort leave something here? Did he hide something with Dark magic on it here?" _Harry asked her curiously.

"_Yes, through there Little Wizard," _Talia pointed with her tail to a side door Harry had noticed in his initial scan of the round room.

"Talia says Voldemort left something dark through there," he told the others pointing to the room himself, though they had already been looking.

"When did he leave it here?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"_He came back, after he finished school he came back one evening and left two things in there. He cursed me when I tried to stop him," _Talia said sadly motioning with her head to a large chunk that had been clearly hexed out of her flank, it would have been a kill shot had she been alive.

"_I'm sorry," _Harry frowned running his hand gently over the jagged edges. The others all made noises of panic and raised their wands again when Talia twined herself around him, only his head and shoulders showing from her black body.

"_You have nothing to be sorry for Little Wizard. My Master would have much preferred to see one such as you as his heir. So strong and yet compassionate, that is your strength little one, you need to use it well," _Talia gently nudged against his cheek with her hard nose.

"Harry…." Bill's trembling voice made him look up to lock eyes with the wide panicked ones of his mate.

"_Keep him close Little Wizard, keep him close," _Talia whispered in his ear.

"_I intend to," _Harry smiled at her as she loosened herself before placing his wand on the 'wound' in her side. A soft murmuring later and they watched as the rock formed once again a smooth beautifully carved side.

"_Thank you. I may only be an enchantment, but my Master was strong, I feel pain and loneliness, tiredness and joy. It has hurt for a long time," _Talia hissed in pleasure as she flexed her body.

"Come on lets check the room out," Harry said to the others after patting Talia's side. Leaning the way across to the room he was stopped by Ron's hand on his wrist.

"Are we really going to go into a room based on the word of a stone snake? It could be a trap," He said as though he thought Harry was mad. Talia's annoyed hiss from the back of the group made Harry chuckle.

"She said to tell you she is made of gems, not stone, and while I may not be Slytherin's heir I am a speaker and snakes, real or enchanted can not lie to speakers," Harry told him.

"That could be a lie!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Actually its not, there is a lot of texts of snake speakers on the walls of Egyptian temples ad tombs, most of the Pharaoh's were snake speakers, that's how they were picked if the last pharaoh didn't have an heir. Snakes can't lie to speakers," Bill spoke slightly tightly making Harry look at him in concern. "Ask her if there are any traps that could harm us or anything dangerous in there,"

"_There is only the Dark objects, there are traps around them, but entering the room itself is safe," _Talia answered.

"Its safe to go into the room, but it sounds like Voldemort put traps around the objects," Harry told them before firing more light orbs into the room ahead of them.

"I wonder what the other object is? He wouldn't be so careless as to hide two of his horcruxes in the same place, if he truly trusted that this place was safe he would have put them all here," Hermione mused as they walked into the room. It was beautiful Harry had to admit, and like walking into a medieval painting. It was clearly a bed chamber of some sort, with a huge carved four poster bed at the far end, an ornately carved wardrobe and matching chest of draws, there was a massive stone fireplace at the other end with two comfortable looking arm chairs and a tall round table between them. A chess table and seats sat off to the side and there were four large bookshelves covered in books. The fireplace flared to life as they stepped inside, the light flickering off of the beautiful tapestries decorating the walls.

"I think we found them," Bill spoke from where he had moved across the room to a round plain wood table with two objects sitting on top of it.

"Hufflepuff's cup!" Hermione breathed staring at the golden object wide eyed.

"What's that though? It doesn't belong to any of the founders that we know of," Ron frowned pointing to the mirror sitting on the table beside it. It was a beautiful mirror, all glass with the mirror surrounded by clear glass with green stain glass snakes decorating it. However the mirror had a crack right down the centre.

Bill quickly set to work casting various and numerous spells over the objects, the table and the area around it, muttering to himself as he worked.

"Its weird, the mirror seems to have a curse on it that is linked to the school. Broken mirrors are unlucky obviously by themselves unlucky, but with the extra cursed on this," Bill shook his head.

"A curse linked to Hogwarts Dumbledore would have noticed though," Remus said confused. Harry suddenly grinned as he took a double glance at Remus.

"But he did, everyone does, everyone knows about the curse, they've been talking about it since I joined the school,"

"What are you talking about mate?" Ron asked looking confused as Hermione suddenly clapped her hands.

"Of course! And its been right underneath our noses!" Hermione laughed amused.

"Alright, mind letting us in on the big secret?" Bill huffed. Harry looked at him slightly startled wondering what was going on with his mate but he answered anyway.

"The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

"The one year curse!" Ron yelped.

"Exactly," Hermione nodded.

"So…that was real?" Charlie blinked.

"Well I can break it, the curse on the mirror funnels the bad luck from the break into the tie to Hogwarts, if I break that tie then the curse will be broken, and I could even try and direct it back to the caster," Bill suggested after a few moments.

"That would be helpful, V…Voldemort with bad luck can only help us," Hermione nodded.

"It will take a little longer, but I think I can sneak it in on him so that he doesn't realise he's been cursed," Bill told them.

"Well you work on that, Harry and I will work on the Horcrux. Ron, Charlie, Remus shrink and pack up the books they could be helpful if V…Voldemort has read them himself," Hermione instructed. Over the next hour and a half Harry and Hermione worked on the opposite side of the table to Bill putting all their research to work as they slowly took down the fifteen! Fifteen layers of wards, traps and charms. Both of them were sweating by the time they were on the final layer, not noticing that Charlie, Ron and Remus had finished packing away the books into transfigured bags and an equally sweating Bill staggered tiredly back wiping his face tiredly.

Harry blinked when as he himself staggered back as the last ward fell with a small puff of green smoke arms wrapped around his waist and held him against a sweaty firm chest. Looking up he met Bill's concerned blue eyes.

"'M alright, just tired," Harry assured him.

"We bagging it?" Ron asked eyeing the cup distastefully.

"We don't know how to destroy it yet so yes," Hermione nodded.

"Urgh, it feels like I'm about to touch something really disgusting," Ron winced picking up the handle between his pinched thumb and finger and quickly dropped it into the bag Hermione held out, the same square flat one as Harry had around his shoulder.

"_Talia, are there any other places he could have hidden something?" _Harry asked the snake from where she had coiled in front of the fire contently.

"_No Little Wizard, this room and the outer chamber are the only places in here. May I ask you a favour?" _Talia asked cautiously.

"_Of course,"_ Harry nodded after telling the others they were done.

"_Will you take me with you? I can be shrunk, and I'll stay in your bag but…I don't want to be left alone here anymore," _Talia admitted quietly.

"_Of course you can erm…_Remus can you shrink Talia small enough to fit in my bag please," Harry looked at Remus who looked amused as he drew his wand. Talia slithered over to them and looked at Remus expectantly.

"Aw she's so cute," Harry grinned stooping down to pick up a foot long Talia. Snickering at her response to that he carefully slipped her into his bag before nodding to the others. The trek back to the base of the tunnel to the girls bathroom seemed to take a lot longer than it had coming down. Harry was tired and his body aching slightly after fighting to take down the wards and traps around the horcrux.

It didn't help that Bill was hovering close to him the entire way out, but there was the same tenseness to him that had been there since they stepped inside the statue and it was confusing Harry while making him slightly nervous as well. He was scanning his mind for something he had done wrong and could come up with nothing. His mind flicked to the fact he had spoken parseltongue in front of him for the first time, but then he remembered the respect easiness Bill had spoken about it earlier and dismissed that.

"Erm, how are we getting back up?" Charlie asked where he had reached the pipe first.

"Oh yes, we thought of that don't worry," Hermione said fishing through her bag. She pulled out two broom, one she handed to Ron the other to Charlie, Harry was pulling his Firebolt out. Grumbling Hermione slipped on behind Ron and held onto his robes with a death grip, awkwardly Remus slipped on behind Charlie, leaving Bill to share Harry's firebolt. Harry frowned slightly at the tenseness he could feel in Bill's frame with him being so close. The confusion growing in his mind as well as his own annoyance.

Taking the lead Harry took off up the pipe leading the way to the girls bathroom, landing carefully Bill quickly stepped away from him, looking away from Bill he put his Firebolt back into his bag as Ron and Hermione landed quickly followed by Charlie and Remus.

"The castle will be waking up a little more, its five o'clock. We're going to have to move quickly and quietly," Hermione frowned looking at her watch. Moving quickly they got themselves into order, and once he had peeked out of the bathroom door Harry quickly lead the single file through the corridors, hurrying as much as he could without risking running into someone.

"That was bloody close!" Ron groaned.

"Ron, you're on my foot," Harry grumbled.

"You're the one who decided to try and hide behind a tapestry in a tiny space," Ron huffed.

"It's the only place close enough that we could have hidden in," Harry defended giving Ron a shove to push him out the hidden alcove.

"What the hell is McGonagall doing up and about so early this time in the morning anyway?" Ron complained straightening himself out.

"I don't think she had been sleeping very well since…since Albus," Remus said with a wary glance to Harry as they all shuffled out of the alcove.

Bill watched intently as Harry cleared the hallways on either side of him before hurrying across to the statue of the witch, kneeling down quickly in front of the witch he had the hump open in seconds and waved Hermione over. In a quick move Hermione was down the tunnel and one by one they made their way over and into the tunnel with Harry keeping watch from one end, Ron from the other. Finally Bill watch Ron sliding down the tunnel with Harry right behind him.

"We need to move quickly, Honeydukes will be opening in an hour and a half, and I'm presuming they get up early to get things ready," Remus said worriedly.

"Ok, start moving," Harry said squeezing passed them all to get to the front of their group. Despite tiredness kicking in and their bodies being tired from all the work they had had to do they moved quicker than they had coming, silence this time surrounding them all the way to the other end except for Harry murmuring the various passwords to unlock the wards.

"We're clear," Ron murmured down from where he had poked his head out of the trap door to check the way. Reaching down he helped tug Harry up.

"Dissillusion spells up, muffle your feet," Hermione whispered once they were all standing in the cellar and Remus was closing the trap door. Quietly they all did as they were told before linking hands and following Charlie out the cellar and through the shop. They paused nervously outside for ten minutes as Bill put the wards back up and locked the door before they could move again.

"Mum will be getting up in ten minutes, we need to get back into our rooms and quick," Charlie hissed as they stepped back inside of Grimmauld Place. Sharing a worried look as quietly as they could they rushed up the stairs. "Yours is the only room in here that mum won't risk going into, you're best to take the books until we can get into library," Charlie said when they reached the floor his bedroom was on, handing the bag of books he had to Harry. Waving he disappeared into his room as the rest of the started up the stairs.

Just as they reached the top of the staircase they heard a click down the hall of Molly's door opening causing they to stare wide eyed at each other before Ron and Remus thrust their bags at Harry and Bill and raced off up the stairs to their rooms, awkwardly grabbing Bill's hand as he shoved one of the bags to his elbow he dragged him down the hall and into their room, shutting the door in time to hear Molly's footsteps moments later going passed.

Letting out a shaky Braeth Harry allowed the bags in his hands to drop to the floor, dropping his head back against the door as his heart slowed down after the close call. He frowned slightly when he heard and felt Bill moving himself away from Harry, his footfalls carrying him away from Harry and across the room. Opening his eyes Harry frowned as he watched the back of his mate, his shoulders tensed and tight as he stopped in front of the bed.

"That was a long night," Harry tried to speak to Bill but was met with only silence from the redhead as he moved to sit on his side of the bed, tugging off his boots. "Are you going to tell me what I have done wrong?" He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You've done nothing," Bill said blankly not looking at him.

"Oh really? So you not looking at me, not speaking to me, the tension that a blind person could see in you, that's nothing right?" Harry snapped finding himself standing in front of Bill without even realising he had moved. Bill raised his head and opened his mouth, anger clear in his eyes but Harry got there first. "Was is the Parseltongue because seriously that is the only thing I can think that I have done, so is that it?" And with that Bill deflated.

"Baby no, its…its nothing you've done," Bill sighed reaching up to grip Harry's hips and tug him forwards despite his resistance so he was standing between his legs.

"Then what's going on?" Harry asked feeling hurt sinking in.

"Harry you nearly gave me a heart attack with Talia, you stood there with a giant stone snake just speaking to it while it was clearly pissed off, I didn't know what was going on, what you were saying. And I realised seeing that, and seeing Basilisk, so much could have happened to you before that would mean we may never have had this, and so much could happen, its all been stories before, this just made it real…I, Harry I have not been happier than I have with you, and the idea that I could lose you so soon, it just hit me all of a sudden," Bill sighed resting his head against Harry's stomach. Sighing himself Harry buried his fingers into Bill's hair and held him against his body.

"Have you changed your mind?" Harry asked needing to know.

"What! Harry, no, no…It scares me that I could lose you, that our time could be cut short, I'm not going to do that myself!" Bill said incredulously shaking his head looking back to meet Harry's eyes. Seeing the wide green eyes had a hint of fear in them that he was desperately trying to hide. "Come on, we're both tired, we need to sleep before we talk about this properly, but I am not giving this, giving you up without one hell of a fight Harry," Bill said firmly standing.

Harry stood as Bill tugged his hoddie off and then pulled his t-shirt over his hand, his hands brushing along the skin on Harry's stomach and he went. Capturing Harry's lips in a slow but deep kiss that Harry sensed was as much for the comfort of them both than any other reason Bill's hands moved to undo Harry's belt and then his trousers, pushing them off his hips along with his underwear so they fell with a soft thump to the floor. Harry sighed happily as Bill's large hands stroked up and down Harry's back comfortingly as Harry's hands reached for Bill's top.

Harry followed Bill's pathway, tugging the redhead's shirt off while running his fingers and a little nail over Bill's stomach and chest, breaking the kiss to get the top over Bill's head before leaning up to join their lips again as he slowly slid Bill's belt open and pushed his trousers down.

"No underwear?" Harry grinned against Bill's lips.

"Was too tired to be bothered," Bill shrugged combing his hand through Harry's hair, tilting his head back to place kisses up Harry's neck before swallowing his lips one last time. Pulling back only when they ran out of air Bill scattered kisses over Harry's face before stepping back with Harry's hand firmly inside his own. "Bed,"

"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned tiredly slipping in after Bill and shuffling over to the older man. When Bill's hands pushed him gently he allowed himself to be rearranged onto his side with his back facing Bill, smiling when Bill wriggled closer to him and wrapped his arm over Harry's side and tugged him as close as possible. He relaxed fully when Bill buried his face into his shoulder with a small sigh before placing a kiss there.

"I'm not letting you go, you know that right?" Bill said as he closed his eyes despite agreeing to talk about it later.

"It would be a whole lot safer for you if you would," Harry said softly.

"I'm a Weasley, I'm a shoot to kill as it is, I would rather be happy and with the guy I am falling in love with and in a little more danger than alone and miserable but a little safer," Bill shook his head slightly. Harry's fingers slid in between those on his stomach linking them together as he turned a little, not enough to dislodge Bill.

"Falling in love?" Harry smiled slightly.

"That a problem?" Bill asked nervously.

"Well when I am falling for you as well, not really," Harry chuckled.

"Really?" Harry could hear the smile in his mate's voice as well as feel it against the flesh of his shoulder.

"Really," Harry grinned tilting his head enough that Bill could press their lips together gently. "Night,"

"Good morning more like," Bill snorted snuggling in against Harry again.

"You're such and snuggle bug," Harry snickered.

"You're warm, hot and cuddly, why wouldn't I want to snuggle against you," Bill said unrepentantly.

"Can't argue that," Harry smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Unfortunetly my Spell checker isn't working on my computer so forgive any mistakes, I prefer to work alone so no beta's to point out my mistakes lol. For those that keep up with all or most my stories, RL is a little heavy at the minute, I am currently fighting to keep my home, so if updates are a little slower than normal please bear with me. **

**Enough people requested that I have a section from the last chapter at the start of my new one, so a little bit of a change around of layout, review responses can now be found at the bottom of the page. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"I'm a Weasley, I'm a shoot to kill as it is, I would rather be happy and with the guy I am falling in love with and in a little more danger than alone and miserable but a little safer," Bill shook his head slightly. Harry's fingers slid in between those on his stomach linking them together as he turned a little, not enough to dislodge Bill._

_"Falling in love?" Harry smiled slightly._

_"That a problem?" Bill asked nervously._

_"Well when I am falling for you as well, not really," Harry chuckled._

_"Really?" Harry could hear the smile in his mate's voice as well as feel it against the flesh of his shoulder._

_"Really," Harry grinned tilting his head enough that Bill could press their lips together gently. "Night,"_

_"Good morning more like," Bill snorted snuggling in against Harry again._

_"You're such and snuggle bug," Harry snickered._

_"You're warm, hot and cuddly, why wouldn't I want to snuggle against you," Bill said unrepentantly._

_"Can't argue that," Harry smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven <strong>

Harry sighed softly as he woke up, stretching slightly in the warm grip around him. It was a little warm even though the covers were halfway down their chests, but he was quite happy and warm where he was. They had shifted in their sleep so that Bill was now lying on his back with Harry lying on top of him, Bill's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Harry winced slightly when he realised his knee was a little too close to parts of Bill that he was very fond of and definitely did not want to damage.

He remembered their discussion before they went to sleep. He was still slightly worried that Bill was going to realise that he was safer if he wasn't with Harry and leave him, but the words that Bill had said to him with complete honesty in his voice and face as he said them eased most of the worry in his chest. He felt guilty for worrying Bill so much with Talia, he had acted and not really thought of what must have been going through the others heads, especially Bill's.

Opening his eyes he looked up at Bill's sleeping face with a small smile. Despite what Bill thought the scars weren't disfiguring, yes they were long and deep, and Harry wished they weren't there purely for the pain that he had gone through because of them. Bill was still utterly gorgeous, his features were sharper than the rest of the Weasley men, more like Molly's twin brothers from the one picture he had seen. His hair was the auburn of Molly's hair, Charlie and Percy being the other Weasley children as well to get it, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George had gotten Arthur's ginger shade. Harry loved the deep blue shade of his eyes and his full red lips. Not to mention his body was utterly delicious, all hard shapes, firm muscle and endless inches of golden tanned flesh. His strong, thick muscled thighs Harry was fairly sure he could drool over, the same with his muscle corded back.

Looking thoughtfully at Bill as he felt his own arousal stirring at the thoughts going through his head he suddenly smirked as an idea popped into his head and wriggled down Bill's body, managing to get loose of his tightly gripping arms eventually without waking Bill.

He shuffled down underneath the covers until he was kneeling between Bill's spread legs and he was level with Bill's half hard cock. Grinning smugly to himself he watched slightly fascinated as when he breathed on Bill's half hard penis it twitched in interest at the mild stimulation. He admitted to himself that he was nervous about this, he had never done anything like this before, and he had no real idea what he was doing, it was going to have to be guess work and imagination.

Reaching out he gripped Bill's cock in his hand and gave a gentle stroke to the flesh, working up and down the length, enjoying the feel of it growing and hardening in his hand. He didn't have a heck of a lot of go on, but based on what he had seen Bill was fairly big, compared to the guys in quidditch and that time Dean had gotten drunk and decided to strip off while singing I am what I am last year, there was quite a size difference even adding for the fact that Bill was older.

Underneath the duvet Harry could smell Bill's scent more clearly than normal, and he could smell the scent of Bill's arousal being so close to it, the musky, heady scent making him feel a little braver and more confident with himself for what he was doing. He moved softly and slowly still, not quite wanting to wake Bill up yet, though he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sleepy groans and wriggles he was drawing from his older mate.

As he pumped Bill as little harder seeing that he was now swollen to full hardness and enjoying the warm, silky feeling of Bill in his hand. Licking his lips nervously he watched a bead of moisture forming at the tip of Bill's cock, gradually growing the more and more excited Bill became until it was running down his cokc easing the way as Harry stroked him. Shifting to try and ease the discomfort his own painfully hard cock, he leant forwards slowly licking his lips one last time before he leant forwards and licked lightly over the head of Bill's cock, collecting the moisture on his tongue before retreating and swollowing thoughtfully as he carried on pumping Bill. It wasn't a terrible taste, just different, it tasted salty, there was a hint of bitterness to it but not badly. In all it wasn't bad, not like he had heard people talking about.

Feeling a lot braver he held Bill at the base of his cock and licked a stripe from the base to his tip before he took the head of Bill's cock in his mouth and sucked. Bill let out a loud groan as his legs suddenly bent up on either side of Harry. One hand fell into Harry's hair while the other threw back the covers to reveal him.

Looking up without removing his mouth he gave another suck, watching as Bill's eyes clamped shut and he slammed his head into the pillow with a loud groan.

"Merlin Harry!" Bill gasped out, his fingers clenching tightly into Harry's hair as Harry bobbed a little further down on Bill's cock. "Oh Merlin, merlin, so good!"

Harry bobbed on Bill's cock enjoying the taste of Bill on his tongue, drawing up every now and then to give a firm such to the head. Harry could feel the tenseness in Bill's thighs and hips as he tried not to thrust up, though he was failing with short jabs every now and then upwards into Harry's mouth. Just as his jaw was starting to ache with taking 2/3 of Bill into his mouth Bill's grip on his hair tightened and tugged enough that he had to lift off him.

"Was it not…" Harry drew off lowering his eyes suddenly feeling totally exposed.

"Oh no, Merlin it was too good, I don't want to cum in your mouth though. I want to come inside you," Bill said breathlessly as he tugged Harry up his body so he was lying fully on top of him. Capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss Bill let out a slightly pitiful groan when he realised he was tasting himself on Harry's lips and in his mouth. Feeling Harry squirrming on top of him and pressing into him Bill quickly reached for the lube on the bedside table and dipped his fingers in. "Is this ok?" He asked breathlessly circling his fingers Harry's entrance.

"Mm, please Bill," Harry nodded dropping his head to kiss Bill's shoulder and neck. Breathing in Harry's scent Bill closed his eyes as he pressed two fingers into Harry's entrance, making Harry give out a loud groan as he thrust back. Feeling his impending orgasm pooled in his stomach he quickly added another finger as he pumped them into Harry, stretching him as quickly as he could without causing him any pain. He waited until Harry was groaning and thrusting back onto his fingers before he sped them up, ensuring he was hitting Harry's prostate and driving him as close to the edge as he was. Harry was now lying limpy on top of Bill groaning, whimpering and yelling out as Bill worked his body higher.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked as Harry's nails scraped his ribcage probably hard enough to draw blood as Bill hit his prostate again.

"Ah ha…please…Bill…yes…yes," Harry panted rubbing his raging hard on against Bill's as he reached for the lube. Quickly slicking himself up Bill shifted Harry's body so that his entrance was right over Bill's erection. Harry let out a long drawn out groan when Bill in one smooth movement sunk him down onto his cock, gasping when he buttomed out and stretched him in a way he was 100% sure that he would never grow fed up of. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's upper body to hold him to him before settling his feet into the bed and started pounding up into Harry in a frantic rhythm that belied just how close he was.

Letting out a deep noise of pleasure Harry searched out for Bill's mouth and started kissing him again, though it was messy and wet it just enhanced the pleasure they were both feeling making him practically purr his contentment and pleasure into Bill's mouth as it felt as though he was sinking deeper onto Bill than he had ever been before.

Bill's orgasm hit him completel by surprise, he had been hovering on the edge for that long he hadn't felt himself getting ready to tip over it, so when he felt himself cumming he could do nothing but hold Harry close as he yelled out his name. Harry's whimper drew him from his post orgasm haze and he reached down between their bodies, gripping Harry's hard and weeping cock firmly. He only needed to give five firm strokes before Harry was screaming out his own orgasm and spilling himself between their bodies. Bill chuckled after he let out a small oomph of air when Harry flopped on top of him heavily.

Gently stroking his fingers up and down Harry's back and bum, as he just breathed and enjoyed the feeling of having Harry pressed completely against him as their heart rates and breathing settled into a normal level. Gripping Harry's chin he turned him so that he could kiss him, enjoying the languid, emotion filled kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Bill asked pulling away only enough to speak nudging his nose against Harry's.

"I wanted to try it. It was ok?" Harry asked nervously biting his lip.

"It was more than ok. Are you sure you were a virgin?" Bill chuckled, groaning when Harry nudged his elbow into his side before snuggling back in. "Seriously though, you didn't feel you hand to do that because of this morning did you?" Bill asked concerned. Blinking pleasure hazed green eyes at Bill Harry chcukled and shook his head before resting his chin on Bill's chest.

"Definitely not. I woke up, you were all warm and cuddly, and looked very…well hot. And I thought it would be a nice way to wake you up," Harry shrugged.

"I looked very…well hot?" Bill grinned.

"Shush you, yes you did," Harry grumbled slightly turning his head and pressing his cheek over Bill's chest.

"I think I about had a heart attack when I woke up," Bill chuckled resuming stroking Harry's back.

"I seem to be attempting to give you a lot of heart attacks," Harry grinned.

"You really do. I love just getting to hold you like this," Bill sighed contently.

"I love getting to be this close to you," Harry admitted stretching luxuriously.

"We're ok after my freak out this morning?" Bill asked softly as he started playing with the charm around Harry's neck absently with his free hand.

"I…I don't know, are we?" Harry asked quietly refusing to lift his head.

"Harry look at me please," Bill sighed.

"Its safer for you if we're not together," Harry said softly not moving.

"Harry, I'm not changing my mind about this, and I'm not giving this up. Don't push me away, please, I don't think I could bare that," Bill said firmly.

"I just…I can't lose you, especially not because of me," Harry finally lifted his head and pressed his lips over Bill's heart.

"How about w don't think so morbidly? How about we think that we're both going to live through this war, we're going to find all his horcruxes, we're going to destroy them, we're going to win against him and then you and I are going to have a very long, very happy, probably slightly argumentative life together. And when we're ready, or mum's nagging becomes too much we can have children together," Bill smiled running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Erm Bill…we've been erm safe right?" Harry asked blushing.

"What….oh…" Harry watched a bright red blush exploding across Bill's face. "There's erm, a spell that…well that you can use, it has to be recast weekly, I erm…cast it before we had sex the first time," Bill admitted.

"Right, just thought…you know not really the time for an unexpected pregnancy," Harry laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah I figured the same. But when the time is right, I would like that," Bill smiled.

"Me too," Harry smiled leaning forwards to kiss Bill again.

"So no more of the breaking up talk," Bill said firmly.

"Alright, no more breaking up talk.. Now come on, we had better get up, its twelve already," Harry smiled smacking one last kiss to Bill's lips before he stood and dashed across the room to the bathroom as Bill made a playful grab for him.

SDKJSFJSDFSKDFBSDFB

"You two are like a pair of rabbits you know that?" Ron grumbled as they stepped into the library forty minutes later. Ron and Charlie were sprawled on the sofas reading and scratching away at notes, Hermione was lying on her front on the rug with three books open and a pile of parchment in front of her, Remus was sitting neatly at a desk with a small pile of books and an incredibly neat looking set of notes.

Blushing Harry concentrated on lowering Talia to the ground where she was curled around his wrist before expanding her so she was about 4 ft. Hissing happily she stretched herself out before scenting the air.

"_It tastes of Dark magic Little one," _She frowned slightly.

"_The previous owners, my godfather's parents and family were all Dark. But he was light, and he left the house to me when he…when he passed a few years ago," _Harry explained.

"_Do you mind if I go and explore?" _Talia asked.

"_Of course, you can go where you like," _Harry smiled patting her side. "Talia is going to go explore," Harry explained to the others as she slipped off.

"We have a pet giant sto…gem snake now," Ron nodded absently as he watched Talia's tail disappearing behind one of the bookshelves.

"She said she is not a pet, she's a guardian," Harry chuckled.

"Harry you need to make another attempt on the lap top, I've furthened my part, one more tweak and you should be able to work it," Hermione said absently, already back to scribbling notes.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked curiously as Harry gave his a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried across to the 'places' desk already drawing his wand.

"They're trying to make one of those…comfuter things work around magic," Ron waved his hand at where Harry was now murmuring spells as he ran his wand over the object.

"Computer Ron," Bill corrected amused before going over to Harry's desk. "You're making a computer work around magic?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we need to be able to go through some muggle records, but obviously its more than a little too dangerous for us to be out there for any amount of time, so we need to manage to do it from inside here….And we need to hack into a few files to get the information we need," Harry explained absently.

"Hack?" Charlie scrunched his nose as he put his latest book down.

"It means to break into something online, through the computer," Hermione tried to explain. Going by the looks on the others faces they had caught the gist of it.

"So how are you going to get it to work around magic?" Charlie asked turning slightly on the sofa to see the laptop better as Bill sat next to Harry.

"They've already blown three of those things up, I wouldn't sit too close," Ron snickered.

"Three?" Remus asked amused.

"Unfortunetely the process of research and experimentation can be…explosive," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"We've used a number of adaptation and averted absorbtion spells to redirect the flow of magic from the battery of the laptop where the problems generally form, we've also activated a de-magnitising effect on the harddrive and a general 1 inch area around the laptop as the electronics within it attract the magic in the area to it through electrons and a natural magnetic charge that seems to appear when a wand is used," Hermione reeled off without looking up from her notes.

"And once we have finised here, which I nearly have, we put a netting of freely given mermaid hair woven with onyx and obsidian beads which when activated with a situational protego will add an extra protection against anything that should make the laptop go poof!" Harry grinned before running his wand along the battery with one last murmured spell.

"And it will work just like normal?" Bill asked curiously as Harry fished a black net from a draw in the desk and started fitting around the base of the laptop, stretching it across so only the keyboard and mouse were uncovered.

"Well, considering there is no electricity in the house we have to use eneverate spells on it to charge it, which takes up to six hours and fries the battery fairly quickly so there is a limitied amount of use on it," Harry sighed. Scooting his chair back slightly he reached forwards and hovered his finger over the power button before turning his face away and clenching his eyes shut as he pushed it. When there was no pop or explosion as had happened before he grinned triumphantly at Bill who chuckled amused.

"Well done," he smiled kissing Harry gently. Smiling at his mate Harry kissed him again before he turned to his laptop and started to type away quickly on it.

"So what are you looking for?" Remus asked.

"First I am going to try and track down the orphanage that Riddle was in as a child, as well as any documents that pertain to Riddle that I can find, orphanage, hospital records, anyone that may have looked into adopting him etc," Harry explained while typing.

"That's…actually a really good idea," Remus blinked.

"We do have them. It was Ron's this time," Hermione smiled proudly at Ron whose ears promptly started lowling even as he puffed his chest out.

"We know that V…V…Voldemort likes to use places that are, well to normal people it would be called sentimental, places that are important to his past and what has led to him becoming what it is today. Hogwarts, the cave at the beach where he killed his first victims, his maternal grandfather's house," Ron explained his thought process.

"That makes a lot of sense," Charlie nodded.

"The orphanage was a bit deal for him, it was the place that first rejected him, where he was stuck for eleven years, where he used his magic first, going on the theory of that he follows the pattern of choosing important places to him, this is one of the most obvious," Harry shrugged.

"And you know how to break into these records?" Bill asked peering over Harry's shoulder as he watched Harry working his way through different screens with rapid speed.

"I spent a lot of time trying to avoid going home to the Dursleys throughout my childhood," Harry snorted. "Not to mention my summers there. I may have gotten into some…questionable activities at the library in Surry with a second questionable someone who may or may not now me on the run," Harry smiled widely, with teeth.

"You learnt how to break into people's records?" Remus choked.

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that assumption," Harry said pleasentaly as he carried on typing. "That being said, in under a week the Dursleys will suddenly find that records show they haven't paid their taxes for the last seventeen years, Vernon's work oomputer will be searched showing he has been filtering money out of his works buisness accounts for the last sixteen years, certain credit cards in various different names will be licked to Petunia, Marge Dursley will have been proven to have falsified all the pedigree records of her dogs, and Dudley for setting up numerous bank accounts under flase names, oh yes and that 4 Private Drive was actually left to my mum in my gradparents will. Oo ok I'm into the 1930's records of orphanages, luckily all this has recently been put from paper into computer files or we would have been screwed," Harry said grabbing and pen and paper and started scribbling them down.

"That's a very well thought out revenge plan," Bill said slowly.

"The Dursleys made my life a living hell for ten years, and made my summers as equal a hell. I'm just doing what they did to me," Harry shrugged, but his voice was tight and his back had straightened.

"Harry…"

"It doesn't matter," Harry interupted quickly.

"It does. I wasn't…disapproving Harry, I was just, I don't know, but you barely speak about them. I think that's the biggest hint that I have heard that they hurt you," Bill said firmly getting Harry's attention.

"They did, and I have dealt with it," Harry frowned at the screen still typing.

"I…you know if you want to speak about it," Bill said softly.

"I know Bill," Harry closed his eyes. "Maybe, one day. But lets get this through the war first yeah?" He opened them and smiled shakily at Bill. Sighing when he saw the concern shining in his mates blue eyes he turned from the laptop and cupped Bill's face in his hands. "I'm not supressing or ignoring it, and I'm not never going to talk about it. Just, not now. I've dealt with it, they're going to get what they deserve,"

"I just want you to know you can talk to me, about anything," Bill said seriously meeting Harry's eyes.

"I know Bill," Harry smiled kissing him. "Now shoo do your thing while I do mine before the battery dies,"

"Rabbits, you're like rabbits," Ron sighed shaking his head.

"Jealousy isn't attractive Ron, if you wanted to kiss me you only had to say something," Harry said as he started typing again, making all three Weasley's choke and splutter while turning various shades of red, Remus was snickering discretely behind his hand.

"Harry, don't tease Ron, you know he takes it completely seriously when people say things like that," Hermione rolld his eyes as she turned her page over.

"But its so much fun," Harry pouted, when she looked up and raised her eyebrow he huffed. "Oh fine, I was teasing you, there's only one Weasley for me, happy now?"

"I certainly am," Bill muttered picking up a book from the pile on the 'objects' desk and flopping down on the floor by Harry's feet.

"I knew he was teasing," Ron grumbled.

"Ah ha," Harry snickered.

* * *

><p>"I have the orphanage that he went to," Harry said softly two hours later stretching his arms above his head and wincing when his back cracked. "I also have his records from the orphanage, and adoption forms before he was returned to the orphanage two months later,"<p>

"He was adopted?" Hermione sat up looking shocked.

"Yes, when he was ten. He went to the Anderson family, parents, two other adopted children aged 13 and 15. Tom was sent back to the orphanage before the adoption could be completely processed a week after the mysterious death of the 13 year old. I looked up the family, they died in the family home, all three of them with the 15 year olds wife and two children from 'apparent heart attacks' when Tom was seventeen, exactly a year after his muggle family were found dead from 'apparent heart attacks'," Harry told them, all of them having turned to listen with interest.

"Well that definitely sounds promising, field trip?" Charlie grinned.

"I have the address. Up for sneaking out again?" Harry waved the piece of paper he had written the address down on.

"The Order are going to think we're vampires if we do any more nighttime missions. I think we need to do this during the daytime," Remus added.

"Agreed, daytime mission. I don't really fancy getting arrested for loitering during the nighttime as it is," Hermione snickered.

"And I have found something interesting as well. I found…its like a diary account or something, it talks about a necklace that was very important to Godric, apparently he wore it all the time, nearly fifteen years," Bill said holding up a slightly battered book.

"_Godric's necklace? You are speaking of his necklace?" _Talia asked her head perking up from where she was sitting in a sun patch near a window.

"Talia knows something about the necklace. _Can you tell me anything about it?" _Harry spoke between the Talia and the group having learnt his lesson.

"_It was a silver snake with emerald eyes and the same onyx stone that I was created out of. Salazar gave it to him for his seventeenth birthday, Godric wore it all the time, he never took it off. But it wasn't on his body when they lit the pyre. It was very precious to him," _Talia explained. Feeling a slight lump in his throat at the story he translated it to the others.

"Sounds like a good possibility. The connection between Gryffindor and Slytherin gives the option that there could be another heir to Slytherin out there, this one the descendent of two founders. And it's a major part of the founders history, technically it was Gryffindor and Slytherin getting together that escalated Ravenclaws jealousy and tore the founders appart," Charlie nodded after they were quiet for a moment.

"It seems like they were really in love doesn't it," Ron said quietly.

"_Very much so," _Talia nodded, translation not needed for that.

"Definitely one to go to the top of the list," Remus smiled sadly.

"Come on, we should go for supper, mum will start blowing through the walls if we miss any more meals," Charlie stood stretching himself out.

"I am really hungry actually," Hermione nodded standing up.

"Come on you, food," Bill shook his head with a chuckle when Harry turned back to the papers he had written his information down on.

"But I just need to…"

"No, food, food good, walls staying intact, also good," Bill laughed grabbing Harry's wrists and tugging him up with enough force that Harry was pulled into Bill's chest.

"Your ability for sarcasm is amazing," Harry said dryly.

"Food, now," Bill said firmly.

"Oo, you're ordering me about now? That works a little more," Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Bill's waist.

"Rabbits!" Ron's shout just before he left the library had Harry snickering while Bill scowled at the door.

"We'd better get down, or your mum might come looking for us again," Harry grinned leaning on his toes to kiss Bill, before he could deepen it however Harry danced away from him and raced out the library.

* * *

><p>"You lot have been disappearing quite a bit," Professor McGonagall said sharply halfway through the meal making a tension suddenly appear around the table.<p>

"We're just spending time together. Its not exactly a shock that these three are together, Bill and Remus want to spend time with Harry for different reasons, and I want to spend time with Bill and Ron," Charlie shrugged.

"But just you six spending time together?" Tonks snorted.

"I spend time with them as well," Ginny said as though it was obvious.

"We do as well," Fred and George chorused rolling their eyes. "Honestly you lot are paranoid,"

"What are you doing?" Molly cut to the point.

"We're talking, spending time together. Remus, Bill and Charlie are teaching us some spells and protection charms that we might not learn at school," Hermione sighed.

"Not to mention they are teaching us somethings," Remus chuckled.

"We're Order members, if you are doing something towards the war then you should tell us," Kingsley said firmly from his place at the table.

"If we were working on something that you should know we would come to you and tell you," Harry answered meeting Kingsley's gaze straight on.

"Just so we're clear," Kingsley nodded after a moment.

"Of course," Ron smiled his normally goofy, I only think of food, grin that he normally used when he was putting people off their guard…or when it was first thing in the morning.

"You scare me a little bit you know," Bill murmured lowly into Harry's ear as he reached for the bread rolls. The warm breath in his ear making Harry shiver slightly.

"How much?" He grinned.

"Quite a bit. Want me to show you what it does to me?" Bill grinned letcherously.

"I think Ron's right," Harry snorted reaching underneath the table to put his hand on Bill's thigh before quickly retracting it at the knowing look Arthur shot them along with one that clearly said 'not at the table'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Noirekitsune's comments, Lol I like to think that they are in their honeymoon stage XD I can make absolutely no promises on an mpreg for this story, but I would like to try XD**

**FutureMrsPotter, I love stories with the older brothers with Harry as well, they go together so well don't they :) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, its brilliant to hear that! I hope you enjoy the changes to the horcrux hunt.**

**Amanda, I'm really glad to hear you are enjoying my stories, it really encourages a writer to carry on when they hear things like that. Mikhail should be getting updated soon so keep an eye out for it. **

**Alba Angelo, No the Grey Lady isn't the child of Slytherin and Gryffindor, I have decided who the descendent will be, and trust me I think it will be a huge shock! The Grey Lady is still Ravenclaws daughter. **

**merdarkandtwisty, Who Remus and Charlie get paired up with, and if it is with each other, you will have to wait to see XD I have chosen but you guys are going to have to wait to hear. Harry isn't the descendent of Gryffindor and Slytherin, who is I think will shock you! Lol I would like to have Harry being pregnant in this story, but it might have to be a sequel. **

**JadedLover, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I know I make mistakes but I'm afraid you will have to forgive me them, I don't really work well with beta's. I hope you enjoyed the chapter XD**

**Sgw127, I thought they needed to see for themselves how much the trio have been through to understand, ah who the descendent is you will have to wait and see, though it will be a shock I think when it is revealed, but ues its not Harry XD**

**TheAPDumbass, Lol you definitely did not sound 'annoying and stuff' its always amazing to get responses like that, its brilliant to hear that you are really enjoying the story and asspects that I am getting right, so thank you so much for that. It is hard to get Bill and Harry together, especially with the presence of Fleur, I do like her character but it is needed to shove her out the way to get her out the way and clear it for Harry lol. **

**Sladewitch, ah you'll have to wait, don't worry they will make the discovery, but it will be a little down the line. Don't worry though I haven't forgotten!**

**Nanzhela, Lol no Harry isn't the descendent so neither was his mum, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to find out who is, though I think it will be a big shock to everyone! Thank you, glad that you like Talia XD**

**Attagirl, hee hee hee I'm cruel I know, and I shook the carrot a little in this chapter. I haven't quite decided yet, I tend to go with the flow and just see what happens when I sit to write, so there may be a Weasley/Potter baby, or maybe in a sequel. **

**917brat, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much XD I hope this chapter lived up to the rest of the story, thank you so much for that brilliant review, my chest is nicely puffed out now lol XD**

**MsSlythGrl, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I thought it was more realistic for it not to be an easy transition for the 'adults' to be the ones taking orders. Also thought we needed a little fight so that it wasn't running smoothly all the time, plus if you saw your new partner talking to a huge stone basilisk and not be telling you what was going on. **

**Melanie, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I'm sorry that it takes a while to update I make the rounds of my other stories and this one equally, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**WyrdSmith, lol we both seem to be of the same mind when it comes to giving the portraits a character of sorts, though you do it much better XD**

**La'ienth, I'm glad you enjoyed my twist on Slytherin, I enjoy reading and writing stories where there is a twist in history and that one of the others were actually the bad guy. **

**LLyNns, Thank you so much for that review, it was absolutely amazing to hear, and it really does encourage me to carry on writing, I do worry slightly that my stories and characters might bleed into each other, so its good to know that I am managing to keep them apart. I hope you carry on enjoying this story and my others XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Newest update for this story and I think one of the longest chapters. I apologise for any mistakes in this story, my spell checker is STILL sulking with me, and to make matters even better was writing this in the garden while making the most of the mini heat wave we have been having, so please excuse any mistakes you come across. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, its quite a leap forward in the storyline, so lots happening XD**

**Also small rant here, I apologise, but for the few reviewers who complained about the lemon scenes, this is an M story, everyone on here knows what M means, so if you click on it, expect it! I do not mind people telling me honestly what they think, but I will delete any abusive reviewers and report you, not everyone has a thick skin when it comes to comments, so please think about what you are writing. **

**For those lovely people who have reviewed so nicely and so faithfully, thank you so much, each review really does make my day. **

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"You scare me a little bit you know," Bill murmured lowly into Harry's ear as he reached for the bread rolls. The warm breath in his ear making Harry shiver slightly._

_"How much?" He grinned._

_"Quite a bit. Want me to show you what it does to me?" Bill grinned letcherously._

_"I think Ron's right," Harry snorted reaching underneath the table to put his hand on Bill's thigh before quickly retracting it at the knowing look Arthur shot them along with one that clearly said 'not at the table'._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

"You lot really scare me, you know that," Charlie muttered with a small groan as he shimmied further down the rope ladder.

"Mad Eye is here, there is no other way out!" Hermione huffed from above him where she was holding onto the ladder in a death grip.

"Really? This is all you could come up with to get out the house?" Remus groaned as the ladder gave a slight swing.

"Its only a few floors," Harry rolled his eyes as he quickly scrambled down.

"I don't like heights!" The werewolf wined.

"Just don't look down and keep climbing, your at the first floor now Remus," Bill called from the bottom reaching up to help Ron jump the last couple of inches to land beside him.

"How exactly do we know that Moody won't happen to just decide to look this way and see us all scaling the front of the house?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Fred, Goerge and Ginny know they have to keep him distracted in the kitchen for half an hour and then make themselves scarce, they'll be saying they were with us the whole time," Harry explained jumping down and giving Bill a quick kiss before reaching up the help Remus as he slowly made his way to the bottom of the ladder.

"Scary, the bunch of you," Charlie muttered shaking his head.

"I don't think I really want to know half of the things you lot have probably gotten up to," Bill snorted.

"Your heart?" Harry asked sympanthetically fighting down a grin.

"My poor, poor heart," Bill nodded solenmly before they started chuckling at the confused looks they were being shot by the two on the floor and the two on the ladder.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione sighed putting her hands on her knees once she was clear of the ladder.

"Finite Incantem," Harry tapped the edge of the ladder as Charlie jumped down and they watched the ladder disappearing.

"Ron your foot is sticking out the cloaking spells," Hermione sighed pointing to the apendage as they saw a muggle pause on the way past. Just as Ron pulled his foot back the woman gave the spot a second, confused look before shaking her head and carrying on on her way.

"Ok we all know the coordinates?" Remus asked straightening his muggle tweed jacket. Harry had to admit he was glad that the three helping them were ones that knew how to pass easily as muggles, he could just imagine having to do this with Mad Eye, Arthur, Kingsley or McGonagall, as much as he admired them and the things they could do blending in with muggles was not something they did easily. Kingsley was probably the closest one that could manage muggle clothing and even then he stood out while he was wearing his **Galabias**.

As it was he, Hermione and Ron looked like average teenagers out in London, Remus looked like an escape teacher with his neat but slight worn black slacks and his brwon tweed coat, Charlie looked relaxed with his faded blue jeans and black tanks top with a deep red open shirt over the top, and Bill, Harry had to say Bill looked particularly tatsy in black jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt with a light leather jacket over the top of it, his hair was pulled up into its normal ponytail. Around Harry's wrist lying as still as a statue Talia was shrunk down and acting the part of a very intricate bracelt, she had insisted on coming with him when she had realised they were planning on leaving the house.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when the others nodded and started apparating out, quickly he followed, opening his eyes and looking around the slightly dingy alleyway they were gathered in. Remus had luckily known one of the apparation safe areas close enough to the house that they had been able to apparate in, they were already facing a fifteen minute bus ride with three Weasleys who had varying degrees of muggle knowledge, though considering noen of them had been on public transport and Arthur was their father and source of information Harry was just thanking Merlin they hadn't had to get the tube into London and then the bus out.

Glancing around he made sure they were all there before Remus led the way out the alley and down the road to the bus stop. Admittedly even though they were dressed pretty well as muggles they did still pull some strange looks from the other people at the bus stop when it became apparent that they were together, they were an eccelctic mixture to be out together. Hermione and Harry quickly herded everyone onto the right bus and to seat while they paid for the tickets, watching Ron try and figure out the ticket machine was not something they needed, and then went and joined them, Bill had left a seat for Harry as had Ron for Hermione, Remus and Charlie were sitting opposite them.

"This is nothing like the Knight bus," Bill muttered looking around with curiousness that Arthur got when faced with something muggle.

"You can imagine my reaction after spending thirteen years seeing buses like this suddenly getting on the knight bus," Harry snorted, Hermione making an agreeing noise behind him.

"Where are you supposed to sleep?" Ron frowned squirming a little in his seat, considering Bill's legs were invading Harry's space in a search for more room Harry would guess Ron was just as cramped in.

"You fall asleep in your seat," Harry shrugged.

"Some countries do have public trasport facilities where you can book rooms with beds, especially if you are making long haul journeys, its mostly trains and obviously ferries though. This country used to do it but I'm not aware of any trains in Britain that allow for sleeping fascilities any more," Hermione explained a little better. Harry had to chuckle at the interested looks on the Weasley boys faces as they listened, it seemed Arthur's obsession had rubbed off more than people knew.

"Your dad was particularly impressed with the ticket barriers in the underground," Harry piped up ebfore grinning at Hermione when she made an annoyed noise as four questioning looks were sent her way. Remus caught Harry's confused look and he smiled sheepishly at him.

"I can use buses and taxis and things like that, but the trains, especially the undergrounds were a little too intimidating, even for me," He admitted.

The rest of the bus journey was spent with Hermione explained ticket barriers and how they worked while fighting with herself not to get too technically as it drew blank faces across the board when she did, and with them receiving some strange looks from the muggles around them when they picked up on the topic of conversation. And of course when Harry rang the bell for their stop the three Weasleys all wanted to have a go, so they were shot an annoyed look from the driver as they filed off, even their thank you's not softening it.

"Alright the house is in this direction," Hermione said pulling out the map she had managed to copy down from the computer before it died a spectalular flaming death when they had emergancy charged it as it was dying, they apparently still needed to work on that part of it, or find a gentler spell than eneverate. Taking Bill's hand and linking their fingers together Harry started trailing down the raod after Hermione, the others following at varying paces.

"This area looks expensive," Hermione muttered ten minutes later as they turned down the road the house was located on. All the houses were at least three story Victorian detached houses, standing impressive and imposing in their beautiful and well kept gardens, the road tself was dotted alternately with majestic oak trees and beautifully blooming cherry blossom trees. The road did scream of money, if only for the upkeep of the houses themselves.

"The family were quite well off but they couldn't have children themselves so they adopted, they seemed like a really nice couple actually, even just a little poking around and a lot of charities and things popped up, they actually gave a lot of money to the orphanage Tom came from eight years before they tried adopting him to try and improve the standards of the orphanage," Harry said as they trailed down the street counting off numbers.

"And he just killed them?" Charlie sighed.

"By the time he came to them he had already killed two children from the orphanage, by the time he killed them he had murdered the two children, the 15 year old at the Anderson's house, his dad and paternal grandparents, his maternal grandfather and set his uncle up for his muggle families murders, killing them probably wasn't even a glitch on his radar," Harry shook his head. Bill squeazed his hand tightly making him look up at him confused but Bill just shook his head and lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of Harry's.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's it!" Ron sighed stopping with Hermione where they were alittle ahead and poitning to the building they were standing outside.

"Why couldn't it be butterflies huh?" Harry snorted looking up at the building.

"Exactly," Ron nodded with a grumble.

"What?" Remus frowned confused looking between them.

"Mysterious riddles from Hagrid, following a trail of spiders into the Forbidden Forest into an Acromantula's den with only Fang, dad's car rescuing us in our second year," Ron waved it off still staring up at the house.

"I knew I didn't want to know," Bill sighed making Harry chuckle and lean up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"We might as well get this over with, staring at it isn't going to change the fact we need to go inside. Leg over Hermione?" Harry grinned cupping his hands together.

"When did you develop such a dirty mind? You were a sweet and innocent little thing the last time I saw you," Charlie choked.

"Your brother corrupted me and led me into a life of sin and debauchery," Harry said dryly before grunting as Hermione put her foot in his hands and he boosted her up the wall.

"Your turn," Ron pointedly ignored Harry's last comment and cupped his hands together. Harry took it at a bit of a run using his own momentum and Ron's boost to get him high enough to grab a hold of the wall. Hermione was already swinging herself over and ropping carefully down the other side. Bill and Ron gave Remus and Charlie boosts over before running at the wall and managing after a couple of goes to grab the top and heave themselves over.

"Why do they have to have shap pointy things at the top of their gates, that would have been much easier to climb otherwise," Ron grumbled as Hermione healed his scraped hand for him.

"Yeah, and its right in view of the street," Charlie snorted clapping Ron on the back before turning to look back up at the house. "That is a really creepy place," he sighed. The house clearly hadn't been owned for a good few years, the garden was over grown and the grass nearly waist high, but the building itself gave off an air of neglect and empiness, almost a mournful air as they gazed up at the boarded up or smashed windows, the ivy climbing up the walls and the general state of disrepair, especially when you looked at all the other houses that they had passed.

"Can't same I'm shocked no one is living here though, would you stay in a place where a chunk of Voldemort lying under the floorboards or something?" Bill said making them all shiver slightly at the idea.

"That's just gross," Ron pulled a face looking back to the house.

"Come on then," Hermione visibly steeled herself before leading the way through the jungle of a garden to the front door. When they got there however they relaised that while the house may be in disrepair, the door was definitely built to last. The others sat down on the front steps of the house soaking up a little bit of sun that had been allowed to escape through the forest of trees in the garden while Bill did a scan of the front door to make sure there weren't any wards or traps cast on it to alart Voldemort should they use magic to open the door.

Harry was sitting on the top most step in a nice patch of sunlight he had quickly snagged watching Bill work, the night they had broken into Honeydukes and Hogwarts he had only been able to hear Bill, but being able to see him working his way through the varying spells, the look of concentration but clear enjoyment on his face as he worked was fascinating for Harry to watch, this was Bill in his element, and this was the confident, comfortable in his own skin Bill that he remembered from when the had first met him.

As though sensing his gaze sapphire blue eyes turned and met his own curiously. Smiling he crawled over to Bill and sat so his back was leaning against Bill's side where he was kneeling to work on the door.

"You ok?" Bill asked softly pausing to reach down and run his fingers through Harry's hair, smirking a little at the faint purr of enjoyment he got in return.

"Yup, just wanted to come and sit beside you," Harry smiled at him tilting his head so that he could see his handsom face.

Bill's breath caught slightly at the purely content, warmly affectionate look that Harry gave him mixed with admiration. He always managed to throw Bill when he looked at him like that. Even when he was fourteen Harry's eyes were so open and so mature, you could look into them and see the adult Harry really was looking right back, and never let it be said that Harry Potter didn't wear his heart on his sleeve and written all across his face. So when Harry looked at him and Bill saw the attraction Harry felt for him, when his eyes roamed across his face and there was not one hint of disgust or pity or horror at the scars there…it threw him, because he looked in the mirror and saw a scarred mess where a mildly good looking guy had been, Fleur hadn't been able to look at him after the attack, she hadn't even been able to tell him face to face the engagement was off, leaving instead a note with her engagement ring on top of it. But Harry's eyes danced over his face as though the scars weren't there, the lust and attraction to him was always there, always present in those bright green eyes that he wasn't sure exactly how he had missed it before, the growing affection that he was feeling for Harry, the growing feelings between them could be read there as well.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned turning to kneel beside Bill cupping his face.

"Nothing," Bill shook his head before smiling at the completely disbelieving and stubborn look he received in response. "Its nothing, I just, I just realised that you really don't see them,"

"See what?" Harry frowned looking around making Bill laugh as he proved his point.

"The scars," Bill got Harry's attention back quickly with that answer.

"Bill…" Harry sighed.

"No, no I'm not going into a pity party," Bill chuckled shaking his head. "I just, I just realised you really don't see them, well obviously you see them, but you don't at the same time," He tried to explain.

"I see you," Harry smiled leaing up to brush a kiss along the length of the lower scar to his lips where he hovered, just close enough that Bill could feel them brushing together as he spoke. "I see every part of you and love all of it, even if you do like to indulge in pity parties and are clearly a little bit slow considering it has taken you this long to figure it out,"

"Hey!" Bill protested making Harry laugh before pressing their lips together gently.

"Oi! You two, come on! Saving the world mission, V…V…Voldemort's soul? Possible horcrux here? Ringing any bells?" Ron grumbled making them pull apart.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said sounding the complete opposite of apologetic as he grinned at the others.

"Ok, well there's nothing that I can sense on the door, seems we're clear to go in," Bill coughed looking embarrassed.

"Alright then, lets get moving," Ron groaned heaving himself to his feet and reaching down to help Hermione up. Finally Harry cast the Alohomara and the door opened, of course with a nice creepy groaning sound that they could hear echoing around the house. Stepping into the dark and gloomy hallway they looked around curiously, the house had obviously been beautiful at some point, the grandeur and elegance were still able to be seen through the dust, cobwebs and grime. Remus suddenly let out a stream of explosive sneezes making them all jump and spin around.

"Zorry…dust," Remus choked choked covering his nose.

"Ok, we need to find this horcrux. Its probably better if we split up. Harry and Remus you take the first floor, Charlie and Hermione you take the second floor, Bill and me will take the third," Ron said gazing up the main staircase. Bill frowned slightly when Harry nodded in agreement, seeing the look Harry smiled a little at him.

"We're split up by skills, plus I don't think Ron trusts us not to get distracted," Harry flashed Ron a smirk when he blushed bright red and glared at him.

"What about this floor and the basement?" Remus asked breathing mainly through his mouth.

"We'll search those together, they are more likely to be where Voldemort is hiding it anyway," Hermione shrugged before heading for the staircase.

"What is that smell?" Ron winced pinching his nose as they reached the first floor.

"That I believe is some animal decaying," Charlie answered, the only one of them who looked unbothered by the smell. "What? I look after dragons," He said heading for the stairs.

"Happy horcrux hunting," Harry smiled kissing Bill before turning to start walking down the right hand side of the floor. "Using the high level detection spell?" He asked Remus already pulling his wand out as they stopped outside the first door they came across.

"Its for the best, likely the horcrux will be surrounded by protection spells like the one in the chamber, the detection spell will pick it up as soon as we are within inches of it," Remus answered putting his hand on the door handle. Harry posistioned himself slightly to the side of the doorway but still with an open shot inside before he nodded to Remus. The door slammed open and they scanned it quickly but the emprt, dusty bedroom was covered in dust that hadn't been disturbed in years, the furniture was covered by dust sheets.

"Merlin, it feels so…deserted and misurable in here," Harry shivered looking around the room.

"People don't like living in houses that have had murders in, especially child murders, people probably don't stay here long. And if V…Voldemort's horcrux is here I imagine it doesn't give off a very pleasant aura," Remus reasoned as he waved his wand side to side while pacing the room, the detection spell Hermione had found in the Black library already active.

"Can't say I would much fancy co-inhabiting with Voldemort no," Harry agreed starting at the other end of the room and scanning through it.

As they made their way through the rooms, each one as deserted lookng as the next they were coming up with nothing, every now and then they would shoot a patronus to the others or receive one letting them know there was still no luck. They had barely moved onto the second half of the floor when it happened so fast Harry couldn't really process it. One minute he was on the opposite side of the room to Remus, nearest the door, when he felt as though the detection spell had snagged on something, the books had said that the alert for the spell coming up with something would cause a ringing in their head so he knew he hadn't found the horcrux. He had frozen for a second when two things seemed to happen at the same time, he felt as though the floor was falling out from underneath his feet, and out of his peripheral vision he saw something black racing towards him.

Remus spun around at Harry's shocked shout in time to see him disappearing through a suddenly large hole in the floor as a black figure dropped and skidded across the floor, managing to cacth Harry's wrist by the looks of it, but was pulled through the hole himself. Remus stared for a second before he let out a shout and raced to the edge of the hole peering down worriedly. What he saw had him choking back a sob as he quickly launched himself to his feet and jumped over the hole, racing down the stairs as he sent his patronus to the others.

When he reached the ground floor he performed a quick point me to find the basement stairs, skirting around the hole that was now in the ground floor floor, he could hear the others thundering down the stairs, calling out in panic as he raced through a dinning room, living room and finally into the kitchen when he found the stairs to the basement.

* * *

><p>Harry let out a soft groan as he cautiously stretched out a cramped leg, even as he was waking up he realised his body was in a hell of a lot of pain, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten into now as he tried to remember what happened to bring on this bout of unconciousness.<p>

"If you kick me I will hex your leg off Potter!" The snarled snap had him sitting up quickly and wide eyed before he groaned as nausia rolled through him and his head gave a nice throb with every heart beat.

"Foolish idiot, you probably have a concussion why did you sit up so sharply?" The voice snapped.

"I don't know, maybe because the last time we saw each other hexes were being thrown, plus you have never really liked me. Not to mention the fact that I'm fairly sure you weren't wherever here is with us before," Harry groaned as he pressed his fingers into his eyes trying to ease the pounding in his head that was not helping his urge to upchuck.

"You can't remember?" The tone was the same one Madame Pomphrey used when he finally confessed symptoms to her.

"I can remember falling, something grabbing my wrist, pain, something hit my head and then nothing…I think I was with Remus before I fell?" Harry looked up and met those dark eyes, frowning when he saw the blood trickling down the side of a too pale face. "Professor your head," He said worriedly shifting a little to get a closer look. They appeared to be in a small niche of rubble, it was surrounding them on all sides and above them as well, the niche they were in was only about 6 ft by 9, but Harry supposed he should be on his knees thanking anyone he could think of that he wasn't plain under the rubble.

"Professor? Really? After everything that happened you're going to call be that?"

"Well which would you prefer then? Sir, Snape, Severus, Prince?" Harry offered.

"I was thinking you would be more along the lines of filthy, murdering, traitorous bastard actually, along with some hexes and curses flying," Severus said dryly raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well considering none of them are actually true would be pretty pointless to use them, and as thick as you may believe I am, even if I were inclined to have enough of a death wish to try and duel you again, I would not be doing it while we are surrounded by easily callpsable rubble," Harry responded in the same tone.

"I am none of those things? I believe that I was the one to kill Dumbledore, to murder him," Severus snapped. Harry winced and he shifted slightly, his back giving a twinge - he had definitely wrenched it when he dived out the way.

"You can cut the big, evil Death Eater crap right now Snape. One you haven't just AK'd me…"

"AK'd?" Severus choked disbelievingly gaining an annoyed look from Harry.

"You haven't just AK'd me. Two, I've spent a hell of a lot of time since that night thinking eveything over and looking at it from every angle possible, because something just didn't add up right…"

"In between shagging your Weasley apparently!" Severus sneered.

"Bill and I got together partly because of what your precious, perfect godson did!" Hary snapped feeling his temper wearing down with the heat and pain as well as Severus's natural charm on him.

"Draco needs someone to believe in him, unlike you he doesn't have a trail of people worshipping at his feet!" Severus snapped back.

"Oh yes because I'm so bloody fucking lucky!" Harry roared suddnely visibly startling Severus as he threw his hands up in the small space he had. "A loving mum and dad who I only know through pictures and from hearing them dying. A godfather who got himself thrown into Azkaban and who I was only allowed moments with over two years where I was allowed to taste what it was like to have someone who loved me just for being me a parents love before I had to watch him being murdered in front of me, and I have no idea if he actually loved me Harry, or James's son who looks a lot like him. Remus who pops in and out of my life and who I don't know what he really feels for me - if he loves me Harry, if he is just looking out for me because I am all he has left, if he's watching out for me out of duty for my mum, dad and Sirius. My oh so loving Aunt and Uncle who made me sleep in a cupboard for ten years, who _allowed _me to have Dudley's cast off's as clothes, who begrudgingly gave me the scraps of their meals that _I _cooked from the age of five and made me work myself to exaustion to earn it, who allowed me to think my name was Boy or Freak until they had to tell me it was Harry so I wouldn't embarrass them or cause them any problems when I went to school. How about my oh so loving cousin who beat me to a bloody pulp as often as he could, who broke my arm in three places when we were eight, who made sure I had no friends in school, who stripped me to my underwear and tied me to the goal posts in school where I was left for five hours! How about the oh so adoring public who think I am their saviour one day and won't allow me to just _be _or the psychotic attention seeking brat the next. The boy who slept in the say dorm as me for five years believed the lies! But of course you would begrudge me the love of the Weasleys and Hermione who for the last seven years have shown me the only form of acceptance, love and normality, of belonging that I have known. Yes, how could I be so unfair," Harry finished quietly turning his head away so Severus wouldn't see the tears of frustration, hurt and pain swelling in his eyes.

Against his wrist Talia moved to wrap herself around his neck, raising so that she could brush against his jaw in a surpisingly comforting gesture murmuring words of comfort and soothing.

"Your….they did what…its…its not possible! Dumbledore…no!" Severus shook his head barely reacting to Talia in his apparent shock.

"I cared for Dumbledore, but he was so set on the big picture he didn't care…no he didn't think about the concequences that would happen to his pawns when he moved them into a certain square. He didn't with me and he didn't for you either. All for the Greater Good, so what if I was knocked around a bit and a little underfed, so long as I came to Hogwarts modest and compliant enough to work with his plans," Harry snorted.

"You had three fathers and one mother even before you were born," Severus said quietly.

"What?" Harry actually turned to look at the man confused when he spoke and manaed to get himself locked in Severus's black eyes and penetrating stare, although those eyes were lacking the anger and hatred they normally possessed when aimed at him, instead they held something different, something deeper.

"Potter may have been your biolgical father, but anyone would have though Lupin or Black where your fathers as well, they were both as proud and as excited that you were on the way as Lily and Potter. All three of them where there at your birth, I believe Black managed to hold you before Potter did. You were loved from the minute they knew you existed whole heartedly and completely. The three of them actually all carried round scans of you," Severus told him quietly making Harry stare at him shocked.

"Remus…" Harry choked out not able to finish the sentence that suddenly clogged in his throat.

"Loves you completely silly child," Severus shook his head, the insult completely lacking any bite, in fact Harry would even say there was a hint of fondness…but he was probably imagining things. "So, you do not think I am the, what was it, big evil Death Eater?"

"No, I don't," Harry allowed the change acknowledging that they had both reached their limit of emotional sharing.

"And why pray tell?" Severus raised an eyebrow. How he managed to make Harry feel as though he hadn't studied for a test he had been warned about while he had blood trickling down the side of his face, dust coating his black hair, robes and visible skin and a healthy bruise forming on his cheekbone was beyond Harry.

"Knowing Dumbledore as I do, considering that we were, and probably still are, the rooks on his chess board I looked at that night over and over from every angle, like I said something just didn't add up correctly with that night. Then I realised, he wasn't asking you not to kill him was he? He was asking you _to _kill him," Harry felt a slight thrill of triumph going through him when he saw the shock on Severus's face.

"You…you were there…you were on the tower!" Severus choked suddenly looking horrified.

"Yes, I thought you knew," Harry frowned shifting in place again before making a noise of annoyance, reaching underneath him he tugged out a small piece of rubble he had been sitting on and gently threw it to the side before looking up again. Severus was sitting with his hands covering his face and his knees drawn up making Harry worry a little, he had never seen him looking so, defeated.

"Sir?" Harry reached out and cautiously touched Severus's arm but he kissed and drew back when his wrist gave a throb.

"What was that?" Severus lifted his head with a frown seeing Harry cradling his wrist.

"My wrist hurts," Harry rubbed a little at his wrist.

"Let me see," Severus held out his hand. Wincing Harry held it out and watched closely as Severus poked a little at it making him hiss again. "Its sprained, I think it must be from when I grabbed it as you were falling. I can wrap it now," Severus said after a minute, running his wand surprisingly gently along and around his wrist, the ribbons of bandages wrapped around his wrist and hand.

"Thank you," Harry wiggled his fingers a little, wincing at the pain but noting it felt a lot better wrapped.

"How were you there?" Severus asked sharply, the time seeing to have given him time to pull himself together.

"Underneath my cloak. Dumbledore amd I had been out doing…something, we got back to Hogsmeade and saw the Mark. We flew up the tower and heard Malfoy coming up the stairs, Dumbledore cast the body bind on me. I saw everything," Harry sighed.

"I didn't know," Severus frowned down at his hands.

"I'm as much to blame as you you know," Harry said quietly picking at bandages around his wrist.

"Don't do that," Severus said absently. "What do you mean you're as much to blame?" he carried on.

"What we had been doing that night, it was dangerous. He made me do something…he made me feed him a poison, he was dying when we reached Hogwarts. He said that I had to get you, that only you could help him, I didn't know what he meant, he'd told me that you had healed his hand so I thought maybe it was to do with that. But he knew there was nothing else that could be done, he knew…he'd told you before that you would have to kill him, right? When he found out about Malfoy and the unbreakable vow, it would secure your posistion with Voldemort," Harry spoke quietly not looking at Severus. Their relationship was explosive at its best, and that was without overly emotional and close subjects being brought up.

"How. How did you find all that out?" Severus asked tightly.

"I'm not quite as thick as you seem to believe. I had all the information there in bits and pieces, I just had to put it all together in the right order, with a couple of the pieces missing. Most of it was the best scenario that I could come up with with all the information I had," Harry admitted.

"Perhaps I have slightly underestimated your intelligence," Severus said quietly making Harry grin.

"That's a glowing endorsment from you to me," Harry chuckled.

"So you figured that I am not the bad guy of this story, what did you figure happens next Mr Potter?" Severus asked, pointedly ignoring Harry's comment.

"Ah yes, only got so far with the whole theory thing. For one thing I wasn't entirely sure that I had it right, for another I had no idea how to get hold of you without risking your life," Harry admitted.

"Ah, you are thinking finally Potter," Severus chuckled shifting a little in his place.

"How did you know we were here? I need to know if Voldemort knows we're here," Harry said suddenly panicked as he realised the implications of Severus being here.

"He doesn't know you are here as far as I know. Dumbledore cast a tracking spell on you and gave me the control of it so that I would be able to find you after…so I would be able to find you and try and talk to you. The Order still needs a spy, and he seemed to be under the impression that you were the one that would be most likely to give me a chance. I thought he had finally had one lemon drop too many, but apparently he was right," Severus snorted. "It is an area awareness one, I had to wait obviously until you were away from wards as you were likely either to be at your relatives, headquarters or Hogwarts, this is the first time you have been outside of wards for longer than thirty minutes and I have been able to get away,"

"Guess I've saved you a little time on the explination and lost you some on the whole, getting buried alive thing," Harry smiled apologetically.

"I'm sure your Weasley is digging you out," Severus rolled his eyes.

"How did you know Bill and I were…" Harry drew off blushing and point blank refused to look at Severus, even whne he gave a little chuckle, darkly amused though it was.

"How did I know you and Bill are sleeping together?" Severus asked, Harry nodded, feeling a little better with the wording, though his face was still lit up. "I arrived outside the house in time to see you two snuggling and then snogging on the doorstep," Severus answered raising an eyebrow when Harry, still red faced, looked up at him.

"Ah," Harry said weakly.

"Ah? Really Mr Potter your vocal skills have not improved with your aparent jump in mental facilities, perhaps it was a fluke?" Severus said sarcastically, but for some reason Harry was able to read the joke that was lying underneath the sarcasm. He chuckled slightly, enjoying the flicker that went through Severus's black eyes, seeming to warm them a little.

"Was that Snape's voice…I think I…move faster!" Charlie's voice suddenly reached them from the side of their rubble wall.

"I believe we should move opposite where they are coming in, knowing Weasleys they will blast us apart to 'rescue you," Severus sighed in a put upon manner shifting himself. Following Harry settled shoulder to shoulder against the rubble wall with Severus before answering.

"Give them a little more credit, Remus and Hermione are out there, they'd stop them from doing something too rash,"

"Fucking hell that was Snape! And Harry…why are they talking?" Ron's voice came this time along with a faint sound of the rubble being moved.

"Idiots, if we can hear them, they'll be able to hear us!" Hermione's snapping tone followed quickly after. "Harry? Harry are you alright?"

"A bit bashed about, but alive and ok," Harry called back.

"Harry, that wouldn't have been Severus who took the swan dive with you would it by any chance?" Remus's voice echoed to them sounding unsure.

"I'm in here as well Lupin," Severus called exasperated. There was silence for a few beats.

"Ronald Weasley! Do not be such a bloody idiot! If you do that then you'll kill them both!" Hermione shriek and the sound of flesh meeting flesh reached them.

"Ow! Hermione you gave me a dead arm! We have to get Harry out of there! Snape's in there with him!" Ron whined.

"And yet they are both alive. He could have killed him and apparated out, the only reason he would still be in there is if he wanted to keep Harry alive," Remus answered.

"What?" Charlie asked sounding confused.

"Aparation would dislodge the rubble, and there is enough of a delay for side aparation that the one being aparated would likely be hit by the rubble. Snape could have just aparated out of there if he didn't care about hurting Harry," Bill's tense voice made Harry wince.

"I'm in trouble, I already gave him a heart attack last week with Talia," Harry said in an undertone to Severus as he held up Talia who was still twisted around his wrist, seeing Severus's incredulous look he explained. "Her normal size is much bigger, about nine foot,"

"I can hear you Harry, and you aren't in trouble, I'm just not letting you out of my sight for the next fifty years, screw who's skills go best with bloody who," Bill called back.

"I take it your suspicions were correct Harry?" Hermione asked as the scraping picked up again.

"Yeah they were," Harry nodded even though Hermione couldn't see him making Severus snort.

"Oh that's good, hold on we're nearly there,"

Finally a crack of brighter light than the lumos hanging above their heads appeared, and then a large chunk of rubble was removed revealing Ron and Charlie carrying it away. Harry could hear Bill murmuring the same spell that he had used to stabalise the rock fall in the Chamber of Secrets. In five minutes there was a big enough hole for them to crawl through, Severus urging Harry first. Bill quickly grabbed Harry's good hand and helped him through and to his feet before hugging him tight enough Harry wasn't quite able to draw in proper breaths, but he could feel the faint tremour through Bill's frame so he just hugged back.

"I'm alright, I'm fine Bill," Harry reasurred him leaning up on his toes to press their lips together hoping it would reassure Bill. Bill quickly latched onto the contact between them, his lips seizing Harry's in a despirate, hungry kiss. Harry leant into Bill's body feeling 100 times better being in Bill's arms again suddenly realising how shaken he was, he surrendered into the kiss allowing Bill to control the kiss, the despiration and fear that he had been feeling being pressed against Harry's lips as he held him just as close.

"Severus your head…"

"Don't fuss at me wolf," Severus grumbled standing as he got himself out of the hole.

"Your head is bleeding, let me have a look Severus," Remus said firmly not moving away.

"It's fine!" Severus grumbled trying to dodge Remus's hands. Harry finally pulled away from the kiss to take in what was going on. Charlie and Ron were watching looking a little bemused and confused, Hermione was merely watching speculatively, while Remus was determinedly trying to look at the cut on the side of Severus's head and Severus was just as determinedly dodging him.

"Your wrist," Bill gently taking Harry's wrist brought his attention back and he smiled comfortingly up at him.

"Just sprained, its fine, I'm fine Bill," Harry cupped his cheek meeting his blue eyes and trying his best to convey to Bill that everything was alright.

"We joke about it but you really are going to give me a heart attack. I think my heart actually stopped when Remus's patronus reached us," Bill shuddered.

"I'm sorry, there must have been a weakness in the floor, the detection spell found it but I had already stepped on it," Harry winced. "Bill maybe you should sit down for a second," Harry said concerned seeing just how pale Bill was.

"That might be a good idea," Bill nodded and simply dropped to the floor. Frowning Harry crouched down in front of him and cupped his cheeks feeling seriously concerned.

"Bill?" He asked.

"I'm alright, I was that busy trying to get you out to make sure you were ok and to find out who the hell had gone with you that it didn't really sink in what happened until I got you in my arms," Bill laughed shakily gripping Harry's hands and linking their fingers together.

"Touch me wolf and I will hex your fingers off!" Severus protested loudly.

"Stand still and let me see it!" Remus demanded equally as loudly.

"Its fine!" Severus snapped.

"Its bleeding, it is not fine!" Remus snapped.

"What is going on with those two?" Bill asked quietly.

"I have no idea, and I have an idea that I do not want to know," Harry snorted.

"Sit down Severus and let me see your head!" Remus demanded. Everyone watched slightly shocked as Severus with a huff perched down on a pile of rubble and crossed his arms scowling at Remus.

"Why are you even helping me? I'm the bad guy remember?" Severus glowered as Remus ran a scan on his head and cleaned the wound out.

"Do not be foolish Severus, do you really think Harry is the only one who had doubts about the events of that night? Do you think we haven't discussed it," Remus scowled back at him.

"For the love of Merlin, you're all supposed to believe it!" Severus snarled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Its most of the reason Dumbledore made me do it!"

"Wait Dumbledore _made _you do it?" Charlie blurted out breaking the staring contest between Severus and Remus.

"Oh good, someone who hadn't figured it out," Severus snorted.

"We'll explain it all later properly. But long story short, he's still on our side, always was, Dumbledore was dying and planned ahead, he made Snape promise to kill him so that Snape's posistion with Voldemort would be ensured and because he made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa Malfoy that he would help Draco, even taking his task if Draco couldn't," Harry summed up quickly.

"Oh…..ok," Ron said slowly still frowning.

"If Lupin has finished playing nurse maid I do need to get back before someone notices I am missing, but I need a way to get in contact with you so that we can speak again, and if I have information for you," Severus snarked with a pointed look at Remus.

"I know," Hermione fished out a two coins and set to work quickly turning only minutes later and held out the coin to Severus. "You tap it with your wand, the serial numbers will change into date and time for a meeting, and the location coordinates can be set. They work both ways, when a message has been sent the coin will warm up," she explained.

"Very good idea," Severus nodded flipping the coin over.

"Yeah, just make sure that you don't spend it like Corner did," Ron snickered.

"Michael Corner?" Severus frowned.

"The coins are how we managed to D.A meetings in fifth year," Harry explained.

"No wonder Umbridge couldn't figure out how and when you were meeting and how you got the word around.," Severus nodded turning the coin over once more before slipping it into his pocket.

"I need to go, I will give you a time and date when it is safe to meet up as well as a location," He said quickly as he checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Go!" Harry nodded standing. "Snape!" He called just as Severus reached the doorway out of the basement.

"Yes?" Severus asked turning slowly.

"Be careful, yeah?" Harry said, slowly raising his eyes to meet Severus's stunned black ones.

"Try not to get yourself killed," Severus nodded before he turned and let with his normal flurry of robes.

"Well….that was interesting," Ron said slowly after a good few minutes of silence.

"Unexpected more like," Bill sighed standing up.

"Here Harry," Hermione held out a pain killing potion to him that she had fished out of the flat bag at her hip.

"We can come back another day and…" Bill started to say but stopped and scowled when Harry looked at him. "Harry, you're hurt!"

"We need to do this as soon as possible, we have the best situational set up right now and the Order are becoming suspicious, we can't drag it out any longer than we can afford to. We need to do this now," Ron answered unwillingly.

"Harry's wrist is sprained, I just wtached him fall through two floors! We can come back another day!" Remus growled storming over to them. It seemed that Bill had been allowed his alotted time to fuss because all of a sudden Harry found himself engulffed in a tweed and book scented hug that also possessed a hint of lemon. Severus's words came back to Harry and before he could stop himself he wrapped his good arm around Remus and hugged tightly back.

"We need to do this now Remus, its not like I haven't had to keep going with an injury before. How about if I promise to stick to the background of doing things?" Harry offered smiling at Remus who was hugging him tighter but looking down at him slightly shocked.

"Actually while we were going around the upstairs I was thinking about it, these old Victorian house were often built with two strong posibilities for places to hide the horcruxes. Often these houses were built with escape tunnels, and just as often they would have safe's in the library room," Hermione spoke up.

"We go check it out together!" Bill said sharply linking his and Harry's fingers together as Remus wasn't letting him go.

"That's probably a good idea," Ron chuckled weakly rubbing his eyes.

"Which one is closer Hermione?" Remus asked giving Harry one last squeeze before he reluctantly let him go.

"The tunnel, they are found in the basements, a point me should work shouldn't it?" Hermione asked peering down the corridor of the basement.

"Yes it will," Remus nodded.

"Knowing our luck it will be underneath there," Harry grumbled pointing to the pile of rubble as he twisted slightly to try and ease the kink he felt in his back.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Hermione tutted before performing the point me spell.

"I am optimistic, for my life, I'm also realistic," Harry grinned before knocking back the pain potion finally.

"Well in this case your realistic optomism that isn't working this time, its this way," Hermione said starting to make her way further into the basement. When they stopped in front of an apparently solid wall, but Hermione's wand even after repeating the point me spell remiaind fixed upon the wall in front of them.

"If it's a secret tunnel then it's not going to be in plain sight," Bill said rolling his eyes slightly. Quickly drawing his wand he ran it over the arae of wall that Hermione's wand was indicating to, of course without letting go of Harry's hand. reaching out he ran his fingers over a specific area frowning. "The door is here, there is a hollow space behind this piece of wall, but the way to open it has been removed and the door sealed over with plaster, a cutting hex along the plaster would probably be best," He instructed after a few moments.

Bill finally let go of Harry's hand and felt along the edge of the wall before carefully applying the cutting hex to the plaster. "Alohomora," he incited and they watched as the door opened to reveal a brick work tunnel.

"That's a lot of cobwebs," Ron squeaked backing away from the tunnel slightly.

"The detection spell should work from here," Hermione said with fond amusement. All of them shared a disappointed look when they watched the spell disappear into the tunnel before Remus who had cast the spell shook his head.

"Library then," Harry sighed taking Bill's hand again. They were all silent as they made their way up the stairs, the events of the day already waying heavily upon their minds, as well as the realisation that if the horcrux wasn't in the library they would have to scour the rest of the house, also acknowledging that while the house looked good for a place that Voldemort would have hidden one of his horcruxes, however if it wasn't here then they were back another step.

The library was a slightly depressing half empty shell of a place. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with bookshelves made of a dark wood, heavy deep blue curtains hung moth bitten at the windows still, the shelves however held only a ¼ of the books that they could hold. the wooden floors were heavily stained with age, and the rugs were as moth eaten as the curtains. It was a slightly sorry picture, and Harry wasn't sure whether Hermione wanted to cry at the state the library was in now, or drool over the potential it had had.

Remus cast the point me spell this time and they trailed to the half way point of the library on the right hand side and stopped front of a bookshelf.

"This reminds me of a muggle tv show," Harry snickered getting a laugh from Hermione.

"More like the books," Remus sniffed before smiling as Harry started laughing harder.

"I don't get it," Ron frowned looking at the bookshelf.

"Muggles don't have the ability to use glamours and such spells to hide and conceal things, they don't have wards to protect them, so they hide their safes. This is a slightly clichéd version of the different methods of hiding their safes," Hermione explained as she felt around the shelf that Remus's spell was indicating to. a small "ah," from her followed a soft click and small movement from the back of the bookshelf. Using her nails and fingers she worried open the back of the shelf, finally managing to get the stiff wood free of where it had been locked for Merlin knew how long, swinging it open to reveal the safe. She automatically stepped back from the bookshelf and allowed bill to step forwards and run scans over the old metal safe.

"Its clear," Bill said slowly with a small frown. It was good that they didn't have to fight through any wards or tricks, however nothing being there meant that it was unlikely that the horcrux would be behind the safe door, Voldemort would not trust metal to protect something so important.

Another alohamora had the safe door creaking open revealing an empty safe. The six of them stared into it disappointedly, Ron even going as far as to put his hand into the safe and felt around in the hope something invisible was there.

"This is brilliant, the house is huge and there is no way that we are splitting up after Harry's swan dive, its realistically going to take two days to clear this house unless we strike it lucky!" Ron groaned dropping onto a dustsheet covered chair before coughing violently when a cloud of dust exploded upwards from the chair.

"Alright lets stop and think about this logically!" Harry shook his head sitting down on Bill's lap after he settled into the chair he had transfigured with a look at Ron.

"Logically," Hermione nodded copying Bill's idea.

"Alright, Voldemort isn't the type to think lets stick it in one of the random and many bedrooms, he's more likely to go for somewhere significant. The 15 year old was found dead in the drawing room on the ground floor, the family later on in the living room, the adoption request said that the parents had transformed the whole attic into a room for him, the kids had rooms on the top floors of the house as the mum was a musician and practiced during the evening times," Harry listed from memory.

"Alright, so those rooms seem the best to try out. Most likely?" Bill asked.

"Murder rooms," Harry, Hermione and Ron chorused.

"Probably the living room first, that would have a lot more significance to him," Harry added.

"Alright then living room, detection scan, Harry, Hermione and Charlie take the floor, me, Remus and Bill will take the walls," Ron clapped jumping to his feet and hurrying out the room with new enthusiasm, the rest of them following a little slower but still a little more perked up.

"Alright then," Bill winced a little as they looked over the living room, it was bloody huge in its own right, at least 30 ft by 35. Steeling themselves they all took at their wands and moved in mostly equally spaced out posistions to their alloted place to search and started.

Harry walked steadily forwards waving his wand side to side to allow the detection spell to work its was underneath the floor. Hermione and Charlie were walking practically in line with him further across the room, Remus, Bill and Ron were waving their wands up and down the wallsas they slowly inched their ways along the walls. They had been working steadily for nearly an hour when Charlie made a startled noise getting their attention as he ran the spell more carefully over the window seat of the bay window.

"Here…its here!" Charlie said excitedly finally turning around to the others who had been unwilling to move from where they were in their section in case they lost their place. Now however they all quickly moved over to Charlie to look eagerly at the window seat.

"There, look, runes scratched into the wood, they have been painted over, but they are protection runes," Remus's sharp eyes easily picked up the tiny row of runes all the way around the panneling on the seat.

"Ok guys, back a step," Bill raised his wand and again started casting spells. "This one has wards over it, Remus do you know how to dismantle a flesh eating trigger ward?" Bill asked turning to the werewolf who considered before nodding. "Charlie, Hermione I want you ready with dousing spells, Harry, Ron with shields, there are several wards set up on triggers, if I don't dismantle them correctly, or in the right order they will go off. Remus when I nod start with the flesh eating ward, that one is twisted around a fire ward and they need to be taken down similtaniously," Bill explained.

The others all watched tensely and at the ready as Bill knelt down in front of the window seat and started working, the purple light from his wand wrapping around the seat and sinking in a little before it turned a shade of blue. Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were all tense watching as they waited with their wands in their hands incase something happened, watching Bill intently as he worked away, sweat slowly forming and rolling down his forehead as the magic in their air incresed.

When Bill gave a short nod Remus immedietly started work, his wand waving and weaving in different directions with small flicks and movements as he work, Bill already moving onto the ward it was twisted around carefully working to dismantle the next ward. The others could feel the tensions rising in their bodies with the rising magic in the air. Remus staggered back slightly with a small gasp just as Bill's wand movements took up yet another movement and he started on the next ward.

Harry moved quickly when Bill suddenly dropped back looking like a puppet who had had its strings cut. While the others moved forwards to work on removing the pannel of the window seat Harry gently wiped the sweat from around Bill's face with a cloth he conjured, the one handy thing that had come from Umbridge's detentions, as he proped Bill up from behind.

"You're amazing," Harry said softly brushing kisses along Bill's cheeks.

"Its my job," Bill shrugged.

"Then you are amazing at your job, you just undid Voldemort's own wards and trick wards in…an hour and a half," Harry said lookng at his watch before smiling at Bill.

"I am totally bragging about that when this is over, I'll be able to get a job anywhere we want to go," Bill smirked.

"Anywhere we want to go?" Harry asked his breath catching in his chest.

"You want to travel, we'll travel, you want to stay here I'll get a job here," Bill said as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Do you miss Egypt?" Harry asked ignoring Ron moaning about splinters as the others seemed to be having to physically take the pannel off, the protection runes preventing magic.

"I miss the people, and the heat, Merlin I miss the heat," Bill laughed. "But at the same time it was lonely, honestly I think it's one of the reasons that things became so serious so quickly between me and Fleur, the war being the other major one," Bill said thoughtfully.

"We're getting serious pretty quick," Harry said softly.

"No, we're not, I've known you for years, feel as though I have known you longer with the amount of information and stories I got in Ron, Ginny, Fred, George - even Percy's letters from school, mum and dad's from when you stayed with them. Not to mention I heard and knew everything Harry within a week of them being in Egypt before your third year," Bill chuckled before sobering. "Its completely different with you Harry, you are not her, and us, we're completely different to how it was with Fleur. Us, we feel different, stronger, better. I've never had this…connection before, but now that I have I know, no one before has made me feel like this,"

"Thank you, I guess doubts still linger a little," Harry smiled before kissing Bill deeply.

"Oi rabbits you want to see what all this was about?" Ron's amused voice pulled the apart and they looked uo to see Ron swinging an ugly looking tiara thing from the tip of his index finger with a grin, one that Bill and Harry quickly answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Domsijohn's comments, thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, I do have aplan for a pairing with Remus, can you guess? XD**

**Ishala8, btw I love your pic! :D Anyway thank you so much for that review it was amazing, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much. I know there aren't enough of this pairing, I write with the hope other people will be inspired and write some more good fics - I'm in this all for my own benefit in the end lol. If you haven't checked it out Bittersweet Alias's 'Passion Play' is a simply AMAZING Bill/Harry fic on here. Also there is a website . they have lots of Bill/Harry pairings that aren't on this site XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Evil-step-sister, Thank you for your review, I think between all you guys I have a perminant grin on my face lol, and I'm glad I could tempt you into a pairing that you don't normally go for, that is the best compliment that I can get, so thank you XD I think this was one of the major changes to the hunt, hope you enjoyed it. Also hope you enjoyed my other stories if/when you check them out XD**

**Ryencoke, I'm glad you like that twist, I get a little bored with the whole Slytherin=evil, so even in a story like this I like to mix it up a little. Oh my goddess, I don't knwo if that is a really hot image, or a brain bleach moment lol, but it would be hilerious, I may try and work that into the story for you, so look out for it. Harry isn't going to be the long lost heir of Gryffindor/Slytherin, however I have decided who it will be, it will be a huge shock hopefully, but the idea for the prophecy is a good one, I will keep that it mind for the reveal thank you XD**

**Ellannor, Thank you so much for your review it was amazing, I'm glad you are enjoying my fics, and that you like all the pairings. And I hope the translation is going well XD**

**PleiadesWolfe, Lol I didn't want to have to add extra complications by having them have to get around someone living there so I went for the lazy option XD**

**LadyLexius, Thank you XD That's brilliant to hear, I hope you carry on enjoying them as much if not more XD**

**Make war not love, war is fun, Thank you, and I love your name!**

**gingin1975, Thank you XD and I can say that I have decided that Harry won't be a horcrux, I couldn't put him through that, never mind Bill. **

**La'ienth, Thank you XD I love writing Harry teasing Ron lol. Glad you are enjoying the changes to the story, especially the technology, I did consider writing a scene with them crowing in a computer cafe or a library...still might do that lol. **

**Mithryl, Thank you XD Lol Bill is learning very fast the hidden depths of Harry. Don't worry we have not seen the end of the Dursleys revenge, that would be a very interesting twist though XD Lol you have much more patience than me, I would be chomping at the bit to find out. I can promise that it will be good XD And don't worry there will be mpreg, either in the epilogue or a short sequel**

**EgyptianFireFly, Lol I'm sure you guys read my next chapter before I actually write them somehow, hope you enjoyed Bill in this chapter, hopefully he came across as more than muscle.**

**MsSlythGrl, Lol one of my 'oooo that would be a really good twist!' moments, glad you liked it, I hoped it would be an enjoyable twist. Thank you, this story seems to get the weight of my lemony imagination as most of my other stories the relationships are progressing a little slower lol. I don't think I know how to not write an Mpreg world at the least XD Harry isn't the heir, but the heir will be revealed, and hopefully be a shock, they have already been decided. I've not quite decided on Fleur, she might have a cameo appearence at the end, I would like to have Harry cutting into her. Wormtail does still have a life dept to Harry, whether he calls it in depends on the way the story goes and if he will come in useful. Thank you, I do love writing, I think I would have gone completely around the bend without it by now with everything that has been going on. XD**

**Sgw127, I'm glad you are enjoying the changes, I did consider putting them on the road, but I'm liking them being in contact with the other Order members and having Headquarters still. I loved the Deathly Hallows, but they did seem to do a lot of guessing didn't they :s Lol if you look at my profile you may be able to figure out my updating sequence, I am doing it in order now - if you do manage to figure it out you deserve a prize lol. **

**917brat, Thank you for that review, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, especially as it is one of your favourite pairings, there aren't enough of this pairing out there :'( Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its twist as much as the hacker XD**

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, I'm sure when you become a parent you must get a sixth sense as well lol. **

**RogueNya, Thank you for your review as normal XD Lol if nothing else it gives them a possible future career. **

**NoireKitsune, Lol I always think that Hermione at least would have made an amazing Slytherin - I mean the polyjuice in second year and brewing it in the girls bathroom, that totally screamed Slytherin! Harry isn't the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, but who is will hopefully be a nice surprise when its revealed. **

**Tazztazz, definitely more chapters, it will be completed...eventually, I do have more chapters in me before we reach that point lol. **

**Amanda, Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, and seem to be enjoying my others. Thank you I unfortunetly can't update as often with things the way they are, but I'm still typing away when I can XD**

**Shadowpsykie, lol all I will say right now is its not Harry XD**

**HPpureblood, Thank you XD lemon scenes are always fun and nerve racking to write lol. Glad you are still enjoying the story. **

**Jinx1435, Thank you so much for your review. You're right there should be much more Bill/Harry stories out there, but then I don't think there could ever be enough lol. Hope you carry on enjoying. XD**

**Marksmom, Lol they would totally be computer geeks if they were muggles in my mind so I thought why not bring it into the story. Thank you XD Glad you are enjoying the story so much, hope you enjoyed the twist of this chapter XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Alrighty guys, this is a bit of a quieter episode, I thought I would give the group a break. Also the mini rant of McGonagall in the middle is dedicated to Marksmom who fired up my general annoyance with her character in her amazing stories Not My Son and Dear Severus Snape. XD **

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"We're getting serious pretty quick," Harry said softly._

_"No, we're not, I've known you for years, feel as though I have known you longer with the amount of information and stories I got in Ron, Ginny, Fred, George - even Percy's letters from school, mum and dad's from when you stayed with them. Not to mention I heard and knew everything Harry within a week of them being in Egypt before your third year," Bill chuckled before sobering. "Its completely different with you Harry, you are not her, and us, we're completely different to how it was with Fleur. Us, we feel different, stronger, better. I've never had this…connection before, but now that I have I know, no one before has made me feel like this,"_

_"Thank you, I guess doubts still linger a little," Harry smiled before kissing Bill deeply._

_"Oi rabbits you want to see what all this was about?" Ron's amused voice pulled the apart and they looked uo to see Ron swinging an ugly looking tiara thing from the tip of his index finger with a grin, one that Bill and Harry quickly answered._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

Harry let out a low groan as he woke up, his whole body was aching and letting him know that it didn't appreciate the events of the previous day. It had taken a hell of a lot of glamours and cleaning spells to make sure that no questions were raised in time for Harry and the others to do down for supper, though Harry hadn't been particularly hungry. His arm had been aching and he hadn't been able to take another pain potion until just before bed.

Bill had steered him up the stairs and had barely undressed him as he was nodding off before putting him to bed. Stirring now he let out another small groan, all of his muscles were aching and he needed another pain potion.

"Hey, Harry you need to open your eyes, I have more pain potion," Bill's voice came from beside him and he felt the bed dip as the redhead sat up.

"Urgh, pain potion?" Harry asked hopefully levering himself up a little in bed.

"Yup, here you go," Bill grabbed the vial from where he had left it on his bedside table and pressed it to Harry's lips. Greatfully Harry gulped it down ignoring the taste before settling back with another groan as he waited for it to kick in.

"Thank you," He sighed watching Bill carefully as he disappeared into the bathroom. His redhead mate was being quieter than normal and he had barely let Harry out of his sight since they had pulled him and Severus from their rubble prison, he had barely lost contact with him. They had all had a scare yesterday and it was over something as simple as an accident, a potentially fatal one, but an accident none the less. It was twice in a week he had scared Bill and he felt really crap for it.

"You're thinking too hard," Bill's amused voice pulled Harry from glaring at the bedsheets and looking up into amused sapphire blue, though there was still a hint of worry in them. Holding out his good hand he beckoned Bill over grinning as he allowed himself to rake his eyes over the tanned, muscled form that prowled towards him. Bill knelt on the bed and crawled up over Harry, bending down to press his lips to Harry's who eagerly responded, resting his sprained wrist on Bill's back while the other fisted his hair and tugged it sharply.

He couldn't hold in his shiver when Bill's large hands ran from his hips where the sheet lay, up his sides spanning out to cover as much skin as possible before one slid back down to cup his hip and the other held the side of his neck. The older man pulled away blinking a little shocked when Harry sucked in a deep breath and shivered at the touch.

"Harry?" Bill asked looking down at him a little confused, feeling even more so when Harry blushed and turned his head away. "Did you like that?" He guessed slipping his hand back to Harry's neck, brushing his thumb slowly over his adams apple.

"Its…its," Harry groaned embarrassed, reaching up to cover his face.

"Harry, whatever it is you don't have to be embarrassed," Bill said reassuringly, reaching out and gently tugging his mate's hands away from his face being careful of the injured wrist.

"It's the idea that you have the control over my body, the…the domination," Harry was sure his face was scarlet by the time he finished and he refused to look Bill in his eyes.

"Harry liking something a little bit different to vanilla sex isn't anything to be ashamed of," Bill said firmly.

"Really?" Harry asked quietly finally looking at Bill who smiled at him.

"No its not, Harry I like biting you during sex, you think that is exactly vanilla?" Bill chuckled.

"I like you doing it," Harry said quietly, the nervous look on his face reminding Bill of just how inexperienced the teen was.

"Is there anything else you like me doing?" The curse breaker asked softly, running his fingers through the soft jet black hair when Harry tensed and looked nervous again.

"I…I like it when you hold my wrists, like when you did in the shower the other day," Harry bit his lip and glanced up at him nervously.

"Anything else?" Bill breathed taking Harry's hand and sliding it to his half hard erection to show Harry he wasn't put off.

"When…when you hold me a little too tight, or when you pick me up," Harry's voice was breathless and he let out a gasp when Bill gripped his thighs and tugged him down the bed so that he was lying flat.

"When I pick you up?" Bill asked nudging Harry's head to the side and nipping up the length of his neck. Harry sucked in another breath and parted his legs allowing Bill to lay between them, carefully resting their lower bodies together and giving a gentle thrust.

"When you just suddenly pick me up, when you show how strong you are," Harry closed his eyes brushing his fingers over tanned, muscled biceps and down his back.

"I like doing all those things with you, I love the way you moan when I bite you, you mewl when I held your wrists. I love it when you dig your nails into me when we get into it, when I see the marks you have left the next day," Bill was rocking firmly against him now, their hard cocks brushing together between their stomachs.

"How about you make me moan now," Harry smirked before tugging Bill into another kiss, rocking his hips sharply upwards.

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure that was the best idea," Harry laughed once he had caught his breath and Bill had finished cleaning them up to collapse next to him.<p>

"You sore?" Bill frowned concerned.

"Its fine, just my muscles and bruises telling me falling two stories wasn't the best idea. My wrist is feeling better, give it a couple of days it will be fine," Harry smiled turning to kiss the tip of Bill's nose.

"How long have you had suspicions about Severus?" Bill asked after a few beats. Sighing Harry turned to look at the bed canopy again pulling his thoughts together.

"I went over that night again and again in my head, for obvious reasons, but also there was something that didn't sit completely right in my mind, something that wasn't completely right with the scene. It was like having something right on the edge of my mind, I could sense it, I could hear it, I could make out a figure but I just couldn't quite see it. I love your brother, but Ron is more than a little blind when it comes to anything Slytherin, especially anything Slytherin that has taken enough points from us two alone that we are probably in eight figures and that called Hermione a know it all. So I went to Hermione to talk it over with. Finally after talking everything over again and again and again we reached a few conclusions as to what it could be, but it was the one that Dumbledore was asking Snape to kill him, not not to that stuck, then when we put the rest of the evidence together that we knew, well it made sense,"

"Rest of the evidence?" Bill linked their fingers together where their hands were lying side by side on the bed knowing how hard that night was to talk about, and needing to support himself as images and feel of claws scraping across his face flashed through him.

"Dumbledore was dying, he had months, if that left. Snape had managed to slow down the curse, but not stop it. It was a matter of time, and knowing Dumbledore the way I do I knew he would have done everything he could to make sure his death meant something to the light side and wasn't a waste. He acknowledged that he had known Draco Malfoy was ordered to kill him that night, he also said that he knew Draco's mother was in danger if he didn't do it, that Draco was trying to keep her safe. Then there was Dumbledore's words to me, when we got back he told me to get Severus, that Severus was the only one that could help now. I thought he meant to heal him, like he did with the curse. But Dumbledore knew, with the curse and the potion," Harry paused for a second seemingly staring at nothing lost in his thoughts. "With them both and the attack on the castle that was the perfect time for Snape to do it, Dumbledore already had made him promise to kill him, that was the right time to do it. Snape was assured of his place on Voldemort's side, the pride of place, all doubt would be removed from him, and he trusted me to see passed everything, to see passed my parents to believe Snape," Harry sighed.

"Your parents?" Bill frowned.

"Snape was the one to give the prophecy to Voldemort, or what he heard anyway," Harry answered softly but Bill sucked in a shocked breath.

"Harry…"

"I was angry with him, furious, it confirmed everything I had ever thought about him. But once the anger cooled, and once I realised that he was as much a pawn in Dumbledore's chess game as I was, I stopped and I thought about things. Snape may have given the prophecy, but without it we would have no way to defeat Voldemort, my marking me as his equal and so full filling part of the prophecy, by attacking that night Voldemort created his own defeat. And Snape, Merlin, Snape has been beating himself and doing everything he could to atone ever since. He risks his life, he put it on hold for the last seventeen years nearly to try and make it right. He made one mistake, he didn't know who it was about,"

"It's a lot to forgive though," Bill said quietly.

"He made one unintentional mistake towards me, Dumbledore made a hell of a lot more with more intention. Heck McGonagall probably made more mistakes against me than Snape," Harry shook his head.

"McGonagall?" Bill asked curiously.

"Dumbledore told me after…after Sirius, he told me a lot of things, the prophecy, and a whole lot else. He apologised for most of it. But he also told me that McGonagall had been worried about leaving me at the Dursleys, but obviously because Dumbledore said so she went along with it. She was friends with my mum and dad though, nothing stopped her from going back to check on me, make sure I was ok. And through the years at Hogwarts, she's let me, Hermione and Ron down a lot,"

"Minerva is a good teacher and Head of House," Bill said slowly. Harry blinked before he untangled their fingers and sat up, shuffling to the edge of the bed and standing. "Harry wait!" Bill frowned sitting up as Harry moved to get dressed, wincing when his muscled protested the movement.

"She may have been a good Head of House to you, but not to us. We went to her in our First Year and told her someone was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone and she basically told us to get lost, just in politer teacher speak, so we went to protect it and stop Voldemort coming back, three First Years. She did nothing to stop the bullying that happened against me during Second Year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin, as my Head of House and Deputy of the damned school she should have done something to try and stop it, instead Ron and Hermione and Fred and George were the only ones to try and help me, she didn't even talk to me about it! Fourth year the only thing she did during the damned tournament was let us use her classroom every now and then so I could practice spells for the third task and let you and Molly in as my family, she didn't talk to me, she didn't step in again when I was bullied for 'entering my name' into the Goblet. Fifth year she knew Umbridge was using a blood quill on me and basically told me to suck it up and not draw attention to myself after one pathetic attempt to stop Umbridge. And those are just the top of the list. Yeah, really brilliant, how could I be so mistaken?" Harry kept his tone calm but the bite was there, and before Bill could do anything but sit gawping at him he tugged his top on and stormed out the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Have you two had an argument?" Charlie whispered to Bill looking between his brother and Harry who was on the other side of the drawing room talking with the twins about their new products.<p>

"Yeah," Bill sighed slumping in his seat a little. When he had finally gotten dressed and chased after Harry he had found him having breakfast, seated firmly between Fred and George. They had agreed that they would spend today out the library to recover from the day before and so as not to draw suspicions to themselves, so they had gone up to the drawing room with Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and Kingsley, Harry avoiding sitting next to him going from Hermione, Ron and Ginny to the twins.

"What happened?" Charlie asked concerned seeing the despondent look on his older brother's face.

"I inadvertently called Harry a liar," Bill winced. It hadn't taken much to figure out what had upset Harry so much.

"Oh…yeah I could see that pissing him off," Charlie grimaced in sympathy.

"And why exactly were you calling him a liar?" Remus asked in a low undertone, the warning clear in his voice as both Charlie and Bill jumped having not heard him coming over. As his heart tried to jump out his chest Bill sighed and quietly went over everything that he had been told.

"He's right, McGongall really was crap at looking after them, geez if three First years can figure out that the Philosopher's stone is hidden in the castle then how the hell could it be classed as safe?" Charlie snorted.

"I don't know what to do, he won't talk to me so I can't apologise, he'll be more angry with me if I make a scene," Bill said miserably staring at his lover who was currently sitting with his back to him.

"Give him a few hours, if he's anything like Lily he'll be furious with you for a bit before suddenly forgiving you and after a lecture everything will be ok," Remus grinned patting Bill's shoulder. His words were proven half right when almost an hour later Tonks came tripping into the room.

"Greyback has been spotted in Diagon!" she called out the news making Bill freeze and his blood run cold. The smell of rotting flesh and blood hit his senses, he was back there, hardly able to see in the corridor, lit up by only the half moon, small lumos spells and the flashes of wand fire, Greyback had pounced on him when he was trying to protect three injured students, his face felt as though it was on fire, the searing pain and the worry it had caught his eye, Greyback looming over him, sharp teeth bared, mad eyes.

The crack across his face stunned him and his eyesight cleared to find panicked green eyes staring down at him, familiar hands cupping his face. Harry was saying something to him, something about his breathing, which he realised was panicked and uneven, Harry grabbed his hand and pressed it to his chest breathing deeply and steadily, telling him to follow. Finally they were breathing in unison, and he could feel the panic fading from his body as he kept his eyes locked on Harry, if he looked away he would panic, Harry centred him, Harry anchored him.

"Its alright, its ok," Harry carried on his soothing mantra and Bill allowed it to sink him, let himself believe it. He shuddered when Harry kissed slowly along his scars trying to fight him, trying to push him away, it was too raw. But Harry wouldn't let him, he carried on kissing along every inch on the three lines on his face. "If she isn't removed from this room in two seconds I will hex her!" Harry suddenly snapped bringing Bill's awareness to the fact that Tonks seemed to be stammering apologies out. Kingsley quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her away when he saw the look in Harry's eyes, the coldness however melted when he looked back to Bill.

"Hug," Bill rasped out, his hands reaching to tug at Harry where he was kneeling on the floor.

"What was that?" Harry asked softly.

"Hug, I need a hug," Bill would have felt a little embarrassed saying that in a room full of his parents, his brothers, sister and Remus, but the need for Harry's warmth, the need for the comfort Harry offered was too much. And Harry was already moving quickly, settling in his lap and hugging him close, allowing him to bury his head into his shoulder the way he did when Harry woke him from a nightmare of that night.

He was aware of the others in the background talking, he could hear his mum, dad and Charlie close by, by he concentrated on absorbing the warmth from Harry and breathing in his scent trying to calm himself. Harry's fingers were combing through his hair and he just sat holding him close and waiting out the after effects.

"Thank you," Bill said quietly into Harry's shoulder, he felt Harry's body jerk in shock at him suddenly speaking, but his fingers clenched in his hair and Harry leant forwards to brush kisses along the tense redhead's jaw.

"You don't have to thank me Bill," Harry said quietly stroking his fingers along Bill's jaw.

"I'm pathetic," Bill groaned quietly tightening his hold on Harry's waist. Harry felt Hermione putting a privacy charm up around them so he didn't have to worry about keeping his voice down.

"Bill you're not pathetic, you were attacked, he changed your life forever one way or the other, for you to react to the news that he is somewhere so public is not pathetic," Harry said firmly cupping Bill's jaw.

"It was just his name!" Bill shook his head.

"Remus was attacked nearly thirty four years ago by him and he looked like he was going to throw up, it was only two months ago you were attacked by him," Harry tugged Bill closer to scatter kisses over his face. "Bill please stop, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way you reacted, you've been handling this amazingly,"

"I feel so weak," Bill slumped back into his seat dropping his eyes so he was looking at Harry's chest.

"You are not weak, you have recovered brilliantly from this, the nightmares are nearly none existent now, you're going out, you've done amazing Bill, this reaction, I would have been worried if you hadn't reacted,"

"Can I get a kiss?" Bill asked. Smiling Harry stroked his thumbs under Bill's jaw before leaning in and brushing their lips together slowly, chastely. Bill tugged him closer and soaked up the feelings of warmth that had chased away the cold from the memories of that night.

"You never have to ask for a kiss," Harry smiled against his lips.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Bill asked quietly.

"I over reacted," Harry sighed resting their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you," Bill apologised.

"I shouldn't have stormed out," Harry winced.

"Can we just forget it all?" Bill asked.

"That would be good," Harry smiled.

"I really don't want to have to face them," Bill groaned closing his eyes.

"Better sooner than later, and we can hide away in our room later," Harry offered.

"Urgh, fine," The curse breaker dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and hugged him closer as Harry took down the privacy charm.

"Bill?" The hesitant tone to Molly's voice had both of them looking up a little shocked.

"I'm alright mum," Bill sighed.

"You two are so good for each other," Molly smiled warmly kissing both their cheeks. "Here," She handed Bill a cup of tea before brushing Bill's hair out of his face.

"You ok?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I'm good," Bill smiled taking a sip of his tea tasting the calming potion lacing it a little.

"Kingsley and Tonks have gone to check out Diagon with Moody and some of the others," Arthur said softly. Harry shifted so he was sitting across Bill's lap, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair so that he could see the room now. Bill just nodded his breathing still a little sharp and off normal pace.

"It does get easier," Remus said softly from where he was sitting close by.

"When?" Bill sighed.

"Gradually," Remus pulled a face.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think what life would be like if things were different, if certain things had happened or not happened?" Bill asked quietly making Harry turn his head to look at him a little confused. They had been lying silently on their bed, both lying on their backs but Harry was resting his head on Bill's shoulder, their fingers entwined on one side, Bill's arm wrapped around his waist on the other.<p>

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you ever, I don't know, wonder where you would be if some things hadn't happened," Bill asked again.

"I guess, sometimes. I've wondered what my life would be like if my mum and dad had lived, if the Dursleys had actually cared for me, if I had shaken Draco's hand or allowed to Sorting Hat to sort me into Slytherin. But in the end, despite everything I have a good family, friends around me that I can't be disappointed in, that I can't picture not having in my life," Harry answered slowly.

"Hmm," Bill hummed none commitedly. Harry considered not saying anything as the question popped into his mind, but it burnt on the tip of his tongue. Looking away from the redhead he stared up at the canopy again.

"Do…do you…" Harry paused, he didn't want to fight again.

"Do I what?" The curse breaker asked.

"Do you regret Fleur leaving?" Harry asked biting his lip as soon as he finished speaking. Bill shifted beside him before he tugged his shoulder from underneath Harry's head. The younger man closed his eyes as he waisted to feel the other's body moving away for him, so he was shocked when a large warm hand cupped his face.

"Harry look at me," Bill ordered making green eyes flicker open before Harry really thought about it, looking up at him questioningly. "In a really weird way, I'm glad for these," a finger ran down his own scars smiling a little.

"What?" Harry was confused now, he had been expecting Bill to be annoyed with him at least.

"These were what put my life in perspective. If it hadn't happened I probably would have married Fleur, and wouln't have discovered the fact that she clearly didn't love me the way a married couple should, that her own vanity came above us. And I wouldn't have gotten with you, I wouldn't have been able to feel what a proper relationship is like, what this, what we have is like. I regret nothing about Fleur leaving me,"

"But…"

"No buts. I thought I loved her, but after this, with you. Harry I know what real love feels like, what it should feel like now," Bill's words hung between them, Harry staring up at him not believing he had heard those words or understood them properly. "Harry you kind of need to say something here,"

"You…you…are you…are you saying what I think you are?" Harry stammered licking his lips nervously.

"Kind of, yeah, yeah I am," Bill nodded.

"You love me?" Harry whispered, his green eyes scanning Bill's face.

"I'm in love with you," Bill nodded.

"No one's ever said that to me before, not that I can remember," Harry breathed out, his green eyes starting to almost glow with happiness making his lover grin back at him.

"Then I'll have to make sure I say it a lot," Bill chuckled burying his nose into Harry's neck and hugging him close.

"I'm…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you as well, pretty sure I have been for a while," Harry said so quietly and unsurely that if Bill hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard it. Smiling into the skin he was pressed against Bill pressed a kiss there.

"I will never, ever regret what happened between me and Fleur because it got me you. Do you think its tasteless to send her a thank card and gift basket?" that got the reaction he had wanted and he grinned as Harry burst out laughing.

"I think that might be a little bit yes, might be worse as I'd consider sending one with you," Harry said through his snickers.

* * *

><p>"Urgh, there is nothing in this book but really, really gross things that I think are going to haunt my nightmares," Charlie grumbled throwing his book down and collapsing back onto the floor he had sprawled out on. Harry grinned from where he was sitting leaning against an armchair, Bill's head in his lap.<p>

"Guys, we need to focus on finding a way to destroy them, that has to be half our focus now," Hermione said from where she was digging through book after book.

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Ron groaned dropping his head onto the book he was reading sprawled on the rug.

"Don't worry mistress, we're working," Harry laughed.

"You have been completely annoyingly chipper for a day and a half," Ron glared at Harry who just grinned back.

"Don't want to know, do not want to know," Remus muttered as he swapped aisles, a pile of books floating obediently behind him.

"Aw Remus come on, its not that scarring is it?" Bill chuckled.

"I will never get the image of what you were doing to my godson out my mind without an obliviate, which I am seriously considering asking someone to do!" Remus poked his head out his newest aisle to glare at Bill while Harry blushed bright red, he didn't think _he_ was going to recover from Remus walking in on their slightly acrobatic celebration of saying I love you.

"I've said sorry about that Remus, but you really could have knocked," Bill was blushing now as well.

"I did, five times!" Remus glared darker.

"Why aren't he angry at him as well!" Bill huffed pointing up at Harry.

"Because he's still sweet and innocent in my mind, and you are corrupting him," Remus huffed before stomping down the aisle again. Bill blinked at where he had been before looking up at Harry whose shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"You hear that, sweet and innocent," Harry grinned.

"Yeah right," Bill snorted before yelping when Harry used his book as a weapon to hit him.

"You could kill me with that thing!" Bill complained.

"Aw I'm sorry," Harry bent down and placed a kiss on Bill's forehead. "Oh," He squirmed a little and pulled out a galleon from his pocket.

"What is it?" Hermione frowned looking up.

"Snape wants to meet tomorrow," Harry said looking around at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reader Reviews:<strong>

**Bumblebee-redalert, I will be carrying on and finishing this story, and as you can see from the end of this chapter there will be more Sev, you must have sensed that coming XD**

**MAFITA, Lol I think you are making your way through all my stories? I'm glad you liked this one, I do love Bill/Harry, there is not enough of these. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter XD**

**Thornesedge, Thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying it, I do have a pairing planned out for Charlie, but it will be a few more chapters before they come into it XD**

**Chickadee9605, urgh I know, its the bane of my life, but I am working at it I promise! **

**MsSlythGrl, Aw I didn't laugh, I had a giggle, I knew what you were trying to say though XD I'm glad you enjoyed my rant, I love Severus's character and just cannot write him badly, but I always feel he needs to be told! Ah you will have to wait and see about that little mix XD Ah, you can smell the Order confrontation coming can you? Yes it is coming and Harry and the others will be on form. Hee hee hee I'm shocked that no one has managed to guess yet who the heir will be, it looks like it will be a shock, and I'm afraid that it will be a few more chapters before its revealed. **

**Fan, thank you XD I'm afraid the eventual pairings for Severus, Remus and Charlie are being kept under wraps for now XD**

**Ellannor, thank you, I'm the same with Harry, he has the potential to think things through a lot more but doesn't. Plus I just can't write Severus evil**

**917brat, Thank you so much, that is amazing to hear, I'm glad that you are enjoying my version of Bill/Harry pairing, I've made my way through all the existing ones and have gone back around them :s Sorry, Bill and Harry aren't the rencarnations of Godric and Salazar, I have decided that Harry will not be a horcrux in my story, so the seventh horcrux is Gryffindor's necklace that Slytherin gave him. Lol this is one of the stories that I get to write lemons in, so I am making the most of it, I'm embarrassed to realise that only 2 chapters haven't had lemon scenes! Lol. Thank you so much for that amazing review, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **

**caw122182, I'm glad it held up the second time around lol, don't worry I will be explaining Severus and Remus more. **

**La'ienth, Thank you XD I enjoy writing Severus and Harry together, and I enjoyed writing that confrontation, as I said above I love Severus and can't write him bad, but I do enjoy putting him right on his mistakes about Harry. Don't worry there will be more Remus and Severus. **

**Kellincried, XD I hope you enjoyed it if you had another read through, and the new chapter. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much. **

**Sad Sabrin, Thank you XD**

**Autumngold, I love it when you do that, its always great realising you have a build up of chapters to read. You'll have to wait and see about Remus and Severus XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Lol I know what you mean, it was fun to write. Its quite good as a form of anger management lol. Remus and Severus you will have to wait to see I'm afraid XD Sadly my health is still a little bit touch and go at the minute. Ah, I have hit major writers block with Protective Bonding and Courting A Malfoy, but I can tell you I have managed a little further with Courting a Malfoy, so hopefully it will be updated soon!**

**Alaison, Oh wow I'm glad I timed that right XD **

**RogueNya, it annoyed me that they didn't have a confrontation and sorted things out to a point in canon as well. Yup different items, different locations, I thought I would shake it up a little. And Harry is not a horcrux. I don't think I have actually covered that, the 'tiara' is the diadem.**

**Marksmom, I would love to see Bill at work properly, especially in Egypt, all hot and sweaty lol. I thought I might as well put him to use as I am borrowing him XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N I apologise for the length of time between updating my HP stories, RL has majorly kicked in to conspire against my available writing time, along with my health. But none of my stories will be forgotten and I am writing where and when I can. Though I did get slightly distracted during the smaller writing time I have to write a Teen Wolf fic. **

**Here is the next chapter for Love Comfort, not very long but this is another transitional chapter to larger things that will be coming up so it had to be done I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Don't want to know, do not want to know," Remus muttered as he swapped aisles, a pile of books floating obediently behind him._

_"Aw Remus come on, its not that scarring is it?" Bill chuckled._

_"I will never get the image of what you were doing to my godson out my mind without an obliviate, which I am seriously considering asking someone to do!" Remus poked his head out his newest aisle to glare at Bill while Harry blushed bright red, he didn't think he was going to recover from Remus walking in on their slightly acrobatic celebration of saying I love you._

_"I've said sorry about that Remus, but you really could have knocked," Bill was blushing now as well._

_"I did, five times!" Remus glared darker._

_"Why aren't he angry at him as well!" Bill huffed pointing up at Harry._

_"Because he's still sweet and innocent in my mind, and you are corrupting him," Remus huffed before stomping down the aisle again. Bill blinked at where he had been before looking up at Harry whose shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter._

_"You hear that, sweet and innocent," Harry grinned._

_"Yeah right," Bill snorted before yelping when Harry used his book as a weapon to hit him._

_"You could kill me with that thing!" Bill complained._

_"Aw I'm sorry," Harry bent down and placed a kiss on Bill's forehead. "Oh," He squirmed a little and pulled out a galleon from his pocket._

_"What is it?" Hermione frowned looking up._

_"Snape wants to meet tomorrow," Harry said looking around at them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Harry glanced to Bill and Ron who were standing on either side of him, Hermione was across the street underneath his cloak with Charlie, Remus was opposite them underneath heavy disillusionment charms. Glancing around the street one more time Bill nodded to indicate the discrete spell work that he had been doing was showing up now other spell work besides their own.

Bill shifted closer to slip his fingers through Harry's before the three of them stepped off the pavement and made their way across the street to the small muggle restaurant that Severus had sent the coordinates to.

"So, do you think this means that Snape is going to be wearing muggle clothing?" Ron whispered under his breath as Hermione and Charlie slipped the cloak off of them and joined them discretely.

"Seriously Ron?" Harry snorted looking incredulously at his friend.

"What I can't picture Snape wearing anything but his robes," Ron shrugged.

"He does have a point," Bill snickered.

"You're as bad as each other," Harry sighed shaking his head before leading the way into the restaurant.

"He's over there," Hermione nodded to a corner of the restaurant.

"Your coins actually work then," Severus said once they were all seated around the table, Remus coming in not far behind them and sitting down as well.

"Of course they work, they were Hermione's idea," Harry said slightly amused even as he ran his eyes concerned over Severus. "Is everything alright?"

"There is no emergency right now. I wished to speak with you a little more, and to give you a warning, the Dark Lord's spies are searching for the Order's headquarters, and there are plans to take the ministry, an attack but he won't tell anyone when and he likely isn't going to until the last minute, he is still suspicious of a spy though its now off of me," Severus sighed tiredly.

"So we need to be on the look out at the ministry," Remus nods.

"We'll warn Kingsley and the others to be aware," Harry added.

"How are you going to do that without looking suspicious. I am seriously hoping that you are intelligent enough to know that the fewer people that know that I am still light the better," Severus hissed.

"We'll say Harry had a vision," Hermione waved him off, to a very amusing expression on his face.

"They'll say it could be a trick," Ron frowned.

"Can they really afford to take that risk? Besides we can say that I learnt to feel the difference between a real vision and a fake one. If he's talking about it now its likely to be in the next few months," Harry said slowly.

"I'll come up with an explanation for the visions saying we've done research into it to work out the differences and try and control them, that way if they try and argue with us we'll have 'facts' that they can't disagree with. Plus I'll go into that voice that nearly everyone blanks out after a few minutes - besides Remus," Hermione shrugged.

"So you're going the bluff your way through an explanation again huh?" Harry grinned amused.

"Sure, it works most of the time when we get into trouble, don't see why it won't work this time. I'll come up with a few theories, throw them together and add some nice long technical words and then go into lecture mode that is sure to have everyone switching off and just agreeing with me," Hermione grinned.

"Oh Merlin's draws! You mean you do that on purpose!" Bill choked breaking into their discussion and reminding them that the others were there. Severus was sitting looking fairly stunned.

"They are really scary! Seriously you think you have reached your level of 'Oh Merlin you lot are a trio of sneaky, scary, conniving, misleading, manipulative, scary, scary people' and then they throw something else at you!" Charlie said seriously to Severus catching his look.

"What?! No its good, because then this way if Severus has any information for us he can tell us, and we tell the Order that it was a vision," Harry smiled.

"Charlie's right, you three are scary," Bill said amused.

"Thank you," the three of them grinned simultaniously making Remus chuckle.

"Well you seem to have that covered. The Dark Lord is as obsessed as normal with finding you, he is planning on launching a mass search on all forms of possible wizarding transport the day of your birthday in case you are still at your relatives and will be moving on that day," Severus told them concerned.

"Its alright, I stayed long enough for the wards to do some good but figured that something like that would happen," Harry shook his head.

"Well in connection to trying to find you he is working on an old ritual spell tat makes his name taboo," Severus sighed.

"Taboo?" Ron and Harry frowned.

"That's a really old spell," Bill said sounding shocked.

"What does it do?" Harry asked turning to his lover.

"Basically he'll be alerted to the where abouts of whoever speaks his name. It was used centuries ago when freedom of speech didn't exist, they would pick key words out of whatever subject you weren't supposed to talk about and make them taboo, that way they knew if you were saying things you shouldn't be," Bill explained.

"So basically the only people that use his name are the Order and the people fighting him, you Harry, so he manages to make his name taboo and he'll be able to track down people who oppose him," Ron said getting nods from around the table.

"I'll have to limit myself now from saying his name to get used to it. Its definitely Voldemort he's tabooing and not Tom?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he wants to catch the most people, most don't know about his muggle background," Severus confirmed.

"Wonderful, just what we need, we're going to have to pass that one around the Order as well, maybe try and find a spell to counter it, stop you from actually saying the name or something," Hermione said thoughtfully, research already written right across her face in a way that even Charlie and Bill could recognise enough to wince.

"There is something we need to ask you. Have you heard anything about Vo…_him _looking for objects, or moving objects or objects that might be heavily protected that are important to him?" Harry asked Severus after a few minutes silence around the table. The others perked up and looked at Severus expectantly who was looking confused.

"What objects?" he asked.

"I can't tell you because…"

"Because you don't trust me!" Severus sneered, his metaphorical hackles visibly rising.

"No, because we don't know exactly what they are!" Harry snapped.

"What do you mean you don't know what they are? How can you want to know about something you don't know about?" Severus asked confused.

"These objects are important to Vol_…him_, there are two more objects left but we don't know for sure what they are, or where they are, we are trying to narrow it down, but if you have heard anything about any important objects, something that maybe belonged to the founders, something that he wants to keep safe at all costs, something that is protected, it would be a huge help," Hermione explained quickly.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, there has been nothing about objects being moved I can tell you that much, but I will think back over meetings and such to see if I can come up for any mention of certain objects being protected. I'll keep an ear out for anything that might be said as well," Severus frowned still looking confused.

"That's a good sign, if nothings been said then it means he doesn't know what we've been doing, right? I mean he'd be scrambling to either make more or find and protect the others," Charlie said quietly.

"These objects are important?" Severus asked.

"They'll win us the war," Remus said firmly making Severus's eyes widen.

"I'll poke around the best I can without drawing suspicion to myself," He nodded.

"Thank you. Is there anything else you need, anything that we can help you with?" Remus asked softly.

"I…there is one thing," Severus eyed Harry unsurely.

"Oh Merlin, I don't think I want to hear this," Harry groaned.

"No, I don't think you will, but I have no one else to ask. The Malfoy's, they are in serious danger. Lucius is falling apart, Narcissa is making more and more stupid risks to try and protect Draco, and Draco couldn't make it any more clear that he doesn't want to be a Death Eater than if he had it flashing over his head. I need to remove them to somewhere safe, but I have nowhere safe enough to hide them," Severus explained quickly.

"Oh no! No! Not a chance! We are not taking in the Malfoys! Draco has been a Death Eater in waiting for years! He's probably loving it!" Ron said vehemently looking to Harry for support and freezing when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Mate?"

"I told you what I saw on the tower, and the bathroom. What wouldn't you do if you were stuck with the choice of your family being hurt and killed in front of you? The three of us know better than most just how far we would g to protect the people we love," Harry said softly.

"Harry's right, Draco is the trappings of what his parents made him into, no doubt as a child he was fed all these great and wonderful images of the Dark Lord and what he was like, something that I imagine quickly shattered with the reality of it," Hermione sighed.

"I'm not happy about Lucius, the only reason he would want to leave is because he's had one too many failures and isn't at the top anymore, not because he's changed his views," Harry said sharply to Severus.

"Lucius is…I know you won't believe me, but Lucius is a good man, and he'd leave because it is the best thing for his family, and no matter what you can say about him, family always comes first for Lucius. He's taken so many cruciatus curses for Draco in the last few months I doubt he'll ever recover fully. He is blinded by the desire for power and he has a cruel edge yes, but he's not the villain he has come out of this to look like," Severus said with resignation in his voice. They all started when Ron made a sound of annoyance low in his throat, but he was looking at Harry.

"He makes an oath not to harm anyone in the house or anyone of our allies, and we hide them for as long as we possibly can! And I am not going to be the one that explains to the Order - and dad - why we are harbouring the Malfoy's fugitive arses in Headquarters!" he said firmly.

"Thank you," Harry smiled brightly at him making him make a smaller sound of annoyance with a huff.

"You're too soft," He shook his head.

"We'll take them in, but Ron's right we'll need an oath from them, and they'll likely be sticking to one room for a while," Harry said to Severus who was sitting looking a little shocked.

"Their options are severely limited if they want to survive this war and they know it, and I'll talk to them about it, I'll do my best to make sure they understand the situation. Though manners alone I think will keep them in line," Severus rolled his eyes at the last bit.

"Good old fashioned Pure blood manners," Bill snorted slightly amused, seeing Harry slightly confused look he smiled. "They'll be coming into your home under asylum, that means by Pure Blood manners they have to show respect for the one giving them asylum and their home,"

"Right, we're going to have to smuggle them into the house, I'm not going to reveal them to the Order right now," Harry said rubbing his temple realising that everything had just become even more complicated.

"Is there a reason why?" Severus asked a little tightly.

"The Order is unstable right now, there is no clear leader and those that have taken that mantle are too different in their methods and beliefs of how we should handle things. They are floundering right now, throwing something like this at them, giving the Malfoys asylum in Headquarters would just cause arguments, fights, suspicion and anger, we can't afford that right now, and it wouldn't be good for the Malfoys either, everyone is on edge," Ron shook his head.

"Erm…" Remus made an uncertain noise.

"It's the truth, they're so busy fighting about the right way to do things and how to handle things and whose actually going to be in charge that something like this would cause a mass explosion of the Order, it could risk fracturing them," Hermione sighed.

"So we're going to have to sneak all three Malfoys into the house, full of Order members and keep them hidden?" Charlie groaned.

"Should be simple," Harry chirped reaching across the table to pat him on the hand.

"The library is probably the best place for them, its secure, the lingering effects of our secrecy charms will only strengthen new ones that we put up. We can section off a corner and have beds moved into their from the attic, Dobby could probably bring food, or we could transfigure a kitchen into the library and Harry could could cook," Ron grinned.

"You just want Harry to cook for you," Hermione snorted.

"There is that as well," Ron grinned unrepentantly.

"We'll figure out a way in the next two days and send you a time and place via the coin, bring the Malfoys with you," Harry told Severus.

"If we can not make it I will send you a better time for us. Unfortunately the Dark Lord is heavily protected in the Malfoy manor so getting them out will take some planning of our own as the Dark Lord has forced Lucius to pass over enough of the wards for him to ensure his hide away," Severus informed them.

"Just be careful doing it," Harry said seriously meeting Severus's dark eyes.

"I should get back. I will keep an ear out for any objects that may be important to the Dark Lord," Severus cleared his throat as he stood.

"We'll see you in a few days Severus," Remus smiled standing up.

"Well that was quite the exit," Charlie blinked as they watched the dark figure dressed in a three piece suit hurrying across the restaurant as though the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"Right so, better get figuring out how we're going to smuggle three Malfoys into Headquarters," Hermione sighed.

"I think we may have to enact that twins minor distraction plan," Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"Minor minor, or major minor?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps medium minor?" Hermione suggested.

"I seriously worry about you three plotting world domination - and succeeding!" Remus shook his head, Charlie and Bill staring at them with slight horror and admiration.

"Don't worry I'll keep you as my consort," Harry grinned patting Bill's cheek condescendingly and laughing when Bill growled slightly and tugged him against him in a firm kiss.


	11. AN

**A.N. Hey everyone, just a quick word in case you haven't seen the new note on my profile page, updates on all my stories are going to be behind as I am currently moving and writing has had to take a back seat to my packing, I am writing an update for Turning Tides when I can, but I'm afraid its going to be slow going for the next couple of weeks and obviously have a knock on effect with the rest of my updating. Thank you for your patience.**


	12. Chapter 12

** A.N Ok, So I haven't been able to afford a new laptop, but I Have bought myself a laptop for my kindle, so hopefully my updating will pick up speed again. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been patient and stuck with me. None of my stories have been forgotten or abandoned, all of them will be updated. i know that this story has been a while for an update, so I hope that you enjoy and thank you for waiting for it XD**

* * *

><p><em>"We'll see you in a few days Severus," Remus smiled standing up.<em>

_"Well that was quite the exit," Charlie blinked as they watched the dark figure dressed in a three piece suit hurrying across the restaurant as though the hounds of hell were on his heels._

_"Right so, better get figuring out how we're going to smuggle three Malfoys into Headquarters," Hermione sighed._

_"I think we may have to enact that twins minor distraction plan," Harry frowned thoughtfully._

_"Minor minor, or major minor?" Ron asked thoughtfully._

_"Perhaps medium minor?" Hermione suggested._

_"I seriously worry about you three plotting world domination - and succeeding!" Remus shook his head, Charlie and Bill staring at them with slight horror and admiration._

_"Don't worry I'll keep you as my consort," Harry grinned patting Bill's cheek condescendingly and laughing when Bill growled slightly and tugged him against him in a firm kiss._

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and stared at the image in front of him, rubbing his temple to try and get rid of the migraine that he could feel forming there already and it had only been half an hour since they had managed to smuggle the Malfoys into the library. Remus and Lucius were standing shouting at each other, beside them Draco and Ron were also shouting with Hermione going between the two ading her two knuts worth.<p>

'Are you ok?' Harry started before relaxing back into the strong body behind him as familiar hands slipped from where they were on his shoulders to wrap around his chest e sighed as lips pressed to his throbbing temple.

'I was expecting a bit of arguing, but not this,' Charlie raised his eyebrow as he looked at the shouting at each other. Narcissa was standing off to the other side, also watching the fight, she however was looking calm and standing straight though she had a slight frown around her eyes and mouth.

'ENOUGH!' Bill shouted annoyed, startling Harry and Charlie slightly, but also managing to stun the others enough into silence.

'Oh thank Merlin,' Harry groaned.

'What the hell is the point in fighting? We're stuck with each other for the foreseeable future. Fighting and arguing has to stop now!' Bill snapped glaring at them.

'Right, we have set up a privet area for you over here, unfortunately we do need to spend time in here so you are just going to have to put up with each others presence. Please can we try and do this without continually fighting!' Harry added.

'I'm not the one that started arguing!' Ron snapped glaring at Draco.

'How old are you Weasel! And I did not start anything!' Draco spat.

'It was a good try,' Charlie groaned as they just started arguing again.

* * *

><p>Harry ducked the curse that he felt coming towards him, Talia blocking a second with her body, hissing, and cursing quite inventivally, in the direction it had come from. Walking passed another aisle of the library collecting more books he dodged a third spell before nodding politely to Narcissa where she was sitting at one of the table reading calmly, a glowing blue shield securely around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly before heaving himself up off of the floor. Leaning over he brushed his lips to harry's, combing his fingers through his black hair and smiling when green eyes blurrily opened. The smile that he was graced with upon Harry realising who it was that had woken him would never fail to warm Bill's heart. Leaning down he pressed their lips together once more.<p>

'Bed,' Bill instructed tugging Harry into a sitting position.

'How long have I been asleep for?' Harry yawned stretching and scrubbing his d through his hair and forming an even worse bed head.

'Only about an hour,' Bill assured him. Harry smiled and accepted his hands to pull him to his feet, using the momentum to press their bodies together, his arms winding around Bill's waist as soon as his hands were released. Bill hummed contentedly as he buried his face into Harry's hair and breathed in the scent of his lover and enjoyed having him close. They had been so busy the last two weeks that it felt as though they hadn't had any time to just enjoy being with each other like this besides when they flopped into bed with each other.

'You sneaky, cowardly, cruel...' Harry groaned into Bill's shoulder at the shouting that reached them before Hermione and Lucius stormed around the corner shouting at each other.

'Bed, now!' Bill growled grabbing Harry and tugged him to the door.

* * *

><p>'Here,' Harry scrubbed his eyes blurrily and looked up to find Narcissa standing by his table with a cup of tea.<p>

'Thank you. You're awake early,' Harry commented as he reached for the cup.

'And yet you are up even earlier,' Narcissa actually smiled a little at him.

'I couldn't sleep, I thought I might as well get some research done,' Harry shrugged taking a grateful sip of the tea.

'Hmm,' Narcissa seated herself in one of the chairs with her own cup of tea and book. Harry was a little surprised to find that for the next hour the two of them sat calmly in each other's presence, a comfortable silence between them.

'Harry?' Bill asked softly as he walked into the room. 'Hey how long have you been awake?'

'Only an hour or so, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up,' Harry smiled reaching out. Bill grinned and little and slipped their fingers together leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

'I'll grab a book and get a little research in before we have to go down for breakfast,' Bill smiled before wandering off.

'You fit well together,' Harry started at the words having completely forgotten that Narcissa had been sitting by him. Looking up blushing he smiled.

'Thank you,'

'I remember when Lucius and I started dating, when he looked at me like that it made me feel as though I had hung the stars and moon just for him,' Narcissa chuckled a little.

'I never expected him to look at me like that to be honest. How long have you and Lucius been together?'

'It will be twenty years next month. He trailed around school after me most of the year, pulling my pigtails, I believe the expression is. Then two weeks into our summer holidays he showed up at our home with the biggest bouquet of roses I have ever seen and a request to take me on a date,' Narcissa smiled softly at the memory.

'Did you go with him?' Harry grinned.

'Of course, my father was beside himself that a Malfoy was interested in one of his daughters. I of course agreed to go on the date, but I made him wait two weeks for it,' The smirk she threw him was so Sirius that it made his chest clench slightly. 'Mr Potter?' Narcissa frowned leaning forwards a little.

'I'm sorry, you just, your smile is very like Sirius',' He managed to say calmly.

'I...this isn't my place, and you probably do not want to hear it. But my...our part in my cousins death... it makes me feel sick to my stomach. Despite our differences in...ideals I loved my cousin, Sirius was always the one that would stick up for me. He used to help me hide at parties when I hated being a part of them. The Dark Lord, he threatened to kill Lucius if we did not do as we did and instruct Kreature. I...There is no excuse I swapped my husband's life for my cousin's...my grief for your own. I know there is no apology that can ever fix that, but I am...truly sorry,'

'I...appreciate...' Harry started when Bill's hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed in comfort.

'I'll go and see if Draco and Lucius are awake yet,' Narcissa nodded.

'Silly question, but are you ok?' Bill asked softly. Harry kept his head down allowing his hair to somewhat obscure his face. 'What can I do?'

'Just...' Harry moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist burying his face into his shoulder and allowing Bill's warmth to soak into him, and allowing his scent to sooth him. Neither of them were sure how long they stood there for but finally they pulled back and Bill dropped a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

'Come on lets go have breakfast and pretend again that we aren't hiding the Malfoy's in the secret library,' Bill grinned a little.

'It sounds like a really bad story!' Harry groaned.

* * *

><p>'HARRY!' Everyone jumped at the shout that echoed through the library, Ron fumbling to keep hold of the book that had been in his hands. They looked up in time to see Remus racing around the side of the bookshelves looking excited and furious.<p>

'Remus what's wrong?' Harry asked concerned getting to his feet and going to meet the ruffled looking werewolf, noting that Narcissa was hurrying right behind him looking startled and a little worried.

'I am such an idiot! It was looking me straight in the face and I didn't see it!' Remus groaned waving his hands around slightly dementedly.

'What didn't you see?' Bill frowned from where he was still sitting on the floor surrounded by books and parchment, Harry noted with fondness there was a streak of ink on his cheek.

'I know who RAB is!' Remus said excitedly practically bouncing on the spot now.

'Who?!' Harry, Charlie, Bill, Hermione and Ron all demanded nearly exactly at the same time.

'Regulus Arcturus Black!'

'Sirius' brother?' Harry frowned.

'Wasn't he an out and out Death Eater?' Ron asked.

'No, he became disillusioned towards the Dark Lord. I tried to warn him not to be too vocal about his feelings but he was young and brash,' Lucius sighed moving over to Narcissa's side and took her hand discretely.

'Oh Merlin!' Hermione face palmed so hard that they all winced at the collision.

'What?' Ron asked reaching out and touching her shoulder.

'We have seen that locket!' She groaned lifting her head.

'What where?' Charlie, Harry, Bill, Remus and Ron demanded.

'When we were clearing out the house of the dark artefacts here, the locket in the drawing room,' Hermione said frantically.

'Oh Merlin...please tell me we did not throw out the thing that we have spent the last few months looking for!' Ron groaned pinching the bride of his nose.

'It could be anywhere! And how are we going to ask mum where she threw all those things away to, without making her suspicious!' Charlie asked.

'Wait!' Harry exclaimed excitedly.

'What?'

'Kreature!' He grinned.

'Oh...OH!' Hermione nodded. Narcissa actually startled when Harry spun around to look at her with wide green eyes.

'We need you to summon Kreature here, he's more likely to respond and be honest with you. We need you to ask him if he took a locket when we were throwing things away, it would have belonged to Regulus, you need to tell him to give it to me,' Harry said quickly.

'This item is important?' Lucius asked, his blue eyes gleaming slightly.

'Its the difference between the life and death of your wife and son,' Hermione spat out. She blinked when Harry touched her shoulder, turning to look at him confused but he was looking at Narcissa, Lucius and Draco where he had joined his parents.

'The reason Vo...the Dark Lord didn't die that night when I was a baby has nothing to do with his powers or how strong he is. He performed a ritual, it split his soul into seven pieces. That thing, isn't human, that's the reason he came back looking as he did, a newly created body that reflected his soul, twisted and broken. That thing will never be satisfied, he will always want more blood, more pain, more death. When the world is burning, he will still hunger for more. You might think that you can take the locket, get through our wards and go back to him and get back into his graces. But you have spent time with me, you have seen him, do you really think that those graces will last? Is that what you want to pledge your life to, your son and wife's? And trust that the next time he has a hissy fit he won't kill one or all of you?' Harry asked softly.

Lucius blinked at him shocked, but Harry just met his gaze and looked back at him determinedly.

'I don't want anything to do with him,' Draco said softly, not meeting anyone's eyes as he stared at his feet.

'We have made our choice,' Narcissa said firmly.

'This is important,' Harry said softly.

'Kreature,' Narcissa called placing her hand on Lucius' chest to stop him from saying anything further.

'Mistress is being calling Kreature,' The old house elf squeaked excitedly.

'Kreature did you take a locket that used to belong to Master Regulus?' Narcissa asked bending down a little to look at House elf better.

'Yes Mistress,' Kreature said slowly looking at Narcissa cautiously.

'We need you to bring us that locket Kreature,' Narcissa said firmly.

'Master Regulus is being telling Kreature that he is not to let anyone take the locket, he is telling Kreature to destroy the locket. But Kreature can't be destroying it so he is hiding it, but then nasty mudbloods and half bloods be trying to throw it out so Kreature be rescuing it!' Kreature squeaked wringing his hands together.

'Kreature, that locket is important to defeat the Dark Lord, we can finish destroying it as Regulus started trying to do and stop the Dark Lord, but we need that locket,' Harry said.

'You is being destroying it?' Kreature asked wide eyed.

'Yes,' Harry nodded.

'Nasty man being taking it from Kreature!' The House Elf wailed making them all groan.

'What nasty man?' Bill asked rubbing away the migraine that was wanting to form.

'Nasty smelly man, he be taking lots of mistress' things!'

'Mundungus!' Charlie and Remus sighed.

'Mundungus Fletcher is part of the Order of the Phoenix?' Lucius asked raising his eyebrow.

'To be fair no one actually has any idea who recruited him,' Remus shrugged.

'Kreature, bring Mundungus here,' Harry ordered.

'Harry!' Hermione protested as Kreature popped out with a vicious little grin.

'Black out the area around us so he can't see we're in the library,' Harry said quickly already placing the spells.

'I'll put secrecy spells around so that he can't tell anyone that we're working on this or what we talk about,' Bill himself was already working quickly. 'Charlie put up the spells that we used to use when we...brought someone home,' Bill coughed as Harry turned to look at him raising an eyebrow.

'Do you want us to move out of sight?' Narcissa asked.

'No...can you stand behind us and so that intimidating, aristocratic 'you're all beneath me' look that you do?' Harry grinned.

'That's not a look, its a state of being,' Draco sniffed adopting the exact look Harry had been thinking, before smiling a little startling a laugh from Harry.

'Master Kreature is bringing smelly man!'

'Hey! Hey! What is the meaning of this' Mundungus spluttered before blanching when he saw the glowers he was receiving from those around him. He flinched when Bill waved his wand and then yelped looking as though he had wet himself when a blue flash of light surrounded him before sinking into his chest.

'I believe that he may need to change his underwear,' Lucius sneered.

'M..M...Malfoys!' Mundungus stammered.

'They're working with us,' Remus smirked.

'We have something to ask you Mundungus, now you have one chance to answer, and not give into your normal instinct to lie. We advise that you tell the truth, the...results if you do not will not be pleasant,' Hermione said softly.

'One chance Mundungus,' Harry dropped his arm and allowed Talia to slip free of his wrist, flicking an enlarging spell on her as she raised herself up. Mundungus' eyes widened and he started shivering as he took in her large form glittering dangerous in the lighting that Remus generously provided. Her rose quartz tongue flicked out tasting him as she lunged closer making him shiver in fear.

'W...w...w...what d...do you w...w...w...want to k...k...know?' Mundungus squeaked.

'You stole a locket from this house, one that looks like this one. I want it back!' Harry hissed out dangerously, his green eyes flashing as he glared at Mundungus dangling the fake locket in front of the thief's face.

'I didn't...its...its...in my house,' Mundungus choked out as they all glared at him.

'Kreature go and get the locket, and get anything that you see that belongs to this house,' Harry ordered.

'Hey you can't...no one wanted them!' Mundungus squeaked as Harry spun around glaring.

'They belong to this house! You have no right to steal them to sell for your greedy means, you keep your twitchy fingers in your pocket in this house or I will make sure that Talia pays you a little visit,' Harry smirked nodding to Talia who played her part wonderfully hissing and launching at him.

'He definitely needs a change of underwear now Father,' Draco snorted turning away disgusted.

'Kreature is having everything Master,' They all blinked at the sheer amount of things that Kreature had brought back with him. He turned to look at Mundungus fury in his eyes.

'These were definitely not part of the things that we were throwing out,' Bill said sharply lifting a silver teapot and some silver spoons.

'I...Sirius wouldn't have minded!' Mundungus tried.

'Take him away Kreature,' Harry turned away as Kreature carefully placed the locket into his hands.

'Drop him in the river,' Bill added.

'With pleasure masters,' Kreature flashed vicious teeth before grabbing Mundungus' ankle and popping out.

'Is it it?' Hermione asked hopefully.

'It feels like it,' Harry nodded carefully handing it over to Bill who dropped it onto the table with a grimace and started running tests on it while the others took the spells down.

'Master is you being needing anything else?' Kreature asked popping back in.

'No you can go back to Hogwarts...Wait, here you should keep this,' Harry snatched the fake locket and held it out to Kreature. The House elf stared wide eyed before taking the locket reverently holding it close to his chest. He nodded before popping out of the room. 'What?' Harry asked seeing the looks he was getting.

'Nevermind,' Hermione laughed patting his cheek.

'Well its the real deal,' Bill grimaced lifting the locket back up with the tip of his wand.

'I'll put it with the others,' Remus sighed.

'Ok, so one more down,' Ron smiled a little.

'Ok, I think we need to concentrate on researching and finding one item at a time now that we have narrowed down the amount of things that we need to search for,' Hermione suggested.

'Maybe focus on the necklace? That's likely going to take longer, and we can carry on researching the places that he could have hidden them,' Bill nodded as he stroked his hand along Talia's side. Harry slipped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek as Talia twined herself around them.

'Ok?' Harry asked softly running his fingers through Bill's hair.

'I feel gross after touching that thing,' Bill grimaced.

'Thank you for doing it,' Harry touched his cheek still seeing the shadows in Bill's blue eyes from touching the evil in the locket. 'How about we go downstairs, you ave a shower and we spend a little time just together?' Harry asked.

'Honestly that sounds amazing right now,' Bill sighed shuddering slightly as the feeling of the locket went over him.

* * *

><p>'Hey,' Bill smiled holding his hand out. Harry smiled at the sight of his partner. Bill had showered first before Harry decided to take one as well. Bill had decided to just tug on his sleep trousers, his red hair darker than normal as it was still wet and tugged up into a ponytail.<p>

Harry noted his drawing pad resting on his knees already as he watched Harry crawl onto the bed.

'Feeling better?' Harry asked throwing his leg over Bill's careful of his sketch pad.

'Cleaner, less icked out,' Bill shrugged. 'Can I draw you?'

'Of course,' Harry blushed but lay down next to Bill allowing him to shuffle so he could see him clearly as he started sketching. He found that the rhythmic scratching of Bill's pencils actually soothed him as well as he lay reading the fiction book Hermione had gotten him for his birthday.

It had been a hell of a long few weeks with everything that had been going on, the constant fighting with the Malfoys, having them close, looking at Narcissa and knowing that she was the one that set the wheels in motion to Sirius being killed and knowing she regretted it. He was worried about Severus, he was worried about his friends. And even though they were another horcrux closer, they were still at something of a dead end and was going to take a longer to try and find the next few.

But lying here with Bill was apparently just what the healer ordered. He felt himself relaxing as he closed his eyes and just soaked up Bill's presence next to him

'Harry? Have you fallen asleep?' Bill asked amused as he realised Harry hadn't moved in a little while.

'Hmm,' Harry just hummed snuggling closer into the duvet. Shaking his head fondly as he looked at his young lover snoozing in the sunlight Bill couldn't help leaning forwards and brushing gentle kisses over Harry's face and across his lips. He smiled and pulled back when he felt Harry trying to respond to the kiss even though he was clearly still nearly asleep.

'Hmmm, love you,' Harry sigHed as Bill stroked hi fingers through jet black hair. Bill at blinking at Harry as what felt like a volcanic eruption exploded from his heart through his body.

'I love you too Harry,' Bill sighed happily. Putting his drawing to the side Bill slipped down the bed and curled himself up behind Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's chest and holding him closely.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry shivered as his bare feet padded along the night cooled wooden floors. He tugged Bill's shirt tighter around himself, pulling the sleeves down over his hands as he stepped into the kitchen and found what he was looking for.

Bill was seated in front of the kitchen fire with a glass of whisky in his hand staring at the fire as though it held all the secrets on the world. He had been quiet for a few days since they had destroyed the locket, and this was the third night he had slipped from their bed for hours before coming back smelling of whisky.

Sighing Harry made his way across the room to his partner, when he reached the red head he slipped onto his lap grabbing the glass when it went to slip as Bill started in shock at the sudden appearance of Harry. Sighing again Harry plucked the glass from his fingers while his grip was slackened and placed it to the side.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, reaching up to comb his fingers through Bill's loose red hair, trying to ignore the stirring of arousal that went through him at the sight of Bill's bare chest, and instead focussing on the emotions he could see in those blue eyes he loved.

"What do you mean nothing," Bill huffed pulling his eyes away from those glowing green eyes that were searching through him.

"Something is going on, you have been leaving our bed to come sit down here and drink all by yourself," Harry frowned.

"Its nothing," Bill shook his head.

"Its something, I'm worried about you Bill, don't shut me out. Is it the nightmares? Have they come back?" Harry asked concerned.

"Its the damned locket," Bill sighed dropping his head back, not able to look at the concern in Harry's eyes for him.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"The damned locket, it whispered things into my mind, things I know are rubbish, but I can't stop thinking about them and they are driving me mad," Bill groaned rubbing the heel of his palm into his eyes.

"What did it say?" Harry was worried now, the powerful dark magic on the locket had been disgusting and heavy, and he knew that it was powerful and dangerous even without any training.

"It told me that you would leave me. What do I have to offer you? I'm the eldest son a line with no power or money, no lands or estates. You are going to be a hero, the entire world will be at your fingers and you are going to be able to have whoever you want, do whatever you want. What the hell would you see in a scarred, poor curse breaker?" Bill burst out with enough venom that Harry could feel how much it had been going through his head, gnawing at him.

"I see love," Harry said softly, stroking gentle fingers along the scar underneath Bill's eye to get him to look at him. When he did Bill felt as though his eyes had been locked within Harry's green ones, the firelight making them look as though they were glowing with power.

"Harry," Bill sighed trying to look away but not able to.

"I see love. Love for me, love for your family, there is so much love in your heart Billius Weasley," Harry kissed his cheeks. 'I see kindness,'

"Harry stop,"

"I see laughter and happiness, warmth and safety,"

"Harry..." It was more longing this time as his raven continued to scatter kisses over his cheeks.

"I see the idea of the man I became a little infatuated with when I was fourteen, the man who smiled and accepted the scrawny fourteen years old he didn't know as though he had known him forever. The man that simply smiled at me and made me feel relaxed and part of the family. The same man who now looks at me and gives me hope for my future, the man who has given me everything to fight for,"

This time Bill had to lean forwards to seal their lips together as harry's words seemed to sink into the black hole the lockets words had left in his stomach and started repairing it.

"I see your scars Bill, I never dont see them, but I see them as your strength, your courage, your goodness and your kindness. Bill you ran into a battle with five Death Eaters by yourself to protect the children they were attacking, and you won. Bill you have never been handsomer to me," Harry smiled so softly and so tenderly Bill had to swallow down anything he was going to say, instead reaching up to cup Harry's face.

"I see the man that when all this is over, I plan to marry and have a family with," Harry finished with a slightly shaky smile but the truth was there for Bill to read anyway.

"I...I would be honoured to be your husband," Bill sighed out leaning his forehead against Harry's, something in him finally relaxing.

"No, I would be the one honoured to call you that," Harry smiled pressing their lips together softly as he slipped his fingers into Bill's hair.

"Can we go to bed now? I think I can finally sleep if I can hold you," Bill asked tiredly.

"Come on," Harry slipped off Bill's lap and stood, holding his hand out which was quickly accepted.

Harry rolled easily into Bill's arms when they reached their bed, Bill's arms were a little tight but Harry settled down happily, content to have his lover back in his arms.

"I love you, you know that right? I will never be able to say how much," Bill said softly into the darkness, one arm loosening so he could rub his hand up and down Harry's back.

"I love you too," Somehow those words never lost their sweetness when he said them to Bill. There was so much going on around them, and everyone was aware of the fact that the war was creeping closer, the violence and danger was starting to pollute the air around them. But here, in their bedroom with Bill, in his arms, with his love so open and giving to Harry. He had never felt happier.

* * *

><p>"May I ask you something?" Harry asked softly eyeing the man nervously.<p>

"Of course, I will look into anything you need help with in..."

"No, its not about the war, well not quite," Harry sighed.

"What is it?" The words were demanding but the tone was not and it gave Harry the confidence to speak.

"Its about a will. I don't know how to go about making one," Harry said quietly.

"Harry!" Harry blinked at the panic in Severus's voice.

"I'm not intending to go anywhere, I have every single intention to win this. BUt I have to be realistic as well, there are people I want to see ok if something does happen," Harry admitted.

"I don't know what gives you the impression I will allow you to go anywhere Mr POtter," Severus said in his most impressive Professor Snape voice. Except it made Harry chuckle.

"I know, you have out far too much energy into keeping me alive to allow me to mess it all up now," Harry grinned.

"Exactly!" Severus nodded sharply.

"But it will put my mind at rest knowing that it is in place," Harry said firmly.

"Very well, you are so much like your mother when you get something stuck into your head," Severus grumbled making Harry smile. "Don't grin at me like that,"

"Sorry,"

"No you're not," Severus snorted. "I knew it was a mistake agreeing to these 'councils of war' which you have clearly taken as bonding moments,"

"And yet you're still coming here," Harry teased, only grinning wider at the scathing glare he received.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to like what I am about to say," Harry said to the point sitting down beside Bill.<p>

"Well its good not the hide anything," Bill frowned at him.

"I want you to hear me out before you start your freak out," Harry continued.

"Go on then," Bill sighed, still looking incredibly nervous.

"I need you to come to Gringotts with me this afternoon. I have had a will put together and as my main benefactor I need you to come with me to sign your acceptance. Normally its not needed but with me signing over a Lordship it will ensure that your right does not go uncontested as we aren't married yet," Harry knew he was rambling but he could not help it as the growing horror crossed Bill's face.

"No!"

"Bill please..."

"No, I...no...Harry you can't ask...no!" Bill stammered, shaking his head vigorously.

"Bill I have no intention of losing this fight, I told you I have so much to live for, and I especially do not intend on leaving ou. But I have to know that things are in order and sorted out so that I can concentrate properly on the important things on the chance that something does happen,"

"Harry please don't," Bill begged shaking his head.

"Bill, please," Harry knew he was hitting below the belt, but this was important to him. He wouldn't admit it out loud to any of his friends, but going against Voldemort, he was going to fight with everything that he had, but he was more than aware of the fact that there was a chance he would not be walking away from that final battle between the two of them. And he wanted, no needed, to know that Bill was going to be ok, that the Weasley family were. And his money would do that. He might not be walking away from the battle, but he fully intended to take Voldemort with him.

"Fine. But don't ask me to be happy about this," Bill glared at him.

"I know," Harry smiled sadly stroking his fingers down Bill's cheek. His redhead sighed and captured his hand to place a kiss on his fingertips.

* * *

><p>Bill was still glaring when they walked into Gringotts but he was holding onto Harry's hand and he was here so he took that as a win really. They both had their hoods up and Harry led Bill straight over to the Goblin that he had seen to put the will together. As soon as the Goblin saw them heading towards him he hopped down from his stool and hurried over to them.<p>

"This way please," He pointedly mentioned no names for which Harry nodded his thanks. The two of them trailed after the goblin through winding corridors Harry had only seen once, a week ago when he was here to write this will. He was a little startled when he realised that Bill knew his way around these maze like corridors, for some reason it always caught him by surprise when he caught glimpses of the man's life outside of the world Harry knew him from. It was a little intimidating when he remembered that Bill had a job and a life that he knew practically nothing about. It made him aware of the differences between their ages. He couldn't help but make him wonder what they would do when all this was over and he still had a year left in school.

"Harry?" Bill asked concerned, underneath the shadows of his Harry could see those blue eyes, full of love and warmth for him.

"Its nothing," Harry smiled squeezing Bill's hand. They would be fine.

"Alright Mister Potter, Mister Weasley please take a seat this will take only a few moments. Mister Weasley you will not be familiar with this type of procedure, Mister Potter has wanted to ensure that the Will will be completely incontestable. Considering your families standing within our community this is a reasonable and advisable move to make," The Goblin said s he shuffled papers into place, not even making eye contact.

"Why is it so unusual? Surely Lords and Ladies assign different family names to be their heirs and beneficiaries all the time," Bill frowned. Harry winced already knowing the answer to that having asked himself.

"It is normal when a Lord or Lady name an heir not related for them to perform a blood adoption instead. As for naming beneficiary, it is highly unusual, if not unheard of, for a Lord to name someone who does not belong to one of the other Houses,"

"Harry!" Bill spluttered turning to Harry.

"Do you really think I care?" Harry snorted.

"No, you always do things differently," Bill smiled shaking his head.

"Ok, so basically you are both signing you magic, blood and intent into this document, proving that you are both completely understanding in this situation and willing," The Goblin instructed.

"Ok," Bill nodded. Harry smiled weakly when his lover shot him a look that clearly said he was still not happy about having to do this.

"Ok, Mr Potter has already signed and declared his side of things, so if you will sign your name with the blood quill, tap this spot with your wand please Mr Weasley," The Goblin shoved the large document across the desk to Bill.

"How much!" Bill choked. "Harry you need to give some of this to others I..."

"I have. That's your share to run things and to make sure you have a good life. The Potter estate has been lying unspent but with its business still running fine, apparently my grandpa was a good business man, he assigned all the companies over seers to ensure that should anything happen during the war the businesses would still be looked after," Harry explained.

"Harry..."

"I love you, I just...I need to do this please," Harry pleaded.

"Fine," Bill groaned his eyes flicking over the end figure of net worth again and muttered a faint 'bloody hell'.

"Ok I shall place this within the Potter family vault and a copy will be placed onto file should it be needed upon your death. Thank you for your..."

Harry and Bill watched confused as the Goblin blinked down at the document before proceeding to poke at the document and scribble some notes down on a pad on his desk.

"If you could stay here please," The Goblin said as he hurried out of the door. The two of them left in the room blinked after the rapidly departing Goblin before looking to each other confused.

"Have you ever seen a Goblin run before?" Harry asked.

"No...On your adventures you haven't done anything seriously illegal have you? Only I don't fancy being arrested," Bill asked slowly.

"Hey! It was your signature that caused this!" Harry laughed hitting Bill's arm.

"Wonder what its all about," Bill said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. They had to sit for another half an hour before they found out. Harry blinked confused when Bill suddenly straightened and tensed dramatically as the door opened and three Goblins walked into the room.

"Bill?" Harry whispered looking between his lover and the Goblins.

"That is the head of the bank Herdic Gringott," Bill whispered back. "I haven't ever met him and I have only seen him from a distance once!"

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter we apologise for keeping you waiting. Now I just want to confirm some details. Mr Weasley your father Arthur Weasley is the eldest of his brothers?" Herdic asked.

"Yes," Bill frowned looking at Harry concerned.

"And you are his heir," Herdic nodded.

"Yes," Harry reached across and took Bill's hand as the Goblin scribbled something onto his sheets.

"Right Mr Weasley I have something of news for you, and I won't be blunt about it, I am sure that you are aware that my time is very limited," Herdic said as he sat himself down behind the desk. Bill just nodded silently. "Wonderful. It would seem that the signing of Mr Potter's Will, which links you into our system so that upon the event of Mr Potter's untimely death you would be able to access his vaults without being hit by any of the nasty security guards that stand over our oldest vaults. This signature revealed an inheritance that is yours but has not been linked correctly to your line. It would seem one branch of the family died off but did not leave any form of Will. This automatically should have passed onto your great great great Grandfather, but it appears as though he was suffering from a severe mental health problem and while he signed the forms, forgot about them," Harry blinked at the Goblin, when he said blunt he meant it! He was not mincing his words.

"Right," Bill said when it was clear his response was required.

"Wonderful, now this claim has lain dormant within the bank for while as the information has obviously not been passed on. While it is our responsibility to look after the affairs of the vault it was not our responsibility to hound you to make you aware of it. We sent out the required three letters before waiting for one of you to come into the bank. By signing the Will we have been alerted to your inheritance and can begin putting it into place. You can start the claim as Lord Heir, but your father will need to come in to claim it officially. Now any questions?" Herdic spoke practically in one breath before looking at Bill who just blinked back.

"Erm, what is the Inheritance Bill and his family are claiming?" Harry asked when it became clear that the redhead wasn't able to respond. Herdic looked to Bill who at least managed to nod.

"The inheritance is of the Gryffindor/Slytherin line," Herdic said.

"Bill!" Harry squeaked in panic as his lover sucked in a deep breath and then hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Well here is all the paperwork and a listing of all of the items in the vaults, a list of the business owned by the family, and the paperwork to start the process of officially claiming the inheritance. Thank you for your time," Herdic reeled off, placing the paperwork in a neat folding in front of Harry before walking off.

Harry stared after the retreating Goblins from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of Bill before shaking his head. Merlin wait till the others heard about this!

* * *

><p>As it turned out fainting appeared to be a Weasley male trait. Mr Weasley had hit the floor before any of them had been able to get a cushioning charm underneath him, Ron and Charlie had followed not long behind him. Harry was sitting beside Bill rubbing his back where his lover was still looking a little pale, Mrs Weasley was opening and closing her mouth completely stunned.<p>

"Are you sure?" Ginny wheezed.

"Very," Harry nodded.

"But...but...but...have you seen how much...this is...oh Merlin..." Mrs Weasley managed to say before bursting into tears. Harry patted Bill once before hurrying over to tug the matriarch into a hug. "We'll never have to worry again, this will...will...ch...change our lives! We...we can get R...Ron new graduating Robes and b...buy new clothes for them...we wont have to save for food...Arthur won't have to work as hard!" She sobbed out.

"No one deserves it more than you," Harry smiled hugging her tightly.

"Oh Merlin, this much...I never dreamt!" Mrs Weasley managed to say before promptly bursting into tears again.

"We'll need to go down and sign for it, make it all official," Mr Weasley said a little woozily as he crawled back onto his chair.

"Maybe you should put your head between your knees," Harry suggested seeing the man was swaying slightly.

"Oh I can't believe it, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley sniffed making her way over to her husband. The older man smiled as he hugged his wife tightly kissing the top of her head.

"Everything will be ok now Molly dear, everything will be fine,"

"How are you doing?" Harry smiled as he sat back down beside Bill.

"Still feeling a little shaky," Bill gave a wobbly smile.

"Think that might last for a little while, Lord Heir," Harry chuckled, still feeling a little shell shocked himself.

"Oh dear Merlin please do not say that!" Bil groaned making Harry laugh and pat his back again.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as he watched the party, Bill and Charlie appeared to be trying to out drink each other on firewhisky, Harry was fairly sure he would be attempting to drag his redhead lover up the stairs in a few hours, but he did not have the heart to call a stop to him enjoying himself.<p>

"You know what this means don't you?"

"Dear Merlin! Remus!" Harry gasped clutching his chest as it felt as though his heart had just tried to thump through his rib cage.

"Sorry," The werewolf grinned sheepishly.

"I should think so, I am too young for a heart attack!"

"How much have you had to drink pup?" Remus asked suddenly amused.

"Hmm, just a few glasses," Harry peered into his empty glass curiously. "Do I know what what it means anyway?" Harry asked looking back to Remus who for some reason snickered a little.

"The Gryffindor/Slytherin heir," Remus said pointedly, clearly deciding to get back to the point.

"Yes I know. Let him enjoy this for at least a moment before we point out that we are going to have to go hunting through Merlin knows how many hundreds of years worth of items, family heirlooms and money,/not to mention trying to come up with a reason why we need Arthur to accept it ASAP and to let us in, but not come with us," Harry sighed.

"It had occurred to you then," Remus said making Harry look at him dryly.

"Harry!" Ron burst out of the partying crowd red faced and looking panicked.

"What's the matter/" Harry and Remus asked worried.

"Hermione got talking to George about something the muggles do called a table dance, and I'm not sure but I really hope that that it isn't what it sounds like!" Ron burst out. Harry and Remus stared at him for a second before they raced across the room to where they could see Hermione climbing onto the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Bill sighed.<p>

"Yeah I love you too you big lug," Harry smiled.

"No! No, no I really love you!" Bill insisted.

"And I love you," Harry laughed.

"No no no I realllllllllllly love you," Bill snuggled into Harry's neck.

"Well I will realllllllly love you even more if you keep moving your legs," Harry grunted heaving on his much taller lover to get him up the last few steps. "Thank Merlin we chose your bedroom and not mines to inhabit,"

"You smell pretty," Bill hummed.

"I'm fairly sure I smell of booze," Harry laughed.

"No you always smell pretty," Bill shook his head.

"Alright charmer come on," Harry heaved Bill up the last step and stumbled the last leg as quickly as he could.

He winced as Bill's hand clunked off of the bedside cabinet as he rolled him onto their bed, looking up warily the shrugged when he realised the alcohol was clearly killing any pain he might have felt. He'd blame it on the hand wrestle he had with Hagrid if he asked in the morning.

"Harry?" Bill said sounding quite mournful making Harry look up concerning with Bill's shoe in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seriously hoping that Bill wasn't about to throw up.

"I don't think I'm up for sex," His lover sounded so mournful Harry couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. "What?! Bill whined.

"Love I know that with the amount of alcohol you have had I doubt you are going to be able to get it up for about a week,"

"Hey!" Bill huffed. Harry smiled leaning down to kiss his affronted lover.

"I'm undressing you so that we can get comfy in bed," Harry assured him.

"Oh...don't think I can help," Bill groaned flopping back onto the bed.

With a lot of shuffling and rolling Harry managed to get Bill naked, exhausted he managed to strip himself as quickly as possible before rolling into bed himself.

"Mmmm," Bill sighed happily as Harry rolled into his arms.

"I love you," Harry kissed Bill's chest right over his heart. "And I am so happy for you, no one deserves this gift more than anyone else,"

"You are the best gift I could ever have received, this one, this is for my family," Bill slurred already nearly asleep. Harry stilled in his arms before looking up at his lover with wide green eyes completely shocked. Bill equated him to a greater gift than the inheritance of the Gryffindor/Slytherin inheritance.

Shuffling closer he tightened his arm around Bill and pressed his nose into his neck, breathing in the scent of his lover, closing his eyes he soaked up the feeling of being pressed naked against Bill, and knowing with all his heart and soul he was loved as much as he loved this man, this amazing man.


End file.
